Lazos A Través Del Tiempo
by ReyEvolution
Summary: Meses después de la batalla contra Toneri Ōtsutsuki. Naruto y Hinata deciden comprometerse en matrimonio. Pero, no todo ocurre como ellos desean y 2 pequeños visitantes arriban a Konoha mediante un Jutsu Dimensional. Los sentimientos que los unen lucharan por mantenerse unidos, demostrando que sus lazos pueden atravesar el mismísimo tiempo. Una Nueva Aventura, Estaba por comenzar.
1. Chapter 1

_**Lazos A Través Del Tiempo**_

 _ **Prologo**_

 _Nuestro Pasado, Nuestro Presente, Y… Nuestro Futuro_

Todo el escenario se volvía cada vez más monótono que antes.

El castillo, las finas paredes hechas por unas manos artísticas se rompían a cada impacto hecho por el poder de ambos jóvenes descendientes del Clan que origino al Sabio de los Seis Caminos.

Las energías bicolores del Ninja rubio y el albino poseían una fuerza de presencia tan pura y estructuralmente visibles que con el solo hecho de sacarla a relucir al exterior, reducía la materia con menor fuerza a solo simple partículas de polvo.

— ¡Cae de una maldita vez! — La voz que claramente transmitía molestia, hablo en voz alta mientras demandaba — ¡Uzumaki!

Así es.

Naruto Uzumaki.

El Ninja número #1 en sorprender a las personas.

Aquel que hoy en día es considerado el héroe de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja, es con quien el albino se encontraba batallando tan arduamente.

— ¡¿Qué caiga?! ¡¿Dices que caiga?! — El hijo del Relámpago Amarillo monstro la misma furia suicida que caracterizo a su madre, la Habanero Sangriento.

— ¡¿Por qué te importa tanto?! — Demando una respuesta el albino, ahora conocido como Toneri Ōtsutsuki— Vi sus recuerdos, sé que la ignoraste toda su vida, y apenas hace 2 años le prestas atención a su existencia — Un leve rastro de burla se escuchó en su hablar — Ahora actúas como si te importara, ¿O es acaso que deseas seguir siendo un héroe? ¡Solo finges para que los demás humanos te vean como su héroe! ¡Eres basura, Uzumaki!

— ¡Cállate! — Hiso retroceder el avance del albino — Quizás tienes razón. No, en realidad la posees, yo la ignore durante años a pesar de que ella siempre dio lo mejor de sí, francamente me comporte como el peor idiota del mundo — Entonces, sus ojos azules como el mismo cielo se posaron en el ahora Dojutsu adquirido por Toneri Ōtsutsuki — Pero tú la hiciste llorar, por tu culpa ella volvió a llorar como hace 2 años — No pudo evitar recordar como unas transparentes lágrimas de dolor y tristeza, salían de los radiantes ojos color perla de la chica, y sin poder evitarlo, recordó que la última vez que lloro así… fue cuando murió Neji — Alguien como tú, una persona que solo le importa el bien propio, un ser despreciable como tú… — La energía interna que poseía en su interior fue saliendo de su cuerpo mediante el Chakra amarillo que ahora lo distinguía y representa — ¡No dejare que la toques! ¡No dejare que la mires! ¡No dejare que tengas a Hinata!

Haciendo gala de su fuerza pura, Naruto Uzumaki creo un brazo titánico de Chakra e hiso que impactara directamente en el cuerpo de Toneri, haciendo que el albino destruyera parte de su castillo y saliera a la superficie en donde se encontraba la mujer que con tanto anhelo vino a rescatar.

— ¡Hinata! — Exclamo su nombre con total admiración, hay estaba, dentro de una jaula hecha por lo que parecían ser barrotes de oro, se encontraba la hermosa figura de la descendiente de Hamura Ōtsutsuki — ¡Solo espera! ¡Definitivamente voy a traerte de vuelta!

— ¡Es inútil! — Dentro del polvo que hiso el último ataque de Naruto, Toneri dijo con total seguridad — Hinata ahora es mía, me pertenece, mejor termina de entenderlo y vete de aquí… Uzumaki.

— Tendrás que obligarme tu mismo, porque no me iré… ¡Hasta que ella venga conmigo! — Sonrió Naruto, demostrándole a su enemigo la brillante sonrisa que en el pasado elimino el odio que muchos villanos poseían en su corazón.

— Ya veo… — Toneri fue cubierto por un Chakra parecido al del joven Uzumaki, solo que el suyo era de un color verde jade — ¡Entonces perece con tu resolución!

Una enorme hoja que sobrepasaba el tamaño de la misma luna, que por cierto era el lugar en donde ambos adversarios batallaban ferozmente, cayó en picada sobre el cuerpo del hijo del Yondaime Hokage.

Enterrándolo bajo la tierra, y haciendo que aparentemente, estuviera visiblemente derrotado.

— ¡Naruto-kun! — Dentro de los barrotes de oro, la fina y melodiosa voz de Hinata exclamo el nombre de su amado — ¡Yo sé que puedes! ¡Siempre has demostrado que el destino no es nada frente a ti! ¡Siempre te has levantado y luchado hasta el cansancio! — La mirada perlada de la Hyuga admiro el enorme cráter en donde ahora estaba enterrado el rubio Uzumaki — ¡Sal y véncelo de una vez, Naruto-kun!

— Mujer, es inútil. Mi último ataque consumió la vida de ese hombre, Naruto Uzumaki… ahora es parte de la ya casi destruida, historia Shinobi — Aseguro ciegamente el albino Ōtsutsuki — Ahora, retomemos la ceremonia en donde la dejam…

— ¡Hinata!

La sorpresa y expectación fue totalmente visible en el siempre semblante sereno de Toneri. El albino jamás espero ver lo que a continuación ocurriría frente a él.

Cientos de clones de sombra emergieron desde el profundo cráter y subieron como águilas en vuelo hacia el cielo de la luna. El Chakra amarillo de Naruto estaba impregnado en cada uno de ellos y debido a eso, el oscuro escenario parecía estar iluminado por cientos de estrellas fugaces.

Entonces, en cada uno de los clones del rubio Uzumaki fueron creándose la técnica que lo hiso convertirse en la Segunda Venida de Minato Namikaze. La esfera azulada que giraba como un mismísimo espiral, fue naciendo en la palma de cada uno de los cientos de clones de sombra.

— ¡Rasengan! — La voz de cada uno de los clones exclamo el nombre de la técnica que hoy en día lo representaba y además, le permitió crear cientos de milagros en el actual mundo Shinobi.

Luego de eso, una enorme explosión se escuchó en cada lugar de la luna y el castillo del Toneri Ōtsutsuki.

Al cabo de unos segundos que parecieron miles de minutos para el rubio de ojos azules, la figura de Toneri salió de la enorme cortina de humo que creo su último ataque. Pero había una diferencia, a pesar de que el Chakra verde jade cubriera su cuerpo y no permitiera ver su piel, el rubio se dio cuenta que los Rasengan que lo golpearon le causo el daño esperado.

— Naruto… Uzumaki… — Por primera vez, Toneri pronuncio su nombres con total desagrado y odio — Es hora de que esto finalice, llego el momento en donde uno de los dos caiga de una vez — En su mano, una enorme cantidad de Chakra verde se concentró ferozmente — ¡Muere, Uzumaki!

Para sorpresa de Toneri, el rubio no se movió ni un milímetro de su ubicación. Es más, sonrió serenamente y saco de su bolsillo un pedazo de tela roja que hiso que la Hyuga, aun encerrada detrás de los barrotes de oro, abriera sus ojos sorprendida.

— Hinata… — Esta vez no exclamo su nombre, solo la miro unos segundos y luego fue caminando hacia el ataque de Toneri que estaba formando una figura parecida a la de un láser — Solo espérame un momento, dentro de poco… volveremos a casa.

La Hyuga lloro nuevamente, pero esta vez no lo hiso por dolor o sufrimiento. No, ella lloro de pura felicidad al ver como su amado se lanzaba por última vez hacia su rival, dispuesto a terminar el combate de una buena vez.

La tela roja que Naruto poseía en su mano derecha, fue cubierta por su puño y ese mismo puño impacto sobre el láser de energía verde de Toneri.

— Toneri, tu cometiste un grave error, ya que desde el inicio habías perdido esta batalla — Dijo Naruto, ahora corriendo hacia el frente en donde se encontraba Toneri — Al igual que una bufanda, los sentimientos son creados lentamente para que sean más fuertes y duraderos, al igual que una bufanda, son tejidos con mucha precisión para que le transmitan su calidez a la persona que aman — El Chakra amarillo del rubio Uzumaki abandono su cuerpo y se concentró únicamente en su brazo derecho — ¡Es por eso! — Mediante un golpe puro, Naruto desasió la energía de Toneri y llego con mucha rapidez frente al rostro sorprendido del albino Ōtsutsuki — ¡Que los sentimientos de Hinata!... ¡Fueron los que me dieron la victoria desde el principio!

Fue así, que el puño seco de Naruto golpeo el rostro escéptico de Toneri, generando un enorme cráter debajo de ellos que destruyo el suelo y haciendo que la fuerza del rubio Uzumaki, mandara hacia el frente al descendiente de Hamura.

— Me derrotaste… con un… solo… golpe… — Incrustado en el extremo de una pared solidad, Toneri se dio cuenta del final que ahora hacia presencia en su vida.

Naruto lo miro y luego se elevó en el cielo.

Llego frente a los grilletes de oro que mantenían cautiva a la joven Hyuga y después de golpear fuertemente la cerradura hecha por el albino, Hinata fue libre nuevamente del encierro.

No necesito un segundos más para lanzarse sobre los cálidos brazos de su amado, pegarse a si pecho y dejarse sentir protegida por el hombre que vino a buscarla a la mismísima luna.

Muchos sucesos ocurrieron después de eso, claro que nombrarlos uno a uno haría que el flujo y transcurso de esta historia se volviera algo tediosa. Pero, lo importante para ambos ninjas fue lo que a continuación marcaria sus vida para siempre.

Muchos festejan una victoria mediante un enorme brindis, otros con algún festival y existen muchas formas más.

Pero nuestra pareja lo hiso de otra forma.

Justo en medio del cielo.

La luz de la luna iluminaba la figura de dos personas, una de cabello rubio que cargaba a la segunda de largo cabello azul oscuro. Ellos han luchado desde hace años, han experimentado perdidas inimaginables que son imposibles de sustituir con alguna posesión, pero de alguna forma han logrado seguir hacia delante.

Justo ahora estaban juntos, uno se tardó más que el otro en darse cuenta que su felicidad siempre estuvo frente a él, pero ahora que lo había descubierto, no la dejaría ir jamás.

El cálido y casto beso que se dieron en el cielo, teniendo solo a la luna y a las miles de estrellas como fieles espectadores, fue el broche de oro… que conecto por siempre sus caminos.

Los caminos, que siempre debieron haber estado juntos… desde un inicio.

 _ **7 Años Atrás**_

— ¡Maldición! ¡¿Dónde diablos se encuentra Kakashi-sensei?! — Exclamo a todo pulmón un niño rubio de ojos azules — Llevamos 4 horas esperándolo y nada, ¿Dónde estará ese canoso bueno para nada?

— Naruto-baka, si Kakashi-sensei te escucha se molestara contigo — Reclamo una niña peli rosa, a su compañero de equipo — ¿No es verdad, Sasuke-kun?

— Aunque odie decirlo, dobe. Sakura tiene razón — A pesar de que no era su intención, el niño de cabello oscuro le cedió la razón a la única miembro femenino del equipo #7 — Mejor calla, y sigamos esperando a Kakashi.

— Ustedes dos son unos cobardes, Kiba me dijo que Kurenai-sensei siempre llega a tiempo y no hay que ser listo para saber que los demás Sensei deben ser puntuales — Comento el rubio Uzumaki, demostrando la poca paciencia que poseía en esos momentos — Me arte, iré a ver si encuentro a Ero-sennin para que me enseñe un Jutsu súper impresionante.

— Como si un tonto como tu pudiera ser discípulo de uno de los Legendarios Sannin — Dijo Sakura, sin creerle una sola palabra a su compañero de equipo — No existe ni una sola probabilidad que uno de los 3 Legendarios Sannin, acepte como discípulo a un tonto como tú.

— Pues es verdad, él me ha estado entrenando desde los exámenes Chunin, además me está ayudando a controlar el Chakra del… — Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba por decir, Naruto callo de inmediato sus palabras y guardo silencio.

— ¿De qué Chakra hablas, dode? — Pocas veces le prestaba atención a las tonterías de su compañero rubio, pero esta vez se escuchó tan seguro que algo le dijo que intentara buscar una respuesta — ¿Qué Chakra estas aprendiendo a usar?

— De seguro no es nada, solo está inventando cosas — Opino Sakura, no creyéndole una palabra al rubio Uzumaki.

Lo que Naruto quiso decir fue que estaba aprendiendo a usar el Chakra del Kyubi, pero claro, jamás lo diría en voz alta por temor a lo que sus compañeros pensasen.

— Nada, solo… olvídenlo — Respondió casi en un susurro — ¡Me largo de aquí!

Diciendo eso, el rubio de ojos azules se fue corriendo del campo de entrenamiento número #7.

 _ **Minutos Después**_

— Estúpido Sasuke, estúpida Sakura-chan — Naruto se encontraba caminando cerca de la orilla del lago que quedaba específicamente, casi a las afuera de Konoha — Claro, tampoco puedo decirle que soy el que tiene al Demonio de las Nueve Colas encerrado en su cuerpo, si ellos se enteran de eso… volveré a estar solo.

Al no tener en esos momentos su bandana Ninja en su frente, los cabellos rubios taparon momentáneamente sus ojos y crearon una sombra en su rostro.

— Maldición, no puedo seguir así — Naruto subió su cabeza y con la frente en alto, golpeo sus mejillas para recobrar su ánimo — Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, el próximo Hokage y no dejare que eso me deprima-Dattebayo.

Eso es, no se deprimiría por simples pequeñeces.

Él era Naruto Uzumaki, el chico que sin saberlo, traería en el futuro una época de paz que nadie fue capaz de siquiera pensar que llegaría.

— ¡Oh, pero si es Naruto! — Una voz lo saco de sus pensamiento — ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Acaso te volvieron a rechazar y estas llorando?

— Ya quisieras saco de pulgas, yo no lloraría por estupideces — La persona que le estaba hablando era su amigo Kiba Inuzuka — Y tu equipo, ¿Dónde está?

— Ellos están… — Kiba fijo su mirada café hacia atrás, en donde específicamente se encontraban sus compañeros de equipo — ¡Shino, Hinata! ¡Estoy por aquí!

Haciéndole señas con las manos, Kiba hiso que sus compañeros arribaran a su lado en cuestión de segundos.

— Naruto, es raro verte por aquí, ¿Peleaste con tu equipo? — Pregunto el siempre serio y sereno, Shino.

— Tú también, yo no pelee con mi equipo — Mintió sínicamente el rubio Uzumaki, entonces fijo su atención en la última miembro del equipo — Hola, Hinata. ¿Cómo haces para soportar a estos idiotas-Dattebayo?

— H-Hola, N-Naruto-kun… e-este, yo… — Naruto no podía entender porque cada vez que le hablaba a esa chica, ella siempre tartamudeaba cada 2 palabras. En la mente del rubio Uzumaki se creó la teoría que Hinata, era una chica rara.

— Oye, Naruto. Déjala en paz, no vez que la pones nerviosa — Intervino el niño Inuzuka, claro que él sabía lo que en realidad sucedía, pero en esos momentos lo mejor era dejar el tema a un lado — Pero enserio, Naruto, ¿Qué haces por aquí?

— Me creerían si les digo que salí para admirar la hermosa naturaleza que rodea la aldea de Konoha — El silencio fue toda la respuesta que necesito el rubio Uzumaki — Está bien, está bien… ustedes ganan, pelee con Sasuke y Sakura-chan.

— Eso era más que obvio, Naruto. La duda que tenemos es otra, ¿Por qué discutiste con ellos dos? — El analítico Shino siempre iba directo al punto.

— Lo que pasa es que estábamos esperando a Kakashi-sensei desde hace 4 horas y como recordé que Kiba me dijo que Kurenai-sensei si era puntal, me enfade con Kakashi-sensei y hable mal de el — Explico Naruto, desde su punto de vista lo que había sucedió hace poco — Pero no es justo, ¿Por qué siempre tenemos que esperarlo horas y horas para que cuando llegue solo diga cuatro palabras y listo?

— Wow, eso es otro nivel — Silbo Kiba, al escuchar la explicación del rubio.

— En otras circunstancias te diría que la paciencia es una virtud, pero debo darte la razón en estos momentos, Kakashi-sensei hace mal en dejar a sus estudiantes tanto tiempo solos — Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron con total asombro, ¿Acaso Shino le estaba dando la razón? — Pero también cometiste una falta al insultar a tu Sensei, así que te otorgo un 70% de razón, Naruto.

Una gota de sudor bajo por la nuca del rubio Uzumaki. Shino siempre seguiría siendo Shino, pero bueno… algo era algo después de todo.

— ¿P-Por qué no hablan con K-Kakashi-sensei? — Pregunto tímidamente Hinata, hablar con el Uzumaki siempre la ponía nerviosa, pero al estar acompañada de sus compañeros de equipo le permitía no caer inconsciente como en otros ocasiones — ¿Q-Quizás hablando con el… s-se solucionen las cosas?

— Hinata tiene razón, deben hablarlo entre todos. Pero, quizás la razón por la cual no fue a su reunión con ustedes, es debido a que los Jonin-sensei debían reportarse todos con la Hokage, Kurenai-sensei nos canceló hoy por la mañana y nos explicó la situación — Explico Kiba, lo que en realidad había ocurrido.

— Bueno, gracias… creo. Mejor me iré a descansar porque mañana de seguro me espera un castigo por escaparme así como así — Dijo Naruto, despidiéndose del equipo de Kurenai.

— Qué más da, nosotros estábamos por ir a comer algo, ¿Quieres venir? — Pregunto Kiba, deteniendo el avance el rubio Uzumaki.

— ¿Estás seguro? No quiero molestar su reunión, Kiba.

— Tranquilo, rara vez te vemos así que no hay problema — Le restó importancia el Inuzuka, luego miro disimuladamente a su compañera de equipo y pensó — _"Además, así podremos darle un pequeño empujón a esos dos"._

 _ **7 Años En El Futuro**_

La batalla que el nuevo equipo #7 más la ayuda de Shikamaru Nara y Hinata Hyuga contra el descendiente de la rama secundaria de los Ōtsutsuki, Toneri Ōtsutsuki, había finalizado hace ya 2 meses.

Konoha nuevamente estaba en paz.

Sus habitantes salían de sus cosas con una sonrisa tatuada en sus rostros, los civiles atendían sus negocios igual de emocionados que los demás aldeanos, en definitiva, la paz era lo mejor que podía existir en el mundo Shinobi.

Casi en la puerta de salida de Konoha, existe un restaurante que ha pasado invicto durante muchos años. Ese mismo restaurante tuvo en el pasado como cliente Premium a la Habanero Sangriento, y hoy, pueden decir con sumo orgullo que su cliente número #1, es el actual héroe de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja.

Naruto Uzumaki, el rubio que puso fin a la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja se encontraba caminando con la mano entrelazada de su novia, Hinata Hyuga, la hija del actual jefe del prestigioso clan Hyuga, hacia el restaurante que fue su segunda casa desde que era solo un pequeño e inocente niño.

El Ichiraku Ramen, decir que Naruto adoraba ese lugar se quedaba corto para lo que en realidad Naruto sentía por él, nuestro rubio no podía describir el cariño que sentía hacia ese pequeño local de ramen.

— Naruto-kun — Caminando justo a su lado, la peli azul le hablo en voz baja — ¿De verdad quieres decirles? No quiero que ellos piensen que Otou-sama te está obligando a casarte conmigo tan rápido.

— Para nada, el viejo y Ayame-neechan jamás pensarían eso, más sabiendo lo cabezota que soy — Sonrió el rubio de ojos azul cielo a su acompañante — Quiero que todos los que me importan se enteren a través de mí y no porque lo escuchen por ahí.

Escuchando la explicación de su pareja, la joven Hyuga sonrió tiernamente y se dejó caer sobre el hombro del Héroe Ninja, sonrojando un poco al rubio por la acción que tomo su ahora prometida.

— H-Hinata… ¿Qué pasa? — Con un pequeño color rojo carmín adornando sus mejilla, el rubio le pregunto a la chica sin incomodarla.

— Nada, es solo que pensé… que solo Naruto-kun podría ser así, solo eso — Respondió la Princesa del Byakugan, sin borrar la tierna sonrisa de su rostro — Si no te expresaras de forma tan cálida, no serias el chico del que me enamore cuando solo era una niña.

Esas palabras solo hicieron sonrojar más al rubio ninja, ¿Quién diría que 7 años más tarde, los papeles de ambos se invertirían? Antes era ella quien se sonrojaba cuando lo tenía cerca, y ahora era el quien no podía aguantar lo cálida y transparente que era su pareja.

Definitivamente, Naruto Uzumaki había sido bendecido por los mismo Dioses.

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta, la pareja llego frente al local de ramen y arribaron a su interior en cuestión de segundos.

— Bienvenidos, ¿Qué desean? — La voz del dueño siempre transmitía la misma energía y amor por su negocio. Pero cuando vio quien era el que había llegado, su alegría incremento mucho más su actual nivel — Pero si es Naruto, tenía más de una semana sin verte, por un momento pensé que habías olvidado mi local.

— Eso jamás, viejo. Aun cuando sea un anciano vendré aquí y sus nietos me servirán ramen-Dattebayo — Bromeo el rubio al dueño del local — ¿Cómo ha estado?

— Pues bien, ahora con la fama que posees en el mundo ninja, muchas personas vienen a comer al restaurante preferido del Gran Héroe, mis ingresos incrementan cada día — Bueno, como cada comerciante, el anciano se alegraba enormemente al ver su negocio crecer — Pero me alegro que hayas venido, y… — Fue ahí, cuando el viejo dueño del local de ramen se fijó en la joven chica que venia del brazo de Naruto — ¡Oh…! Naruto, ya veo porque no has venido tan seguido como siempre.

Esa última oración, venia acompañada con una picardía que el rubio siempre escuchaba en su maestro el Sannin.

— Mucho gusto, soy Hinata Hyuga, encantada de conocer al famoso dueño del Ichiraku Ramen del cual Naruto-kun siempre habla — Como siempre, el porte y educación de un Hyuga estaba impregnado en el hablar de Hinata.

Teuchi la miro fijamente y luego vio a Naruto, repitió varias veces la misma acción y luego exclamo.

— ¡Condenado con suerte! — Lloro lleno de envidia el dueño del Ichiraku Ramen — Eres igual que tu padre, siempre se quedan a la chica más bonita.

— ¿Eh…? ¿De qué habla, viejo? — Pregunto confuso el rubio Uzumaki.

— Bueno, desde que supiste quienes fueron tus padres, tú y yo hemos podido habla con más confianza — Dijo Teuchi al rubio Uzumaki — Como te dije hace tiempo, tu madre, Kushina Uzumaki fue mi mejor cliente. Cada vez que la veía siempre me decía porque esa chica no tenía novio, digo, era una mujer muy bella pero con un carácter sumamente explosivo, pero mi sorpresa fue ver como un rubio muy apuesto que además era cotizado por casi toda la población femenina le declaro su amor a Kushina y ella acepto gustosa.

Si ese era su padre, el Relámpago Amarillo de Konoha, Minato Namikaze.

— Oh, esa historia jamás me la había contado.

— Sí. Tengo muchas anécdotas que contarte, pero me las reservo para momento especiales.

Naruto sonrió levemente, ¿Quién diría que el viejo Teuchi lo conocía tan bien?

— Viejo, yo… gracias por todo — Esas palabras salieron de su boca de forma espontánea.

— No hay que agradecer, chico. Hace años le vendí por primera vez mi ramen a un pequeño niño huérfano, luego de eso me entere por boca de Hiruzen-sama que eras hijo de Minato y Kushina — Dijo Teuchi con melancolía al hablar del pasado con el rubio — Créeme Naruto, cuando supe de quien eras hijo, me hice una promesa personal que cumpliré hasta que muera, mientras yo tuviera este restaurante, tu siempre serias bienvenido y te alimentaria con mi mejor ramen siempre que vinieras.

Era cierto, hubo una época en donde él no era bien recibido en los locales de Konoha, fue cuando el incidente del Zorro de las Nueve Colas aún estaba muy reciente en los aldeanos del pueblo.

Nunca hubo maltratos físicos, pero la indiferencia y el rechazo era suficiente para que un niño se quebrara por dentro. Cada vez que iba a un restaurante lo echaban por cualquier pretexto, pero una noche, cuando estaba lloviendo fuertemente y él estaba completamente bañado por agua de lluvia, un amable adulto lo llamo.

Aun le daba algo de risa recordar como paso todo, cuando el amable adulto lo llamo, lo primeo que hiso Naruto fue correr asustado, pero luego regreso y vio como el amable anciano se estaba mojando con agua de lluvia mientras lo esperaba.

Luego de eso, comió por primera vez la comida que lo cautivaría hasta el último día de su vida. Sin darse cuenta, le debía tanto al viejo Teuchi como a sus propios Senseis, después de todo, el mundo siempre le dio personas en la cual confiar cuando todo parecía perdido.

— Otou-san, ya regrese — Una voz femenina se escuchó desde la parte trasera del Ichiraku Ramen — ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

— Hola, Ayame-neechan — La saludo con total normalidad el rubio Uzumaki.

Hinata a su lado, solo hiso una pequeña reverencia al verla llegar.

— ¡Naruto! ¡¿Dónde diablos te habías metido?! — Exigió saber la chica con mucha curiosidad — Es verdad lo que dicen, que fuiste a salvar a una chica a la luna y ahora es tu novia.

Antes tales palabras, el rubio rio nervioso y Hinata se sonrojo fuertemente por lo que acababa de decir la hija del dueño.

— Jejeje, pues si… de hecho, quiero presentárselas — Tomo la palabra, el Héroe de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja.

— Hinata Hyuga, al igual que con su señor padre, es un placer conocerla Ayame-san.

Como si la genética le jugara una mala pasada al rubio, la chica de cabello castaño miro fijamente a la joven de ojos color perla y luego miro al rubio de bigotes, repitiendo esa acción varias veces, sin creer lo que veía.

— ¡¿Cómo una chica tan linda termino con Naruto?! — Exclamo sin creerlo la hija del dueño.

— ¡Oye! ¡No denigres al chico que dices querer como un hermano menor!

— ¡Por eso mismo lo digo! ¡Esa chica es muy bonita y refinada para ti!

Estaban por seguir discutiendo, pero la linda risa que salió por los labios de la hija de los Hyuga los detuvo.

— Lo siento, es solo que verlos así… de verdad parecen hermanos — Dijo con sinceridad la joven de mirada perlada.

— No puedo evitarlo, conozco al tonto de Naruto desde que tenía 6 años y desde entonces lo veo como un hermano menor — Comento la peli castaña — ¿Quién diría que este rubio tonto se volvería el Héroe del mundo Shinobi?

— Entiendo, ya veo porque Naruto-kun deseaba comentárselos personalmente, ustedes parecen de verdad su familia — Hinata no estaba tan errada en sus palabras, ya que el rubio los consideraba como tal.

— Decirnos, ¿Qué querías decirnos, Naruto? — Pregunto el dueño del local.

El rubio inhalo aire y luego lo exhalo con fuerza.

Tomo la mano de Hinata y entonces los miro a los dos, totalmente decidido.

— Viejo, Ayame-neechan… sé que suena muy repentino y todo, pero he decidido casarme el próximo mes, así que espero que asistan a mi boda.

Silencio.

Eso reino en el local favorito del rubio.

Justo cuando Naruto pensó que la declaración los había incomodado, el viejo Teuchi comenzó a llorar de alegría por la noticia.

— ¡Kyaaa! — Chillo Ayame y llego como un rayo hasta Hinata — Eres toda una princesa, primero Naruto te busca en la mismísima luna, ¡En la luna! Derrota al villano que te tenía secuestrada y ahora se casan, ¡El amor es maravilloso!

— ¿T-Tú crees…? — Pregunto dudosa la joven de mirada perlada.

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Toda chica quisiera tener una historia de amor como la suya!

— G-Gracias, Ayame-san.

 _ **Minutos Después**_

La pareja recién comprometida se encontraba disgustando un platillo, cortesía de la cosa, del viejo Teuchi y su hija Ayame. Sin embargo, el anciano repentinamente comenzó a verlos fijamente mientras una duda caía en su mente.

— Naruto, sé que me dirás loco, pero… ¿Ustedes no habían comido aquí en una cita hace años? — El mismo Teuchi sabía que su propia pregunta parecía fuera de lugar, pero de verdad sintió la necesidad de hacerla.

— ¿De qué habla, viejo? Esta es la primera vez que noso… — Repentinamente, Naruto guardo silencio brevemente y comenzó a pesar en la pregunta del dueño.

¿Era la primera vez que venían juntos al Ichiraku Ramen?

¿Ellos ya habían salido como pareja hace años?

Sonaba tonto y ridículo el solo dudar sobre esas preguntas, pero si era así… ¿Por qué no podía responder completamente seguro?

A su lado, Hinata Hyuga también poseía las mismas dudas, no sabía el porqué, pero algo le decía que este momento ya había ocurrido hace un tiempo.

— Claro que si Otou-san, era cuando Naruto vestía únicamente de naranja y ella… — Ayame callo de inmediato — Esperen… ¿Qué rayos estaba diciendo?

Era extraño.

Muy extraño la verdad.

En definitiva, ¿Algo le estaban pasando a sus recuerdos?

 _ **7 Años Atrás**_

— " _K-Kiba-kun, S-Shino-kun… ¿Por qué se fueron sin decirme nada?" —_ Pensó totalmente llena de pánico la niña Hyuga.

Actualmente, la pequeña Hinata Hyuga se encontraba en el Ichiraku Ramen junto a Naruto Uzumaki. Bueno, hasta ahí no había problema ya que habían venido en grupo, ¿Verdad? Pues lo que paso después fue lo que actualmente la tenía así, Kiba y Shino se fueron del local sin avisarle y la dejaron sola en compañía de Naruto.

Ella intuía que sus compañeros sabían de sus sentimientos por el rubio Uzumaki, quizás quisieron ayudarla al dejarla sola. Pero… pero… ¡¿Por qué lo hicieron sin avisarle?!

Estaba sumamente nerviosa, sus manos sudaban horriblemente y podría jurar que sus mejillas habían inventado un nuevo color rojo, ¿Qué haría? ¿Cómo podía irse sin que Naruto pensara mal de ella?

— Hinata… Hinata… ¡Hinata! — Cuando escucho como el rubio la llamaba, fue sacada inmediatamente de sus pensamiento y se recompuso torpemente — Te estoy hablando desde hace rato, parece ser que Kiba y Shino se fueron… ¿Sera que tenían algo que hacer?

Como siempre, el rubio de bigotes jamás se daba cuenta de las indirectas de los que lo rodeaban.

— E-Este… N-Naruto-kun… — Tomando valor de quien sabe dónde, ella decidió hablar — S-Si q-quieres… p-podemos irnos.

Ella no quería incomodar, después de todo fue Kiba quien lo invito y a los ojos de Hinata, ella pensaba que el rubio no se iba solo por no dejarla plantada.

— ¿Irme? ¿Por qué me iría? — La confusión era visible en su rostro — Este es el Ichiraku Ramen, mi restaurante favorito de todo el mundo, cuando vengo aquí debo comer ramen sí o sí.

El de verdad adoraba el ramen, Hinata lo sabía, ya que muchas veces lo veía frecuentar mucho a este local.

— Naruto, lo de siempre — La voz del dueño hiso que ambos jóvenes ninjas miraran al frente.

— Claro, viejo. Un Especial Naruto, por favor.

— A la orden — Entonces, el viejo Teuchi miro a la acompañante femenina del rubio — Y usted Ojou-sama, ¿Qué desea comer?

— Y-Yo… e-este… — En realidad, para la pequeña Hinata, esta era la primera vez que comía ramen en su vida. El clan Hyuga siempre se preocupaba por una dieta balanceada y el ramen no entraba en sus menús — L-Lo que pasa, e-es que yo… nunca he comido ramen.

Al escuchar esas palabras, el rostro de Teuchi y también el del niño Uzumaki se pusieron blancos y se rompieron como una piedra hecha de concreto.

— ¡¿Nunca has comido la comida de los Dioses?! — Exclamo con total sorpresa el rubio Uzumaki — ¡¿Cómo paso eso?!

— Es verdad, Ojou-sama, ¿Cómo no ha probado ramen en su vida?

— Y-Yo… — Francamente, la pobre peli azul no sabía cómo defenderse ante tales acusaciones.

— ¡Dejen a la niña en paz, par de idiotas! — Una segunda voz femenina entro en escena — Si nunca ha comido ramen, solo tienen que darle el mejor que vendemos para que vuelva y listo.

La dueña de la voz no era muy mayor que ellos. Quizás poseía 17 o 18 años de edad, pero internamente, Hinata agradecía su intercesión.

— Mi hija tiene razón, le venderé el mejor ramen del mundo y entonces volverá solo por probarlo nuevamente.

— El viejo tiene razón, Hinata. Una vez pruebes la comida de los Dioses, no serás capaz de comer algo sin compararlo con el ramen nunca más — Aseguro ciegamente el rubio Uzumaki a su amiga peli azul.

Luego de unos minutos, ambos jóvenes ninjas comieron sus respectivos platillos, conversaron un poco y luego pagaron la cuenta.

Quizás no hubo un avance como hubiera deseado Hinata, pero era la primera vez que hablaba tanto tiempo con Naruto, y además, descubría muchas facetas que no conocía de él.

 _ **Tiempo Después**_

Estaba oscureciendo en Konoha.

Naruto aún se encontraba caminando junto a Hinata, según la peli azul, dentro de poco tenía que regresar al complejo Hyuga.

— Entonces hice el Rasengan que me enseño Ero-sennin y se lo lance en el pecho a Kabuto — Naruto se encontraba contándole a Hinata la misión que había hecho junto a Jiraya, fue justamente cuando buscaban a Tsunade y el rubio tubo que pelear arduamente contra el sirviente de Orochimaru — Su técnica de regeneración no pudo curar del todo el daño que hiso mi ataque, cuando tenga tiempo, te mostrare el Rasengan, según Ero-sennin solo él y el Yondaime Hokage pudieron hacer ese jutsu rango "A", claro que ahora yo también puedo hacerlo.

Era increíble.

La historia que el rubio le estaba contando superaba con creces cualquier misión que ella junto a su equipo hubieran tenido, simplemente, todo lo que él decía parecía venir de otro mundo.

Pero ella sabía que no mentía. Es más, esa historia se escuchaba mucho por la aldea, no tan explícita como la contaba el rubio en esos momentos, pero algunos aldeanos decían que Naruto y el Sannin Jiraya fueron a buscar a la nueva Hokage y pelearon con Orochimaru.

Naruto no parecía darse cuenta, pero incluso antes de convertirse en Hokage, solo con sus acciones desinteresadas, estaba cambiando la forma de pensar que las personas tenían sobre él.

Les estaba demostrando que Naruto Uzumaki era un ninja con mucho talento y perseverancia que daría todo por su amada aldea, y además, lucharía con uñas y dientes por alcanzar su sueño.

Ella lo admiraba, deseaba tanto ser como él.

Anhelaba serlo, para en un futuro… caminar a su lado, sin temerla a nada ni a nadie.

— ¿Ustedes que han hecho? — Pregunto Naruto, conservando su siempre estado animado.

— N-Nosotros n-no hemos hecho algo tan s-sorprendente — Comento la niña Hyuga al niño Uzumaki — L-La verdad, solo hemos sido guardaespaldas y también protectores para gente de alta clase.

— ¿Cuándo fue tu primera misión, te asustaste?

— A-Algo… p-pero pude reaccionar y protegí al cliente — Fue sincera la chica, jamás le mentiría al rubio — ¿Y tú, Naruto-kun?

— P-Pues… — Nervioso, el chico rasco la parte trasera de su cabeza — Tuve mucho miedo y no pude reaccionar a tiempo. Es más, casi se cancela la misión por mi culpa.

Naruto tuvo miedo.

El chico que ella pensó que era imposible de acobardarse… tuvo miedo.

— Pero… — Los ojos azules del chico miraron el cielo que estaba completamente lleno de brillantes estrellas — Gracias a eso comprendí que era ser un verdadero ninja, conocí a un chico que me enseño que siempre debes darlo todo por tu objetivo, y además… logre derrotar al enemigo y el constructor del puente le puso mi nombre a su mayor creación y ahora se llama "El Gran Puente Naruto". Me entere de eso porque Ero-sennin me dijo que había un puente con mi nombre y luego de saber que fue el viejo Tazuna, me di cuenta que mi esfuerzo no fue en vano.

Ahí estaba, la seguridad y perseverancia del rubio.

No importaba si tuvo miedo, él siempre se levantaba una y otra vez para lograr su objetivo.

" _Neji. Espero que te grabes esto en tu cabeza, vas a arrepentirte de haber golpeado así a Hinata, porque yo… ¡Voy a derrotarte!"_

Su maestra Kurenai le dijo que el rubio había dicho esas palabras después de que ella cayera inconsciente, Hinata pensó que su maestra le dijo eso para animarla, pero después de que Neji y ella hicieran las pases, su primo le confirmo que esas palabras eran ciertas.

¿Quizás de cierta forma le interesaba a Naruto?

No. Rápidamente negó esa pregunta.

Naruto haría eso por cualquiera de sus amigos, sean cercanos o no.

Su buen corazón no le permitía ver como abusaban del débil y quedarse callado.

Pero, aun a pesar de eso, esas palabras hicieron que el pecho de Hinata… creciera la esperanza.

— Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga — Detrás de ellos dos, una voz masculina les hablo tenebrosamente — Justamente los niños que buscaba.

Por puro instinto, ambos ninjas tomaron impulso y retrocedieron para tomar distancia.

La persona que les hablo, poseía la altura promedio de un adolescente que rosaba la adultez. Pero, no eran capaces de distinguir su figura porque su cuerpo estaba cubierto completamente por una túnica negra, y además, una máscara de zorro tapaba su rostro.

— ¡¿Quién eres tú?! — Exigió de inmediato el rubio Uzumaki — ¡Contesta!

— Gritas mucho para alguien con desventaja — Comento el encapuchado — Pero bueno, no serias Naruto Uzumaki si mantuvieras la boca cerrada.

— Naruto-kun, no te precipites — Intento persuadirlo la Hyuga — Ese hombre nos conoce, es mejor ir con cuidado.

Ella era tímida, pero gracias a los entrenamientos con Kurenai, intentaba dejar su timidez a un lado cuando le tocara luchar.

[Kage Bunshin No Jutsu]

Exclamo el nombre de una de sus dos técnicas representativas.

Cinco clones exactos del rubio aparecieron mediante una cortina de humo y todos se posicionaron cerca de su yo original.

— ¡Al ataque! — Rugió el rubio Uzumaki.

Obedeciendo a su creador, cuatro clones de sombra se lanzaron sobre el encapuchado y comenzaron a lanzarle un sinfín de puñetazos y patadas con la intención de hacerlo retroceder.

El encapuchado, sin mostrar esfuerzo fue derrotando uno tras otro hasta no dejar uno solo, pero cuando estaba por ir hacia Naruto, un puño impregnado de chakra pasó cerca de su pecho y tuvo que defenderse.

— Hinata Hyuga, ya veo… aun de niña lo defendías — Murmuro para sí mismo el encapuchado.

Sin descansar siquiera, la niña Hyuga siguió intentándolo golpear mediante el uso del Puño Suave de su clan, algo que se le hiso raro a Hinata fue que el encapuchado conocía perfectamente su estilo de lucha. Pero, como ese no era momento para distraerse, siguió atacando mientras esperaba conectar un solo golpe.

Hartándose, el encapuchado detuvo sus puchos y le hiso retroceder. Pero, eso era lo que el rubio de ojos azul cielo esperaba.

[Rasengan]

Con la ayuda de su quinto clon, Naruto llego al frente y conecto su nueva técnica favorita en el pecho del encapuchado, creyendo que tenía la victoria asegurada por el daño físico e interno que causaba en Rasengan, el rubio bajo la guardia.

— Entiendo, ya lo entiendo… — Abriendo sus ojos sorprendido, Naruto se dio cuenta que el encapuchado había detenido su Rasengan con la mano descubierta y sin protector alguno — Apuesto que es la primera vez que luchan juntos, pero se compenetran bien… por eso terminaron juntos…

La última frase la dijo casi en un susurro.

Tomando el brazo del rubio Uzumaki, llevándolo al frente y haciendo chocar con la niña Hyuga, el encapuchado quedo frente a ellos y dijo las últimas palabras.

— Busquen el origen del inicio, la raíz de la catástrofe, y sobretodo… las almas de las leyendas…

Entonces, todo se volvió negro para el joven Naruto Uzumaki y su compañera, Hinata Hyuga.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— Así que este es todo el entrenamiento que Naruto ha recibido desde sus inicios como ninja — Sentada en su nuevo escritorio, la actual Hokage, Tsunade Senju, miraba la hoja que poseía en sus manos con una mueca de desagrado — Da vergüenza, viendo esto puedo decir que no le han enseñado absolutamente nada, lo más resaltante fue caminar sobre un árbol y por supuesto, el Rasengan que Jiraya le enseño hace poco, no nombro los Clones de Sombra porque esos los aprendió solo.

— Sí. Antes de tomar el liderazgo del equipo número #7 me tome las molestias de estudiarlos a cada uno. Sasuke es el más completo del equipo, Sakura le sigue en conocimiento, y al final queda Naruto por ser muy inestable — El Ninja que Copia, Kakashi Hatake se encontraba frente a la Hokage — Pero al igual que usted me dio gracia descubrir que los expedientes de todos ellos estaban totalmente errados, Naruto aprendió un Jutsu prohibido por si solo en solo 2 horas, nadie en la historia lo había hecho antes, es capaz de enfrentarse a un rival que lo sobrepasa en experiencia con puro instinto y adecua su estilo de lucha callejero dependiendo la situación. Además, por si fuera poco, domino un Jutsu rango "A" que solo Minato-sensei y Jiraya-sama han podido lograr hacer, no me incluyo porque a mí se me hiso más fácil por el Sharingan.

— Entonces llegamos a la misma conclusión, francamente te agradezco que dejaras el entrenamiento de Naruto a manos del pervertido de Jiraya. Según se, parece que Jiraya desea llevárselo de entrenamiento por un tiempo, evaluare la situación para ver si es posible hacerlo.

— Comprendo, Tsunade-sama. Otra cosa, ¿Parece ser que usted le tomo cariño al chico? — Pregunto el Ninja que Copia a la actual Hokage.

— Para que lo niego, aunque suene ridículo que lo diga, ese niño me salvo la vida, a mí, un Hokage. Cuando vi que se enfrentó con todas las de perder ante el esbirro de Orochimaru, puede sonar irracional viniendo de mí, pero fue como ver nuevamente vivos a Minato y Kushina a su lado — Una sonrisa cálida adorno los labios rojos de la rubia Senju — El carácter impulso e incorregible de la niña Kushina y el talento oculto del niño Minato, esos mocosos crecieron y trajeron al mundo a la unión perfecta de ambos. Ver a Naruto sonreír y cada día parecerse más a ellos, me hace recordar mucho a mi hermano menor, y eso… me da fuerzas para querer proteger a ese mocoso revoltoso.

— Aunque me he enfocado más en Sasuke, Jiraya-sama y yo quedamos que cuando terminara de entrenar a Naruto, su entrenamiento final quedaría en mis manos — Explico el Jonin de cabello blanco — Ese niño es el legado de mi Sensei, daré todo lo que tengo para que su sueño se vuelva realidad.

— Antes de que te vayas, Kakashi. El mocoso tiene novia, me gustaría jugarle bromas con eso.

— No tiene, como sabe al ser el contenedor del Kyubi hace que muchos lo eviten, los padres han querido hacer que sus hijos no se acerquen mucho a Naruto. Pero bueno, al tener el carácter y el don para atraer a las personas, les fue imposible que ellos no terminaran siguiendo a Naruto.

— Entonces no tiene… que lastima.

— Pero… hay una niña que siempre lo está viendo, bueno, más que viendo yo diría observando con mucha admiración — Al escuchar eso, Tsunade presto atención — Según me he dado cuenta, ella parece admirarlo y se esfuerza por parecerse un poco a él.

— ¿No me digas que es una Fangirl? Esas niñas siempre dejan mal paradas a las Kunoichis — Pregunto con temor la rubia Senju.

El Jonin rio levemente y negó de inmediato su pregunta.

— No. Ella no es así, simplemente creo que Naruto la ayudo en el pasado y por alguna razón, ella piensa que aún no es digna de intentar algo con él. Además, el carácter de esa niña es muy tímido, técnicamente hablando, ella es lo opuesto a Naruto.

— Oh…eso es complicado. Dime, ¿Quién es esa niña?

— Pues, es la hija de Hiashi Hyuga, la actual heredera del clan Hyuga.

— ¡¿El clan Hyuga?! — Exclamo llena de sorpresa la actual Hokage — ¡¿Me estás diciendo que Naruto enamoro sin saberlo a la próxima líder?!

— A-Algo así… ¿Por qué?

— N-Nada, es solo que el clan Hyuga siempre ha sido algo receloso con eso, siempre terminan casándose con personas de su mismo clan para que el Byakugan no pierda efectividad — Se recompuso la Hokage — Si Naruto se interesa en esa chica, le será difícil concretar algo, además el Kyubi no lo ayuda mucho.

— Si eso pasa, el encontrara la forma, ya sabemos cómo es de cabezota.

— Tienes razón, eso lo heredo de su madre — Sonrió Tsunade — Eso es todo, puedes retirarte, Kakashi.

A solo pocos centímetros de la puerta, Kakashi detuvo su andar al sentir como un Ambu apareció frente a Tsunade.

— Hokage-sama, se me comunico que hace 10 minutos un sujeto desconocido se infiltro en la aldea — Comenzó a explicar el Ambu — Y no solo es eso, los ninjas identificados como Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga desaparecieron con ese sujeto.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?! — De inmediato, Tsunade se levando de su asiento y llego frente al Ambu — Forma un escuadrón de rastreo lo antes posible, divídelo en tres grupos y que uno de ellos rastreen la zona en donde se encontraban los chicos, mientras el otro buscara pistas en el perímetro.

— ¿Qué hacemos con el tercer grupo?

— Irán conmigo, esto no solo me huele a secuestro — La mirada color miel de Tsunade se posó sobre la enorme ventana de la oficina del Hokage — _"El Jinchuriki y la heredera del clan Hyuga. Vea por donde lo vea, esto no es normal, definitivamente algo está pasando aquí"._

 _ **7 Años En El Futuro**_

— Mi cabeza me duele-Dattebayo — Naruto Uzumaki, el recién graduado ninja de Konoha se levantó del suelo y miro el reluciente sol sobre el — ¿Cuándo diablos amaneció? Hace poco estaba oscureciendo.

— ¿D-Donde... estamos? — A su lado, Hinata Hyuga realizo esa pregunta — N-Naruto-kun… ¿Qué haces?

— Pues, no lograremos nada quedándonos en medio de los campos de entrenamiento, mejor regresemos al centro de la aldea.

— T-Tienes razón… vamos.

Asiento, los chicos comenzaron a retirarse del campo de entrenamiento en donde despertaron y comenzaron a acercarse cada vez más al centro de Konoha. Aunque mientras más caminaban, sentían las miradas de curiosidad sobre ellos, ¿Por qué los miraban como bichos raros?

— " _Entiendo que me vean de esa forma, ¿Pero porque ven así a Hinata?" —_ Pensó sin entender lo que sucedía frente a él, nuestro rubio Uzumaki — Hinata, por aquí.

Tomo la mano de la desprevenida Hyuga, y le hiso entrar en un callejón en medio de la calle.

Quedándose ahí metidos, ambos comenzaron a escuchar la conversación de un grupo de mujeres que hablaban en voz alta.

— ¡Qué envidia! Mira que casarse con el héroe, mataría por ser ella.

— Baja la voz, recuerda que Hyuga-senpai posee un club de fans y si te escuchan, te golpearan muy feo.

— Cállate, aun no entiendo que vio Naruto-senpai en esa mujercita para que de la noche a la mañana le pidiera matrimonio.

— Solo baja la voz, idiota. No quiero que me golpeen porque hablas mal de la pareja del héroe.

Esos fueron los murmullos que lograron escuchar los jóvenes ninjas de la Aldea de la Hoja.

Pero, esas oraciones dejaron helados tanto a Naruto como a Hinata.

Esas mujeres estaban hablando de una Hyuga y en especial, nombraron el nombre de Naruto y le añadieron el adjetivo Senpai a él.

— Así que… ¿Quiénes son ustedes? — Alguien les hablo de cerca — ¿Son acaso imitadores de Naruto y Hinata?

— ¡Ahhh! — Grito el rubio Uzumaki, saliendo del callejón junto a la Hyuga peli azul.

Fue ahí cuando se dieron cuenta, la aldea en donde estaban, era completamente diferente a la que ellos poseían. El centro estaba cambiado, las tiendas estaban siendo remodeladas, incluso algunas calles parecían estar siendo asfaltadas.

La aldea estaba cambiando a pasos agigantados.

— Entonces, lo preguntare otra vez — El dueño de esa voz era un hombre joven de cabello negro y piel extrañamente blanca, su vestimenta era un conjunto Ambu de tela negra y además, la sonrisa totalmente fingida que usaba hacia que los chicos se sintieran terriblemente nerviosos — ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

¿Dónde Demonios estaban?

¿Cómo habían llegado a ese lugar tan extraño?

Pero sobre todo… ¿Cómo harían para regresar a su aldea?

Las historias poseían un ciclo en la continuidad del pasar de los años.

Muchas personas se han preguntado al pasar del tiempo, ¿Cómo sería encontrarse con sus versiones pasadas? Claro que eso es imposible de hacer, cada versión está en su época predestinada.

Pero… ¿Qué pasaría si alguien altera esas líneas de tiempo?

Bueno, la respuesta es sencilla.

Cada uno de ellos, sabrá en vida propia, que son… ¡Los lazos A Través Del Tiempo!

 _ **Hola soy ReyEvolution…**_

 _ **Les diré la verdad, no sé qué pasa por mi cabeza ultimadamente.**_

 _ **Cada vez que tengo una idea la comienzo a plasmar en Word, pero al pasar las 1.500 palabras se me quitan las ganas y dejo de escribirla.**_

 _ **Pero esta, ¿No sé por qué? Pero al comenzar a escribirla me sentí inspirado completamente y el resultado es este, el Prólogo más largo que he hecho jamás.**_

 _ **Mis Prologos siempre son de 3.000, 4.000 o más largos 5.000 palabras, pero este, ¿De verdad no sé qué paso? Pero este Prologo llego a las 8.100 palabras tan facilmente.**_

 _ **Jejeje, soy un pillo.**_

 _ **Pero enserio, mis buenos amigos.**_

 _ **He leído historias de Naruto viajando al pasado o al futuro y la gran mayoría no son muy buenas, pero hay unas que te dejan pegado a la computadora, esperando el siguiente capítulo como si fuera una droga de la más alta clase.**_

 _ **Siempre me llamo la atención escribir sobre un Naruto adulto con su mini yo pequeño, me daba gracia hacerlo y puedo decir el día de hoy que ya lo estoy viviendo.**_

 _ **La lucha contra Toneri fue una de mis batallas favoritas… rápida, llena de sentimiento, directa al punto y con un desenlace que ya sabíamos, pero no fue predecible.**_

 _ **Soy un escritor aficionado y escribir para ustedes es lo que me da ganas de seguir con lo que hago, ya que lo hago con mucho gusto y no me pagan por hacerlo.**_

 _ **Su apoyo es mi pago, solo eso.**_

 _ **Esta idea fue algo que llego como lo hiso en su tiempo High School DxD Life: Kizuna… algo así jejeje.**_

 _ **Bueno, me estoy extendiendo.**_

 _ **No sé cómo será recibida esta historia, pero espero y ruego a Dios que les guste y me digan en sus Reviews que tanto les gusto.**_

 _ **Otra cosa, como estoy muy inspirado y hoy mismo comenzare escribir el 2 capitulo.**_

 _ **Si esta historia supera los 25 Reviews antes de que la semana que viene termine, yo con gusto les daré el 2 capitulo antes, y si ustedes me dan esos 25 Reviews antes de tiempo, les daré el nuevo capítulo el mismísimo miércoles.**_

 _ **No es mala idea, ¿Cierto?**_

 _ **Pero bueno, como siempre les deseo suerte y cuídense mucho.**_

 _ **Espero sus Reviews.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima ReyEvolution…**_

.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lazos A Través Del Tiempo**_

 _ **Capítulo I**_

 _Tu Eres Yo, Y Yo… Soy Tu_

 _ **Tierra-65**_

— ¡Voy saliendo! — Exclamo a toda voz una pequeña niña de alrededor de 10 años de edad mientras salía de su hogar para emprender rumbo hacia la Primaria.

Sus características más su carácter impulsivo la hacían una persona imposible de no resaltar.

Largo cabello rojo carmesí que se menaba salvajemente con las corrientes de viento, y dejaba caer sobre su rostro cuatro flequillos que hacían resaltar sus radiantes y característicos ojos azules como el mismo cielo.

El color de cabello más el carácter impulso lo heredo directamente de su madre, mientras los ojos azules más la ternura que poseía la había sacado de su padre.

Incluso escucho por su madre que cuando su padre era joven, ella misma lo llego a llamar "Niño afeminado" porque le era imposible creer que un niño varón se portara tan dulce y amable con cualquiera.

¿Quién diría que años después su madre terminaría locamente enamorada de su padre?

Cosas de la vida, ¿Cierto?

En fin.

El punto es que esa dulce e impulsiva niña de largo cabello rojo carmesí y radiantes ojos color azul cielo se llama, Mio Uzumaki, aunque su nombre completo seria Mio Namikaze Uzumaki.

Hija mejor de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki.

Hermana menor por 6 años de Naruto Uzumaki.

¿Por qué ellos dos poseían como apellido representativo el de su madre?

Pues según las costumbres de su país, el apellido con mayor peso es el cual se les dará a los hijos que nazcan luego del matrimonio.

Mio no sabía mucho de eso, además que a su edad ese tema no era algo que le quitara el sueño, pero según escucho una vez de parte de su hermano mayor, su madre era la última heredera de la familia Uzumaki y la misma poseía unos terrenos muy extensos a las afuera de la ciudad y según los rumores, en esos mismos terrenos se encontraba un castillo que perteneció a su familia materna desde hace cientos de años.

¿Por qué el castillo?

Pues la respuesta era fácil, Mio Uzumaki… no tenía idea alguna de ello.

Su Escuela Primaria quedaba a solo 15 minutos de su hogar si se iba corriendo, lo cual era algo que la niña adoraba y por eso se unió desde los 8 años al club de atletismo, correr y sentir el viento tocar su rostro le daba una sensación que disfrutaba mucho.

Se podía decir que su vida era común y corriente, ya saben, la misma rutina aburrida de siempre: Levantarse, comer, ir al colegio, hablar con tus amigos y dormir para esperar que el día siguiente comenzara.

Sí. Así es, su vida era esa misma rutina que si bien no odiaba, le aburría.

Pero todo cambio un día, específicamente un día hace 6 meses.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

La historia comenzó cuando ella se encontraba regresando de la Escuela Primaria, pero por cosas de la vida decidió dar vuelta y pasar por el parque, lo cual fue el detonante para que su vida cambiara.

Al darse vuelta y entrar en el parque, se encontró con una carta que se asemejaba mucho a las cartas de tarot, sin pensarlo mucho la curiosidad le gano a su sentido común y después de estirar su brazo, tomo la carta con su mano derecha.

Nada especial paso.

Vio la imagen a través de sus brillantes ojos azul cielo y se pudo dar cuenta como la carta poseía la ilustración de un zorro dorado. Pero no cualquier zorro, no, claro que no lo era. La carta que había tomado tenía como ilustración a un Zorro de Nueve Colas que en su país era una leyenda conocida como un Youkai Kitsune muy antiguo que vivió hace muchos cientos de años.

Al ver que no había nadie cerca de su posición, y viendo como la carta aparentemente no le pertenecía a nadie en específico, la pequeña Mio Uzumaki la tomo con sus pequeñas manos y la guardo en su mochila, justo entre uno de sus cuadernos de estudio.

Después de unos cuantos minutos llego a su hogar y abrió la puerta.

— Mio, ¿No llegas algo tarde? — Una voz masculina, pero que poseía el sutil tono de juventud en su pronunciación le hablo brevemente — Pasa, la cena estará lista en cuestión de minutos.

— Onii-chan — Dijo la pequeña pelirroja al ver como su hermano mayor le invitaba a pasar.

Naruto Uzumaki, la copia exacta de su padre, solo que poseía en breves detalles algunas características diminutas de su madre, pero no eran fáciles de ver a la primera porque eran eso, características muy diminutivas.

Para Mio Uzumaki su hermano mayor era su modelo a seguir. Fuerte, valiente, astuto y muchas cosas que desde muy pequeña hicieron que Mio sintiera algo más que simple admiración por su hermano mayor.

Así es, Mio Uzumaki poseía el complejo de hermana menor hacia su hermano mayor, lo cual se podía definir fácilmente con las siguientes palabras: Mio Uzumaki, estaba totalmente e incorregiblemente enamorada de su hermano mayor, Naruto Uzumaki.

— Mio, ¿Pasa algo malo? — Al ver como su hermana menor no se movía, Naruto reacciono y se acercó a ella, pego su frente brevemente con la de su hermanita y dijo — Que bueno, parece que no tienes fiebre, aunque tu rostro esta rojo creo que estarás bien.

— S-Sí… e-estoy b-bien… — Dijo mientras tartamudeaba brevemente — V-Voy a p-pasar, Onii-chan.

— Okey, Kohan-san está acomodando la mesa, ayúdala en eso por favor — Pidió el rubio de ojos azules a su hermana menor — Otro cosa, Shion vendrá luego, según parece sus padres salieron y le pidieron a mis padres que la dejaran quedarse por esta noche.

— ¡Esa mujer ya está grande y puede quedarse sola en su casa! — Rebatió de inmediato la pelirroja Uzumaki, mostrando su total desagrado por la joven antes nombrada por Naruto — Además, Onii-chan. Shion es una vil ladronzuela que quiere venir aquí y romper la paz que poseemos.

— ¿De qué hablas, Mio? Shion de por si es de altos recursos, ella jamás a robado algo en su vida — Dijo Naruto, sin entender a qué quería llegar su hermana menor — Intenta llevarte bien con ella, recuerda que ahora sus padres y los nuestros son amigos y por lo tanto, Shion ahora es parte de nuestra familia.

— No tengo que llevarme bien con ella, pero… — Sus ojos azules miraron tristemente a los de su hermano mayor, casi al borde de las lágrimas — Y-Ya que Onii-chan la prefiera más a ella, y-yo… v-voy a hacerlo.

Al verla de esa forma.

Naruto sonrió levemente y se acercó nuevamente a ella, se arrodillo para quedar a su altura y le acaricio tiernamente su melena de cabello roja.

— No seas tontita, soy tu hermano mayor y para mi tu eres lo más importante. Cuando Ka-chan y Tou-chan salen de casa, el encargado de este hogar soy yo y por lo tanto… — Miro a su hermana menor y beso su frente mediante un cálido beso — Es mi deber estar al pendiente de ti y que tu entre todas las personas, estés feliz y contenta.

— Onii-chan, y-yo… e-este… — Sin saber cómo pedir lo que quería, comenzó a jugar con sus dedos y miro el suelo — Me das un abrazo, por favor…

Ante esa petición, Naruto Uzumaki rio levemente y abrió sus brazos.

— Si, si princesa — Acepto gustoso el rubio Uzumaki.

Asintiendo contenta, la pelirroja sonrió enormemente y se arrojó a los brazos de su hermano mayor.

Pero, sin que Naruto se diera cuenta de la realidad, mientras abrazaba a su hermana menor, esta misma miraba la pared detrás de su hermano y sonreía totalmente orgullosa.

— " _Siempre funciona, sin importar que esa rubia posea pechos de vaca, la hermana menor siempre gana" —_ Pensó Mio, al ver como su plan era un total éxito.

Toda esa tierna y conmovida escena había sido una actuación de la segunda hija de Minato y Kushina.

— Ahora, ve a ayudar a Koh… — Sin embargo, sus palabras murieron al sentir una sed de sangre tremenda nacía detrás de el — K-Kohan-san… ¿Q-Qué pasa…?

— Sabía que este día llegaría, fui tonta e ingenua al pensar que jamás caerías ante la tentación. Naruto Uzumaki, tu eres un… eres un… — Una mujer que poseía alrededor de 25 años y gozaba de un cabello azul corto comenzó a hablar siniestramente — ¡Maldito siscon amante de las niñas!

¡Pam!

Ese ruido, provino del sartenazo que Kohan impacto contra la cabeza del rubio Uzumaki.

Según parecía, había malinterpretado la escena de ambos hermanos que la pelirroja inicio hace poco.

— ¡Onii-chan!

Viendo como su adorado hermano mayor caía al suelto debido al golpe, la pequeña Mio grito su nombre y fue en su auxilio.

 _ **Horas Después**_

La cena había concluido y Mio ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces su hermano mayor intento explicarle a Kohan el malentendido que ella pensaba que no era cierto.

Kohan era una allegada a la familia que por cuestiones de trabajo, se había mudado a la ciudad y actualmente se encontraba viviendo junto a ellos, cabe decir que Kushina la adoraba y de inmediato acepto que ella viniera a vivir con ellos.

— Kohan-san, la quiero pero a veces dañas los momentos entre Onii-chan y yo.

Mio Uzumaki, la segunda hija nacida en el matrimonio Uzumaki-Namikaze se encontraba en la bañera de su hogar mientras tomaba un relajante baño para acostarse y dormir fresca y limpia.

Dejo caer su cuerpo totalmente en la bañera, y cerró los ojos para intentar relajarse por completo.

— **Vaya, ¿Quién diría que tú serias quien me encontrara?** — Una voz siniestra se escuchó por todo el baño — **Creo que debo decir "Hola", ¿Verdad?**

De inmediato, la pequeña pelirroja abrió sus ojos azules y salió de un salto de la bañera, olvidando por unos momentos su total desnudes, ella busco al dueño de esa voz.

— ¿Quién es? — Exigió saber de inmediato la pelirroja — ¡Salga ya!

— **Porque ninguno hereda la paciencia del Yondaime, siempre sacan el mal genio de la cabeza de tomate** — Hablo nuevamente la misma voz — **Ve hacia abajo, pequeña mocosa.**

Haciendo caso a la voz, Mio Uzumaki miro a sus pies y casi se cae debido a la impresión.

Debajo de ella se encontraba un pequeño Zorro de Nueve Colas que no debía pasar los 20 cm de altura.

— ¡Que lindura! — El miedo se esfumo en un dos por tres y la pelirroja tomo al pequeño zorro entre sus brazos y lo restregó contra su mejilla — ¡Eres lo segundo más lindo que he visto en mi vida!

— **O-Oye, mocosa del Demonio bájame de una vez** — Exigió el pequeño Zorro de Nueve Colas — **Es el colmo, primero te asustas y después me abrazas como si fuera un simple peluche de feria. Además, ¿Cómo que soy lo segundo más lindo que has visto en tu vida?**

— Pues mi Onii-chan es lo más lindo que existe — Revelo sin vergüenza alguna la pequeña pelirroja — Pero, Zorro-chan. Tu apariencia y voz no pegan en lo más mínimo, ¿Lo sabias, cierto?

— **Déjame en paz, mocosa** —Un suspiro escapo del cuerpo del pequeño zorro — **Por cierto, me llamo Kurama y recuérdalo bien. Según pude ver en tus recuerdos, eres la segunda hija del hombre rubio y la cabeza de tomate, ¿Verdad?**

— Sí. Además mi Ka-chan no es cabeza de tomate, muchos niños dicen que mi cabello es muy lindo y mi Tou-chan se enamoró de Ka-chan por su cabello rojo — Dijo Mio, defendiendo a toda costa su herencia pelirroja — Pero Zor… No. Kura-chan, ¿Quién eres tú?

— **Soy el Legendario y temido Kyubi No Yokou, el Bijuu más fuerte de todos y el amo señor del Fuego** — Revelo dramatizando sus movimiento el Zorro de Nueve Colas ahora conocido como Kurama — **Pero, en estos momentos debo infórmate que tú, Mio Uzumaki, has sido elegida como mi contenedora hasta que completemos nuestra misión.**

— ¿Eh…? — Un enorme signo de interrogación se formó sobre la cabeza de la pequeña Mio — ¿De qué hablas, Kura-chan?

— **Hubiera preferido que alguien más encontrara mi carta, pero ya que fuiste tú quien la toco y unió su energía con la mía ya no existe vuelta atrás. Veras, existen 9 cartas como la mía que por razones que no diré ahora, se esparcieron por toda esta Ciudad y sino las recolectamos antes de que mis hermanos despiertes… la Ciudad se volverá solo polvo de estrellas** — Ante tal explicación tan detallista, la expresión de Mio Uzumaki dejaría en ridículo a un jugador de póker profesional — **Entonces, ¿Entiendes el peligro al que nos enfrentamos?**

3… 2… 1…

— ¡¿De qué clase de película barata saliste tú?! — Grito a todo pulmón la pelirroja Uzumaki — ¡Eso no tiene sentido! ¡Ni siquiera posee fundamento! ¡¿Por qué le haría caso a un zorro que no mide ni 25 cm?!

— **Que fastidio, todos los Uzumaki son así de ruidoso.**

— ¡Mio! ¡¿Estas bien?! — Sin tocar la puerta del baño, Naruto Uzumaki entro de inmediato al lugar en donde aseaba su hermana menor — ¿Eh…?

Pero lo que vio, lo dejo totalmente mudo.

Su hermana menor se encontraba totalmente desnuda a solo poco menos de un metro de distancia de él.

— Onii-chan… — Dijo Mio al verlo parado frente a ella, pero entonces recordó el lugar en donde se encontraba y en menos de un segundo, todo su rostro adquirió el mismo color de su intenso cabello.

— Y-Yo… v-voy salie…

Pero, no podo continuar hablando debido a que cayo inconsciente en el suelo del baño.

¿Por qué cayo inconsciente?

Pues el pequeño zorro llamado Kurama le había proporcionado un golpe en sus partes nobles, queriendo evitar que descubriera su existencia y continuara la extraña escena que estaba viendo.

— Kura-chan… ¿Qué hiciste? — Mio se acercó a su hermano y tomo de inmediato su pulso a través de su brazo derecho — Está vivo… gracias a Dios.

— **Bueno, terminando ya con nuestras presentaciones, espero que a partir de hoy seamos buenos compañeros… o al menos, no intentemos asesinarnos el uno al otro, Mio Uzumaki.**

— Siento que mi vida normal… se acaba de perder para siempre…

De esa forma, comenzó su historia.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Tiempo Actual**_

— ¡Quiero que regrese mi vida normal! — Exclamo mientras lloraba a lágrimas suelta.

— **Ya cállate, no todo ha salido mal. Debo recordaste que conociste a tu mejor amiga gracias al gran Kurama-sama** — Al ser su actual contenedora, Mio Uzumaki podría hablar mediante su comunicación mental con Kurama sin que nadie los escuchara.

— B-Bueno… tienes algo de razón…

Ella era orgullosa y al igual que su madre, un poco testaruda, por lo cual darle la razón a Kurama le costaba un poco.

— Buenos días, Mio — Una voz femenina que poseía un tono infantil le hablo a su espalda — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso peleas otra vez con Kurama-sama?

Mio conocía perfectamente a la dueña de esa voz.

¿Cómo no hacerlo?

Era su mejor amiga desde hace 6 meses.

Una niña de 10 años al igual que ella. Largo cabello castaño claro y unos ojos que según el criterio de Mio, eran los ojos más lindos del mundo, dado su extraño color perla brillante.

— Hanabi, bueno… ya sabes cómo somos Kura-chan y yo — Dijo la pelirroja Uzumaki a su mejor amiga — ¿Cómo estás?

Hanabi Hyuga, ese era el nombre completo de esa niña de cabello castaño y ojos color perla.

— Bien, Shion-sama me trata de maravilla, le estoy muy agradecida por su amabilidad y hospitalidad — Dijo Hanabi, comenzando a caminar junto a Mio.

— No te confíes de ella, esa mujerzuela solo quiere quedar bien con Onii-chan.

— No creo que eso pase, yo conocí a Shion-sama mucho antes que a Onii… digo, a Naruto-san.

Mio la vio fijamente unos segundos, Hanabi estaba por decirle "Onii-chan" a su Onii-chan. La primera vez que la presento ella lo llamo de ese modo y luego se disculpó de inmediato una y otra vez, aunque a su hermano mayor no le importaba, Mio vio esa acción muy extraña y no pudo evitar preguntar a Hanabi, ¿Qué había pasado?

Según Hanabi. Naruto Uzumaki le recordaba mucho a su hermano mayor, al hermano mayor que por cuestiones que Mio no sabía, Hanabi llegaba meses sin verle.

Para entender mejor la historia, se tenía que regresar hasta hace 6 meses cuando conoció a Hanabi.

El punto era, que luego de que Kurama le explicara que debía hacer debido a que se había convertido en contra de su voluntad en su contenedora, debía recolectar 7 cartas en las cuales se encontraba sellado el poder de sus hermanos.

Cuando se enfrentó al primero de ellos, en un lugar que Kurama creo mediante sellos con su energía y los traslado lejos de la Ciudad, más bien los envió a una dimensión paralela a esta o algo así, ella no entendía muy bien esas cosas.

Bueno, ese mismo día conocía a una niña llamada Hanabi Hyuga que poseía el poder de la hermana menor de Kurama, según Hanabi el nombre de esa Bijuu era Nibi.

La batalla fue dura, pero gracias al poder de Kurama que era mayor al de sus hermanos, más aun teniendo la ayuda de Nibi y siendo dos contra uno, obtuvieron la victoria sobre el primer Bijuu llamado Shukaku.

Habían pasado 6 meses luchando contra ellos, según Kurama debido al sello de las cartas sus hermanos no podían usar todo su poder y eso les facilitaba el trabajo.

Actualmente poseían en sus menos 5 de las 7 cartas que debían capturar, ya que dos de ellas eran de Kurama y Nibi, solo debían capturar a otras dos y su vida normal volvería a la normalidad de una vez.

— Hanabi, si deseas llamar a mi Onii-chan de esa forma, no hay problema, solo a ti te permito hacerlo — Mio adoraba a Hanabi, tanto así que le daba permiso de usar el término "Onii-chan" en su hermano mayor, y creándolo, eso era decir mucho.

— No creo que este bien, pero gracias, Mio. Mientras tanto, es mejor que nos apresuremos o llegaremos tarde — Informo Hanabi, dándose cuenta del tiempo que estaban perdiendo debido a su plática.

— ¡Es verdad! ¡Anko-sensei nos matara! — Grito la segunda hija de Minato y Kushina, mientras comenzaba a correr a la Escuela Primaria.

Hanabi se rio al verla actuar así, y quedo varios pasos detrás de ella.

— **Hanabi, ¿Está bien que le sigas mintiendo?** — Dijo una voz en su cabeza, no era nadie menos que Nibi — **Ella te quiere mucho, y tú la quieres a ella, no creo que si le cuentas tu pasado ella huya de ti.**

— Lo sé, pero no quiero romper la bella amistad que Mio me brindo hace 6 meses. Si le digo la verdad, nuestra amistad se romperá inevitablemente — Respondió Hanabi, con claro pesar en su hablar — Ya la viste, ella está muy feliz de terminar la misión y recuperar su vida normal, si le digo de dónde vengo, ella querrá ayudarme y sus problemas nunca terminarían.

— **Hanabi…** — Nibi guardo silencio unos segundos antes de continuar — **Sigo pensando que está mal, si tanto miedo le tienes a tu pasado solo huye de él. Después de todo él se sacrificó para que tu sonrieras de nuevo, si lo deseas puedes ser feliz en este mundo, junto a las personas que te aprecian.**

— Nibi, yo no tengo derecho a soñar con esa vida. Porque para que yo estuviera aquí en estos momentos, millones tuvieron que perecer, no soy digna de caminar al lado de Mio como lo he estado haciendo.

— **¡Eso no es verdad!** — Exclamo Nibi, rara vez ella se alteraba, pero tal parece que esta era una de esas veces — **Eres una niña muy tierna que se vio envuelta en un mundo peligroso, tu no deseaste tener el destino que tuviste y por eso tu hermano se sacrificó para que tu sonrieras de nuevo, puedes tener la vida que quieras… solo tienes que desearlo y listo, yo estaré a tu lado hasta que lo desees.**

— Gracias, Nibi. Yo hare… lo mejor que pueda.

Sus ojos color perla visualizaran la figura de su mejor amiga.

— ¡Hanabi! ¡Date prisa o llegaremos tarde! — Grito Mio desde lejos.

— ¡Sí! ¡Recuerda que soy más rápida que tú! — Respondió Hanabi, corriendo para alcanzarla.

Su hermano mayor le dio una segunda oportunidad en un nuevo mundo.

¿Quién diría que en ese nuevo mundo, se encontraría a una niña… tan parecida a él?

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Tierra-616**_

 _ **Konohagakure – Torre Hokage**_

— Sabía que cuando Tsunade-sama me dijo que sería su sucesor debía rechazar la oferta, ahora veo porque el terrible presentimiento — Sentado en la silla de madera negra, detrás de su escritorio y con sus codos sobre la mesa, Kakashi Hatake pronuncio dicha oración — Perdonen de verdad que no los entienda, pero como es eso de que aparecieron un Naruto y una Hinata versión niños.

— Yo puedo explicarle todo, Hokage-sama — Sai. El miembro nuevo que en un principio llego para suplir a Sasuke Uchiha en el equipo número #7 pero después formo lazos de hermandad con los miembros originales y se volvió parte esencial del equipo, dio un paso al frente y encaro al Hokage — Cuando me encontraba de paseo luego de salir de la florería Yamanaka, me llamo la atención una pareja de niños que se me hicieron muy conocidos, decidí seguirlos y cuando los vi bien pensé de inmediato que eran fans de Naruto-kun y Hinata-san, pero luego caí en cuenta que no eran fans… sino que eran ellos mismos, ¿O algo así?

— Entiendo eso, pero lo que no entiendo es lo siguiente… ¿Cómo paso eso? Sé que nos hemos enfrentado a amenazas que debieron hacer que nuestro sentido de la sorpresa desapareciera hace mucho, pero aun así… no puedo entenderlo — Kakashi suspiro totalmente resignado a la paz y tranquilidad que tanto deseaba obtener — Naruto y Hinata poseen 19 años, están a solo pocas semanas de casarse, pero ahora me dicen que aparecieron dos niños que son ellos dos cuando tenían 12 o 13 años sin razón alguna, ¿Qué clase de broma bizarra es esta?

— Kakashi-sensei, si me lo permite, quisiera dar mi informe — Sakura Haruno, una miembro fundador del equipo número #7 pidió la palabra — Cuando Sai los encontró, según se por sus palabras el rubio quiso defenderse y debido a eso entro en una pelea contra Sai que como todos debemos suponer, perdió de inmediato, sin embargo, la niña intento defenderlo y como tal, Sai tuvo que dejarlos inconscientes a ambos.

— Debo entender que tu personalmente los revisaste, ¿Verdad? — Pregunto Kakashi — ¿Cómo están ellos dos?

— Aun inconscientes, pero pude examinarlos sin ningún inconveniente. Naruto al igual que el Naruto adulto posee el sello que posee preso a Kurama, mientras Hinata muestra los mismos patrones y signos que la que conocemos, sé que suena tonto y ridículo al decirlo, pero ellos dos… son Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga — Explico Sakura mientras afirmaba ciegamente en sus pruebas.

— Por Dios, ¿Sera que nunca tendremos paz? — Le pregunto Kakashi al claro cielo azul — Soy el Hokage, un veterano de 2 Guerras Ninjas, pero con mucha vergüenza debo ser sincero con ustedes… no sé qué hacer en estos momentos.

— No hay que avergonzarse, Hokage-sama. Nadie sabría qué hacer en una situación así, todo es demasiado repentino y confuso, más para mí que estudio para saber expresar mis emociones — Dijo Sai, comprendió perfectamente la situación del Hokage.

— Pero has mejorado mucho, Sai. Veo que Ino te ha tendió mucho la mano, ¿Verdad? — Sakura pregunto con clara burla en su pregunta.

— Sí, Ino me ha ayudado mucho — Respondió de inmediato el ninja de piel pálida — Es mucho mejor que tú en todo el sentido de la palabra, más bonita y menos regañona.

Una vena se formó en la frente de Sakura, mientras apretaba sus puños para aguantar las ganas de golpear a su compañero de equipo.

— Sabes, no sé si aún dices esos comentarios porque no sabes que significan, o lo haces a propósito para retar mi paciencia — Dijo Sakura, mientras sonreía falsamente y ocultaba su enojo.

— Me alegra saber que ustedes dos se sigan llevando bien, pero por ahora les tengo una misión a ambos — Kakashi rompió la conversación de ambos jóvenes ninjas — Busquen a Naruto y a Hinata, explíquenle la situación detalladamente a ambos, y por favor… no dejen que Naruto haga una locura solo por verse así mismo cuando era niño.

— ¡Sí! ¡Hokage-sama! — Dijeron ambos al unísono mientras desaparecían de la oficina del actual Hokage.

Kakashi viendo como ya estaba solo, se levantó de la silla de madera que usaba para descansar y se trasladó justamente hacia la ventana, poso sus brazos sobre ella y se dejó recargar por completo.

— Solo espero que nada malo pase a partir de ahora, el mundo está creando una paz que no puede ser afecta por ninguna oscuridad — Dijo el Ninja que Copia así mismo — Bueno, si algo pasa ellos estarán ahí para solucionarlo, y yo estaré a su lado para guiarlos, después de todo… siempre seguiré siendo su Sensei.

Los años podrían pasar uno tras otro.

Pero los vínculos y lazos formados jamás se romperían.

Sin importar cuanto tiempo pase, el siempre estaría ahí para enseñarles el camino correcto a seguir, porque el equipo número #7… eran su preciada familia.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _Una niña lloraba en medio de la nieve._

 _Sus hermosos ojos color perla no paraban de producir lágrimas de dolor._

 _Por culpa de su debilidad su tío había sido sacrificado y ahora su familia la veía como un mero estorbo, había perdido a su madre hace años y lo menos que quería era perder el aprecio de su padre._

 _Pero ya lo estaba haciendo._

— _¿Qué te paso? — Un niño de cabello rubio caminaba entre la nieve — ¿Por qué lloras? — Pregunto acercándose a ella — No hay que llorar._

— _E-Es que yo, y-yo…_

— _¿Dónde está tu casa? — La niña no respondió, bajo la mirada y guardo silencio — Que remedio, vamos._

 _El niño rubio tomo su mano y la ayudo a regresar, al cabo de unos minutos habían arribado a una enorme mansión que a los ojos del rubio parecía un palacio._

— _¿Por qué lloras si tienes una casa tan grande? — Pregunto el rubio mirando la estructura avergonzado ya que su hogar frente a la casa de la niña parecía un basurero — Yo no tengo a nadie, pero no… ¡No lloro-Dattebayo!_

 _La niña lo vio con asombro._

 _Ese niño de cabello rubio no paraba de sonreír._

— _¡Adiós! — Se despidió el niño corriendo lejos de ahí._

 _ **Tiempo Actual**_

Naruto Uzumaki comenzó a despertar del mundo de los sueños en el cual fue puesto debido al golpe de aquel ninja de piel pálida.

— ¡Es verdad! — Abrió los ojos de golpe — ¡¿Dónde está ese tipo?!

Pero cuando intento levantarse de golpe, choco contra la frente de otra persona y ambos cayeron al suelo debido al fuerte dolor.

— M-Me duele — Se quejó una voz femenina.

— H-Hinata, perdón… — Al escuchar la voz quejándose, Naruto recordó que no había venido solo.

— N-No te preocupes, fue u-un a-accidente — Le dijo la peli azul, intento no hacerlo sentir culpable.

— Pero aun así… ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué paso con el tipo que nos noqueo?! — La imagen del ninja de piel pálida volvió a llegar a su mente — ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué está pasando?

— Tranquilo, Naruto-kun. Yo desperté hace varios minutos y según escuche, estamos en un hospital — Hinata se ponía nerviosa al estar cerca de Naruto, pero si evitaba verlo a los ojos, podía hablar relativamente normal — Y-Yo, c-creo que lo m-mejor e-es esperar.

— ¿Estas segura? ¿Quizás quieran hacernos daño? — Pregunto Naruto, mostrando dudas mientras miraba toda la sala del cuarto de hospital en donde estaban actualmente — ¿Qué tal si escapamos?

— Yo creo que sería inútil, Naruto-kun. No sabemos dónde estamos, solo tenemos una idea porque se parece a Konoha, pero aun así es difícil — Dijo la primogénita Hyuga al rubio Uzumaki — Sé que suena mal, pero lo mejor es esperar.

— Pero no quiero que me abran la cabeza y revisen mi cerebro.

— ¿D-De donde s-sacaste eso? — Pregunto Hinata, claramente confundida por las palabras de Naruto.

— Cuando estaba de viaje con Ero-sennin, tuvimos tiempo de ver una película y ahí le sacaban el cerebro a las personas para leer sus mentes.

Ero-sennin.

Hinata no hablaba mucho con Naruto, pero en el poco tiempo que llevaba conversando con él, Naruto nombraba mucho a esa persona y según podía oír y ver sus expresiones… lo quería mucho.

— ¿Lo aprecias mucho? — El rubio arqueo una ceja extraño, no entendía a que se refería la peli azul — A Ero-sennin, ¿Lo aprecias mucho, cierto?

— Ah, bueno… yo no tengo Ka-chan o Tou-chan, y cuando conocí a Ero-sennin, por alguna razón… me sentí bien — Una pequeña pero honesta sonrisa adorno los labios del rubio Uzumaki — E-Es raro, pero cuando Ero-sennin está cerca… es como si tuviera a Tou-chan conmigo.

Ella solo pudo guardar silencio.

Ese chico frente a ella, era el verdadero Naruto Uzumaki.

Siempre lo vio como alguien fuerte que no se rendía ante nada ni nadie, claro que eso era cierto, pero Naruto Uzumaki también sufría como cualquier persona. La soledad no es buena para nadie, el rubio nunca conoció a su familia y prácticamente creció solo, sin nadie a su lado, y según podía darse cuenta, solo su meta de volverse Hokage lo mantenía de pie y evitaba que flaqueara a medio camino.

Si antes lo admiraba, ahora, justo en estos momentos… lo admiraba mucho más.

El que creció sin nada, ahora tenía a alguien que veía y de cierto modo, muy a su modo, respetaba y quería como padre.

— B-Bueno, sé que es raro que yo hable de eso. Aunque para Hinata que creció junto a su familia le es raro escuchar algo así — No lo dijo con malas intenciones, simplemente dijo lo que pensó, pero sus palabras hicieron que la peli azul llorara en silencio — H-Hinata, ¿Dije… algo malo?

Estaba nervioso al ver la reacción de la pequeña Hyuga, ¿Acaso dijo algo que la hiciera poner mal?

— Naruto-kun, recuerdas como Neji-niisama quería matarme ese día de los exámenes Chunin — Naruto asintió en silencio — No es el único que quiere hacerlo, como heredera del prestigioso clan Hyuga se esperaba mucho de mí, pero… yo los decepcione a todos.

— ¿Los decepcionaste? ¿Cómo fue eso…?

— Nosotros los herederos somos entrenados desde muy niños por nuestros padres, la razón de ello es que cuando ingresemos a la Academia Ninja poseamos un aprendizaje más avanzado que al de la rama Civil — Comenzó a explicar la peli azul de ojos color perla — Pero yo, siempre he sido un total fracaso, nunca pude aprender bien el estilo del clan Hyuga y solo ahora he podido empezar a usarlo bien.

— Pero… ¿Por qué desean matarte? — Naruto no entendía por qué querían hacerle tanto daño a Hinata, después de todo eran familia, ¿No?

— Un heredero que no sirve… solo es carne para perros — Revelo en una sola oración, la verdad detrás de su clan — Un día fui obligada a enfrentar a mi hermana menor en un combate para decidir a la nueva heredera, si yo ganaba seguía conservando el título, pero si Hanabi ganaba, ella sería la nueva heredera.

— Tu… ¿No me digas que…? — Tal parece que Naruto había llegado a una conclusión asertiva.

— Sí. Perdí contra mi hermana menor, jamás podría herirla ya que la quiero mucho, y debido a eso fui totalmente desheredara por el clan Hyuga, desde ese día solo soy un miembro más que pasa desapercibida en mi propia familia, y… a veces algunos piensan que estoy mejor muerta que viva — Hinata comenzó a llorar de nuevo — La rama secundaria a la que pertenece Neji-niisama odia a la rama principal a la cual pertenezco yo, es por eso que ellos no soportaban ver que no me hayan marcado con el Sello del Pájaro Enjaulado, y a pesar de mis fracasos siga viviendo impune como si nada. En pocas palabras, es la rama secundaria quien desea mi cabeza solo por no haber respondido a las expectativas de Otou-sama.

— P-Pero tu Ka-chan, ¿Qué piensa ella?

— Oka-sama falleció hace años cuando nació mi hermana menor Hanabi — Eso fue suficiente para que Naruto terminara de entender por completo el sufrimiento que asolaba diariamente la vida de Hinata — Gracias a ti, Neji-niisama ya no me odia, hemos podido volver a ser buenos primos, pero los demás aun me desean la muerte cada día de mi vida. Quizás sea cierto, no soy más que un estorbo que le robo la oportunidad a otro Hyuga de vivir bien, quizás yo, yo deba…

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Naruto la envolvió con un profundo abrazo y oculto el rostro de Hinata en su pecho, mientras escuchaba como la peli azul sollozaba llena de dolor.

¿Cómo alguien podía tratar así a su familia?

¡Maldición! ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan cruel con su propia sangre?

No lo entendía, el siempre quiso una familia, pero al escuchar a Hinata se dio cuenta que no todas las familias son un camino lleno de flores como él lo pensó siempre.

— Hinata… — El abrazo no había terminado, pero al escuchar como dejo de llorar, Naruto la llamo en voz baja — Soy un idiota, un tonto sin remedio que lo único que sirve es para dar golpes. Pero si tú quieres, si estas dispuesta a soportar mis estupideces… podemos ser amigos.

Amigos.

Ella y Naruto siendo oficialmente amigos.

Sin darse cuenta, las lágrimas volvieron a bajar por sus bellos ojos color perla.

— ¿N-No quieres que seamos amigos? — Naruto malinterpreto por completo esas ultimas lágrimas.

— ¡Claro que sí! — Saco fuerza de donde no las tenía y exclamo aquella frase con mucha determinación — Yo quiero ser tu amiga, siempre he querido serla por mucho tiempo, p-pero… tenia m-miedo de t-tu respuesta.

Ella era diferente.

Naruto era un total cabezota, pero con verla unos segundos pudo darse cuenta que ella era diferente.

Al escuchar su historia pudo darse cuenta que Hinata sufrió tanto como el, mientras el recibía el odio del pueblo, ella recibía la sed de sangre de su propia familia.

No era alguien regañona como Sakura, o una total presumida como lo era Ino.

Hinata era amable, cálida y humilde.

¡Maldición!

¡¿Cómo no la vio antes?!

¡¿Cómo pudo estar tan ciego para no notarla antes?!

— Entonces está decidido, seremos buenos amigos y comeremos mucho ramen — La felicidad para Naruto siempre venia acompañada por un cálido platillo de ramen.

— ¿N-No te gustaría comer r-rollos de canela? — Pregunto Hinata, con leve rastro de timidez — Son deliciosos con un poco de té verde.

— Nunca los he probado, pero si tú me dices que son buenos es porque lo son — Dijo decidió el rubio Uzumaki — Nos vamos, tengo que probar esos dulces.

Había olvidado por completo el lugar en donde se encontraban, así que tomando la mano de la pequeña Hyuga, Naruto abrió la puerta de la habitación en donde se encontraban y cuando lo hiso, pudo ver a dos personas que casi hicieron que su alma saliera de su cuerpo.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— Kakashi-sensei nos matara — Sakura corría sobre los tejados del centro de Konoha junto a Sai — ¿Cómo dejamos que Naruto se fuera con Hinata tan rápido?

— No es culpa nuestra, ¿Quién diría que Naruto aprendió a usar el famoso Jutsu del Yondaime Hokage de forma tan fácil? Sé que el Yondaime fue su padre, pero es raro que después de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi, Naruto se volviera tan inteligente y aprendiera las cosas tan fácilmente — Comento Sai mientras seguía a Sakura por los tejado del centro de Konoha — Es muy raro si lo piensas.

— Ahora que lo dice, nunca lo había pensado, ¿Quién lo diría, cierto? — Comento Sakura, ahora pensativa por las palabras del ninja de piel pálida — ¿Quizás fue la madures? Todo depende la verdad.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Sorpresa.

Estupefacción.

Miedo.

Dudas.

Temor.

Angustia.

¿Hambre…?

Sí. Todos esos sentimientos se podían sentir en la habitación del hospital en donde los jóvenes Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga se encontraban actualmente.

¿Por qué?

Pues delante de ellos se encontraban dos personas, claro que encontrarse dos seres humanos más no sería problema. No, claro que no, el problema aquí era que eso dos seres humanos… ¡Eran iguales a ellos?

— ¡¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?! — Exclamaron ambos rubios, versión niño y adulto respectivamente — No copies lo que digo/ No copies lo que digo. Tu no copies lo que digo/ Tu no copies lo que digo.

Mientras ellos dos se entendían a su manera, las dos peli azul solo podían guardar silencio mientras se examinaban con mucho cuidado.

— Y-Yo… e-este… — Sin saber qué hacer, Hinata realizo una reverencian mientras saluda — E-Es un gusto.

— El gusto… es mío… — Dijo sin palabras su versión adulta.

¿Cómo no estarlo?

No todos los días van dos de tus amigos a visitarte a la futura casa que compartirás junto a amor de tu vida dentro de unas semanas, a decirte que dos niños, ósea estos dos, son ellos y estaban en el hospital.

Ella no lo creyó al principio, pero su novio al escuchar dicha información la tomo por la muñeca y desaparecieron mediante el famoso Jutsu que hiso una leyenda a su difunto suegro hace varios años.

Pero al verlos ahí, justo frente a ellos, todo cobraba sentido.

Era ella, claro que era ella.

Su cabello corto estilo princesa que usaba hace años, los bellos ojos color perla que en ese tiempo poseían mucha timidez, incluso la misma ropa que hoy en día poseía guardada de recuerdo.

Todo estaba ahí.

Todo encajaba.

Era ella.

¡De verdad era ella!

— ¡Quieres pelea, mocoso! — La voz de su futuro esposo la hiso reaccionar.

— ¡Venga anciano, le romperé la cara cuando quiera! — La voz de su recién formado amigo también la saco de sus pensamientos.

Un respectivo Rasengan se formaba en la respectiva palma derecha de cada rubio Uzumaki.

Por instinto de ambas, las dos dijeron al mismo tiempo las mismas palabras.

— ¡Ustedes dos! ¡Dejen de pelear de una vez! — Ambas se vieron de nuevo, y sin poder evitarlo… rieron levemente al darse cuenta de la realidad que ahora poseían.

— ¿Qué les pasa? — Pregunto Naruto niño, a su versión adulta.

— Ni idea, las mujeres son así — Respondió Naruto adulto, a su versión niño.

— A todo esto, ¿Quién es usted? Se parece mucho al Yondaime Hokage — La rabia que sentía hacia el rubio mayor desaparecieron por completo, Naruto Uzumaki era incapaz de guardar rencor por alguien.

— Pues, como lo explico… — El rubio mayor llevo su vendada mano derecha a su mentón mientras pensaba — Que más da. Tú eres yo, y yo… soy tú — La cara que puso su yo menor, le dio a entender al Héroe Shinobi que no había entendido nada — Es algo así como un clon de sombra, pero que no es un clon de sombra, sino la misma persona que viene de muchos años en el futuro, en pocas palabras son la misma persona, pero de diferentes tiempos.

— Ya entendí, ósea que usted soy yo en el futuro, y la mujer bonita de allá, es Hinata del futuro.

Bonita.

La pequeña Hinata del pasado había escuchado como el Naruto de su tiempo le había dicho bonita, a su versión del futuro. Sin darse cuenta, su rostro estallo en un profundo rubor carmesí, y al ver dicho rubor, su yo futura sonrió para sí misma, ¿Cómo olvidar esos días en los cuales se sonrojaba por cualquier palabra de Naruto?

— Sí. Ella es Hinata en unos años, y yo soy tú en unos años.

— Ya veo… ya entiendo… — De un estallido de velocidad el joven Naruto Uzumaki corrió hacia la ventana y la abrió de golpe — ¡Vámonos Hinata! ¡Esta gente está totalmente loca!

— Naruto-kun, yo creo que dicen la verdad — Le dijo Hinata joven.

— ¡Enserio! ¡Para mí son todos muy raros, aunque la mujer de allá es bonita, pero aun así no me dejare engañar!

Naruto adulto suspiro resignado, ¿De verdad era así de niño?

— ¿Quieres una prueba, cierto? — Pregunto el rubio mayor al menor — Deseas una prueba para saber si mentimos, ¿Cierto?

— Sí. Tiene razón, pero ninguna prueba me hará creer lo contrario.

— Ya veo… — Naruto lo miro fijamente y dijo sin miedo alguno — Yo poseo en mi interior al Kyubi No Yokou, soy el Jinchuriki de Kurama al igual que tú.

¿Kyubi No Yokou?

¿Kurama?

Ese hombre de cabello rubio corto… había nombrado al Kyubi No Yokou tan a la ligera, sin temor a ser señalado por dichas palabras. Pero, fue entonces que Naruto niño miro a Hinata del pasado, y vio la expresión de confusión que ahora adornaba su mente.

— ¡Oye! ¡¿Quién te dio permiso de decir eso tan a la ligera?! — Naruto niño sabía que Hinata no lo odiaría por eso, alguien como ella era incapaz de odiar a alguien por eso, pero aun así… no deseaba que lo descubriera así — ¡Nadie debía saber eso! ¡El viejo Hokage me dijo que no se lo dijera a nadie!

— No tiene nada de malo, todos los de esta sala saben la verdad — Dijo Naruto adulto, mirando la sala en donde ellos cuatro eran los actuales protagonistas — No dije nada malo, después de todo… ese secreto se supo hace mucho tiempo.

— Hinata no lo sabe, no quería que lo supiera así.

— Naruto-kun, y-yo… y-ya lo s-sabia… — Asombro total, eso fue lo que el joven Naruto Uzumaki sintió al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de la pequeña Hinata Hyuga tan a la ligera.

— T-Tú… ¿Cómo…? — No sabía que decir, jamás pensó que alguien aparte de los superiores sabría su secreto.

— Ella te lo contara todo, después de todo, lo hiso conmigo a su debido tiempo — Le dijo el Naruto de la época actual — Pero, creo que lo más conveniente es que todos hablemos, y cuando digo todos, me refiero a todos.

— Está bien, tú habla con los demás y nos reuniremos con Kakashi-sensei en la Torre Hokage — Informo Hinata, al rubio mayor — Yo los escoltare a ambos hacia la Torre, mientras utilizas el Jutsu de tu Otou-sama y localizas a los demás más rápido.

— Sí. Estaré ahí en menos de 15 minutos.

— No causes problemas.

— Jamás lo hago.

— Naruto-kun.

— Bueno, casi nunca.

— ¿Así…?

— Bien. Los hago, pero prometo no hacerlo más.

— Esta mejor, nos vemos en 15 minutos.

— Okey, nos vemos.

Después de eso, el rubio mayor despareció mediante un destello amarillo que dejo sumamente impresionado al rubio mejor, e hiso que sus ojos azules mostraran un brillo de emoción al ver ese Jutsu tan genial que usaría en unos años.

— ¿E-Eres muy cercana a Naruto-kun? — La Hinata joven le dijo a su yo mayor, era claro ver la interacción tan natural que ambos poseían — ¿P-Por qué…?

— Bueno… es normal, después de todo… no, mejor te lo digo luego — Era lo mejor, andar revelando verdades sin pensar en las consecuencias solo crearía problemas, claro… más de los que ya había.

— Soy asombroso… — El rubio menor, claramente aun no salía de su asombro al ver a su versión adulta actuar tan genial — Sí. Soy asombroso.

 _ **Tierra-666**_

 _ **Lugar Desconocido**_

Un enorme castillo de estructura sólidamente construida, reinaba en aquel lugar totalmente desolado que era totalmente rodeado por arena y más arena por doquier.

Las cinco torres que hacían resaltar al castillo poseían cada una de ellas una bandera azul con una extraña ilustración en ella. La ilustración era nada menos que un ojo que en su respectiva pupila… poseía una cruz invertida.

Una ilustración muy rara, pero eso no le importaba a los dueños del castillo.

En medio de la sala de dicho castillo, sentado en uno de los muchos muebles de madera con cuero negro se encontraba un hombre adulto joven que a simple vista no superaba los 25 o 28 años de edad.

Largo cabello blanco peinado perfectamente hacia atrás.

Ojos rojos carmesí intensos con la pupila rasgada, asemejándose mucho a un felino.

Piel morena que se asemejaba mucho al bronceado más perfecto del mundo.

Su vestimenta estaba conformada por una franela totalmente negra que se pegaba por completo a su cuerpo y hacia resaltar el perfecto físico que poseía, y unos pantalones del mismo color negro, pero estos poseían unas rayas azules a los costados, las botas plateadas solo hacían resaltar más el negro que vestía.

Finalizando su vestimenta, se podía ver una chaqueta larga que llegaba casi a sus pies de color azul rey con leves detalles de líneas negras a los lados.

Viendo fijamente al hombre joven, era muy apuesto y su vestimenta y porte, lo hacían parecer mucho a un caballero de clase alta de hace muchos años.

— Veo que estas aquí, que sorpresa… Nortuah Uzuga.

Un hombre adulto de alrededor de 40 años comenzó a bajar por las largas escaleras del castillo.

Poseía un largo cabello azul totalmente despeinado, su vestimenta era una tradicional kimono Japonés de color negro y lo tenía un poco más abierto de lo que debería debajo del pecho.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Pregunto sin siquiera dignarse a verlo, el ahora conocido Nortuah Uzuga — No estoy de humor, Ezequiel.

— Vaya, parece que hoy estas de malas… pensé que éramos amigos — Fingió dolor el hombre adulto llamado Ezequiel — Que más da, pensé que te gustaría saber que alguien… cruzo las puertas.

Puertas.

Con la sola mención de esa palabra, Nortuah se levantó de inmediato de la silla en la cual descasaba.

— Habla, ¿Qué sabes realmente, Ezequiel? — Pregunto directamente el albino de piel morena — No quiero juegos, ya que te tomaste las molestias de bajar de tu preciado trono de oro… dime, ¿Quién fue?

— Sabes, dejar que las palabras fluyan es el principal sentido de una conversación, ya veo porque no tienes amigos.

— ¿Amigos…? Eres gracioso, esa palabra tan vacía dejo de importarme hace ya mucho tiempo, "Amigos…", ¿Quién necesita algo tan vacío como eso?

— Que profundo, ¿Acaso eres poeta? Pero bueno, tienes razón mi estimado Nortuah, vine a decirte quienes cruzaron la puerta.

El peli blanco guardo silencio, esperando que el hombre llamado Ezequiel dijera todo lo que sabía.

— Fueron habitantes de la Tierra-616, según pude ver, alguien de un futuro alternativo viajo entre dimensiones e hiso dos chicos cruzaran la puerta hacia el futuro de la misma Tierra-616.

¿Tierra-616…?

¿Por qué era tan importante dicha tierra?

— Nortuah, ¿Acaso piensas en ir a eliminarlos? Debo decirte que si esa es tu idea, eres un villano muy cliché — Dijo Ezequiel, mirando los ojos rojos del peli blanco — Pero como sé que no me dirás nada. Además, eso me tiene sin cuidado ya que tu respuesta fue escrita en las Paredes del Destino.

— ¿Paredes del Destino? Me da risa escuchar eso… no perdiste a la niña que posee el Núcleo por seguir esas estúpidas Paredes del Destino. Dime, ¿Acaso no aprendiste nada de esa vez?

— Claro que sí, tanto así que como sé que el destino esta de mi lado, sé que esa niña volverá por si sola hacia mí, y cuando eso pase… — Ezequiel cerro sus ojos y una violenta aura de color negro más intenso que las misma tinieblas invadió la sala del castillo, cuarteando el sólido suelo de concreto en varias grietas — Acabare todos los mundos, y me convertiré… en el Rey Absoluto.

— ¿Rey Absoluto…? Tu sueño es tan vacío… que debo aguantar las ganas de reír al escucharlo.

— Me duele escuchar eso, después de todo, tú serás mi fiel mano derecha cuando mi sueño se vuelva realidad.

— Y convertirme en uno de tus fieles perros, ni hablar — Nortuah se dio media vuelta y abrió de un solo empujón, las enormes puertas del castillo que poseían 20 metros de altura y parecían estar hecha de madera solida — Me voy, has lo que desees.

— Nortuah… — La vos de Ezequiel lo detuvo brevemente — Me dices vacío, cuando tú eres alguien peor que yo. Después de todo, eres tu quien… posee un cuerpo hecho de espadas.

Nortuah no respondió a las últimas palabras dichas por Ezequiel, y debido a que ya no sostenía las puertas del castillo, estas mismas se cerraron detrás de él y no dejaron ver más su figura.

Ezequiel se quedó de pie, mirando la ubicación en donde hace poco se encontraba parado Nortuah.

Poso su mano derecha en uno de los finos muebles de la sala, y cuando su palma tuvo contacto físico con la madera del mueble… este desapareció como si se volviera polvo, no, incluso no dejo partícula alguna de polvo.

Había eliminado la materia… por completo, sin dejar rastro alguno de su existencia en el mundo.

— No me importa, las Paredes del Destino me dieron el poder Absoluto cuando me eligieron como su nuevo Mesías. Sin importar cuanto se altere la Tierra-616, su final está destinado después de todo. Yo seré… quien traerá el fin a todos los mundos.

 _ **Hola soy ReyEvolution terminamos con el capítulo 1 de esta historia...**_

 _ **Pensar que hace solo 4 días publique el capítulo más largo de toda mi vida para conmemorar el 1° Aniversario de mi Fanfic Estrella llamado: High School DxD Re: Life y venme aquí… estoy totalmente inspirado.**_

 _ **Siéndoles sincero, casi no público capitulo para el Aniversario de Re: Life debido a que necesitaba comenzar a escribir este nuevo primer capítulo.**_

 _ **¿No sé porque?**_

 _ **Pero siento que debo avanzar esta fabulosa historia lo más rápido posible.**_

 _ **Exagero… ¡No! ¡Claro que no!**_

 _ **Bueno… solo un poquito jejeje.**_

 _ **En fin.**_

 _ **Lazos A Través Del Tiempo es un Fanfic de viajes en el tiempo y dimensiones paralelas.**_

 _ **Ahora, como buen autor que soy les explicare bien como viene siendo ese tema de las "Tierras".**_

 _ **Pues para los que hayan leído alguna vez un comic de Marvel, se abran dado cuenta que como existe el Multiverso, Marvel decidió darle a cada Universo su número y caracterizan al principal como Tierra-616.**_

 _ **Fue de ahí la idea, como trabajare con realidades alternas no quise que se confundieran y dije: "Okey, cópiales a Marvel como diferenciar tus realidades alternas para ayudar a tus lectores a entender mejor la idea".**_

 _ **Ahora, empezamos con una Tierra que nunca habíamos visto en algún Fanfic de Naruto.**_

 _ **La Tierra-65: Se podría decir que está ambientada en el Japón actual y la Familia Uzumaki-Namikaze es una familia "Cualquiera" con pequeñas diferencias.**_

 _ **Minato Namikaze trabaja.**_

 _ **Kushina Uzumaki trabaja.**_

 _ **Naruto Uzumaki es estudiante de Preparatoria.**_

 _ **Mio Uzumaki es estudiante de Primaria… ¡Momento! ¡¿Quién carajos es esa?!**_

 _ **Pues Mio Uzumaki es mi personaje de autoría que cree para que protagonice la Tierra-65, así es, el buen Naruto no será el protagonista de esa Tierra porque necesito más a Mio que al mismo Naruto.**_

 _ **Como vieron en este capítulo, Mio Uzumaki encontró una carta parecida a las cartas de Tarot, pero esta carta poseía el poder del Gran Kurama-sama de otra dimensión que no es la tradicional.**_

 _ **En pocas palabras, será la pequeña Mio Uzumaki la protagonista de ese mundo en compañía de su mejor amiga, Hanabi Hyuga.**_

 _ **Ahora, esa Hanabi Hyuga no es la Hanabi de la Tierra-616, ni del pasado, ni del futuro, esa Hanabi Hyuga proviene de una Tierra que no diré por ahora, pero deje pistas hoy.**_

 _ **Como debieron llegar a la conclusión, el poder de los 9 Bijuu se encuentra sellado en esas extrañas cartas que por supuesto explicare luego, lo prometo.**_

 _ **Ahora.**_

 _ **La Tierra-616: Nuestro Universo clásico en donde se llevaron a cabo todas las historias de Naruto hasta la batalla contra Toneri, ese Universo compartirá Pasado y Presente respectivamente ya que de ahí provienen nuestros protagonistas.**_

 _ **La historia en sí de ese Universo no ha cambiado nada, claro, exceptuando el viaje en el tiempo, todo lo demás sigue igual.**_

 _ **La Tierra-666: Este sería el Universo en donde se encuentra el Villano escogido para este Fanfic.**_

 _ **¡ALERTA!**_

 _ **No son villanos sacados de quien sabe dónde solo para crear historia. No, claro que no lo son, aunque ustedes no lo crean, estos villanos están sumamente ligados al Universo clásico más de lo que creen.**_

 _ **Ezequiel, Nortuah… por ahora solo los nombrare a ellos dos, luego saldrán los demás que serán algo así como una Orden Siniestra.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Siento que justo aquí, en estos momentos está naciendo una increíble historia que según mis predicciones, podría llegar a los 20 capítulos.**_

 _ **No es corta.**_

 _ **Recordemos que aparte de Re: Life, mis demás historias apenas superan las 5.500 palabras.**_

 _ **Estos capítulos son de 10.000 palabras y el prólogo fue creo que de 8.200 palabras, algo nunca antes visto por mi mano jejeje.**_

 _ **Aunque me cueste más por lo largo, siento que si los hago cortos no servirán, porque cuando tratas un tema tan delicado como el que uso, debes explicar lo más posibles y si divido los capítulos a la mitad, la explicación quedaría a medias y cuando publique un nuevo capítulo, todo lo que dije se abra olvidado.**_

 _ **De verdad deseo que les guste esta nueva historia.**_

 _ **Obtuve 15 Reviews y estoy feliz.**_

 _ **Muy feliz por eso.**_

 _ **¡Gracias!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Saben, si todo sigue así y el apoyo de ustedes aumenta, quizás esta obra se vuelva mi prioridad junto a High School DxD Re: Life, claro… sino que ya no lo es.**_

 _ **No sé qué pasa.**_

 _ **Pero acabo de terminar de escribir y ya estoy pensando en que hacer para el siguiente, y es más, cuando publique este comenzare el 2 capitulo.**_

 _ **¡Lo prometo!**_

 _ **Tanto así es mi promesa que si obtengo 20 Reviews por este capítulo, publicare el 2 capítulo de inmediato… ¡Lo juro!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¿Quién es el hermano mayor de Hanabi?**_

 _ **Eso se verá en un futuro.**_

 _ **Naruto modo hermano mayor de Mio se vio bien cómico, al pobre rubio lo engañan con la tierna mirada de cachorrito, bueno… esa mirada es más peligrosa que una Bomba Nuclear.**_

 _ **Ambos rubios conociéndose y ya se querían lanzar Rasengan, claro que sus respectivas parejas siempre saben cómo detener sus estupideces.**_

 _ **¡Eres grande Hinata!**_

 _ **Aceptémoslo, tener en raya a Naruto es algo que ni Jiraya pudo hacer, y Jiraya era un Sannin, ¡Un Sannin!**_

 _ **Es como dicen: El amor lo puede todo.**_

 _ **Ahora los Reviews:**_

 _ **Ronaldc v2:**_

 _ **Verdad que sí, la batalla fue rápida y llena de emoción que a mi punto de vista fue prácticamente perfecta, nos mostraron un poder que podría superar al Rinengan y a un personaje con mucho potencial que quiso arrebatarle la Waifu a Naruto… que bueno que esto no es un NTR. Tu comentario luego me apareció amigo, lo que pasa es que mi cuenta había estado teniendo problemas por alguna extraña razón. Sobre escribir un Fanfic de Date A Live… no lo sé, no tengo nada en mente para crear una historia sobre esa franquicia, pero eso sí, soy fan porque me he visto las 2 temporada y la película.**_

 _ **Jonylol:**_

 _ **Lo hare, gracias por el apoyo y aquí está la continuación.**_

 _ **naruhina149:**_

 _ **Okey, amigo. Aquí te dejo la continuación para tu disfrute y gracias.**_

 _ **The Black Wolf of the Arks:**_

 _ **Oye hermano, gracias por el apoyo y tienes razón, aquí está la continuación jejeje. Espero seguir contando con tu apoyo y yo siempre te brindare el mío, por cierto… ya deje comentario en tu Fanfic.**_

 _ **Zero1734:**_

 _ **Aquí lo tienes, fue rápido jejeje.**_

 _ **Edtru23:**_

 _ **Los protagonistas se vieron las caras el día de hoy. Además, como siempre el rubio Uzumaki deseaba arreglar todo con la violencia (¡Te amamos violencia!) aceptemos eso, me pareció que esa escena fue muy cómica y espero les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Hpinvidente:**_

 _ **¿Quién sabe? Hay tantas probabilidades, pero bueno… ¿Quién sabe jejeje? El aleteo de una mariposa crea diferentes realidades, pensé que solo yo había pensado en eso para escribir esta historia, pero veo que ustedes también lo pillaron jejeje. Hoy empecé a explicar bien cómo va la cosa con las dimensiones, espero lo hayan entendido.**_

 _ **Guest:**_

 _ **Gracias, amigo. Tus palabras me alegran mucho y espero que mi historia te guste mucho más.**_

 _ **Komorebi-chama:**_

 _ **Gracias, espero seguir mejorando a medida que pase el tiempo.**_

 _ **Breaker234:**_

 _ **Entonces agradezco mucho que le dieras una oportunidad a esta loca historia, ira cobrando mucha lógica a medida de los capítulos siguientes y espero te siga gustando.**_

 _ **Kiiroiminami:**_

 _ **Jajaja, tienes razón. Pero tranquilo, te prometo que estarás totalmente atraído por mi historia a partir de este capítulo y no tendrás que esperar ningún Quinto Capitulo para eso, gracias por el apoyo.**_

 _ **Makaa-chan:**_

 _ **Yo también, ambos son niños y por supuesto inexpertos en ese tema. Además, anexándole que ambos sufren falta de amor y cariño, expresar sus sentimientos será en si una batalla.**_

 _ **x29:**_

 _ **Es verdad que han estado varias veces, pero recuerda que esta ocasión ocurrió justamente cuando Tsunade acababa de regresar a la aldea para volverse Hokage, ósea, Naruto solo ha estado en el Ichiraku con Iruka, o el equipo número #7. El comentario de Teuchi y Ayame se debio a que en el pasado Naruto y Hinata comían ramen por primera vez juntos y justamente en el futuro hacían lo mismo, eso hiso que Teuchi y Ayame comenzaran a poseer recuerdos un poco alterados, debido a ese suceso. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, como dices abunda estas historias, pero que confíes que yo lograre crear algo bueno me da esperanza de que así será, hermano.**_

 _ **Mabiana:**_

 _ **Gracias, amiga. Aquí te dejo la continuación de esta historia.**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Aquí la tienes la continuación, y gracias.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ya saben.**_

 _ **Cualquier duda que posean sobre las Dimensiones o como las llame: Tierra-65, Tierra-616, Tierra-666. No duden en preguntar, porque es mi deben hacer que todos entiendan bien la temática de la historia y así disfruten más de la lectura.**_

 _ **Otra cosa.**_

 _ **Recuerden que si obtengo 20 Reviews publico capítulo de inmediato, porque lo prometi y siempre cumplo mis promesas.**_

 _ **Gracias y hasta luego.**_

 _ **Espero sus Reviews.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima ReyEvolution…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Lazos A Través Del Tiempo**_

 _ **Capitulo II**_

 _Que Inicie Nuestro Nuevo Viaje_

 _ **Tierra-616**_

 _ **Konohagakure – Oficina Del Hokage**_

Naruto Uzumaki.

El héroe de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Shinobi, así como el actual Jinchuriki de Kurama, mejor conocido como el Kyubi No Yokou, se encontraba junto a su novia y además, frente a los que en su tiempo fueron conocidos como los 12 Novatos, actualmente 11 miembros estaban activos.

Lastimosamente, Neji Hyuga. El primo mayor de Hinata había fallecido como héroe de Guerra antes de que la misma concluyera. Neji sacrifico su vida para que Naruto como Hinata pudieran seguir vivos, fue un héroe, un gran héroe que al final rompió la jaula que siempre lo mantuvo encerrado, y… emprendió vuelo hacia la libertad que siempre anhelo.

Hablar de ese tema aún era difícil entre ellos, los años habían pasado ya, pero de igual forma jamás olvidarían aquella perdida, ya que todos ellos eran una familia y un importante miembro… se había ido para siempre.

Actualmente, se encontraban en la sala del actual Hokage, Kakashi Hatake, los nuevos Jonin de la Aldea Escondida entre las Hojas.

Shikamaru Nara.

Chouji Akamichi.

Ino Yamanaka.

Tenten.

Rock Lee.

Shino Aburame.

Kiba Inuzuka.

Sakura Haruno.

Sai, el cual no fue uno de los 12 Novatos, pero ahora era parte de esa familia.

El ultimo Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, se encontraba fuera de Konoha actualmente.

Naruto Uzumaki, y su futura esposa… Hinata Hyuga.

Ante ellos estaba el sucesor de Tsunade Senju, el antiguo Ninja que Copia, Kakashi Hatake.

— Sabes, Naruto. Me alegra saber que ahora posees la técnica de Minato-sensei y puedes usarla tan fácil como sonar los dedos, pero debes moderarte un poco — Dijo el actual Hokage, a su alumno más imperativo.

— Si claro. Como si fuera tan fácil hacerlo, ¿Dígame que haría usted si le dicen que su mini yo del pasado vino al futuro? — Rebatió el rubio Uzumaki a su Sensei.

— Bueno, si lo dices de esa forma… creo que te lo dejare pasar por hoy — Kakashi evidentemente quería dejar el tema a un lado — Pero, ahora que sé que Hinata y tú los vieron, dime… ¿Son en realidad lo que creo que son?

Todos los ninjas de la generación del rubio y la Hyuga posaron sus miradas en ellos, todos aparentemente deseaban conocer la respuesta de ambos.

— Lo son, Naruto-kun y yo lo verificamos de inmediato — Respondió Hinata, hablando en nombre de ella y su futuro esposo— No fue difícil de hacerlo, con solo verlos uno de inmediato se daría cuenta de eso. En mi caso fue un sentimiento extraño, verme como era hace años, ver mi tímido comportamiento… fue tierno y a la vez confuso.

— Me paso algo parecido, aunque el mini yo quería empezar una pelea, fui lo suficientemente maduro para mantenerlo a raya y evitar que hiciera un destrozo — Mintió descaradamente el rubio, aunque todos sus compañeros creyeron en su palabra porque no estuvieron en ese momento, su futura esposa solo pudo verlo mientras pensaba: _"No fue así como lo recuerdo" —_ Pero lo que dijo Hinata es cierto. Son ellos, esos niños somos ella y yo cuando poseíamos 12 o 13 años, es increíble… pero es cierto.

— Espera, ¿Quieres que creamos que tu versión pequeña y la de Hinata viajaron en el tiempo como si fuera una película de ficción? — Pregunto Ino, totalmente confundida y se sentía fuera de lugar — Es más, ¿Es eso acaso posible?

— Tranquila, Ino. Si lo que dice Naruto y Hinata, más el testimonio de Sai y el chequeo médico de Sakura es cierto, evidentemente estamos frente a un fenómeno nunca antes visto, pero que es cierto — Shikamaru Nara, el genio Nara estaba comenzando a atar cavos sueltos — Pero el punto aquí ya no es si son ellos, el punto es… ¿Cómo vinieron ellos hasta aquí? ¿No es así, Hokage-sama?

Siempre directo al punto, eso más sus pocas ganas de trabajar era algo que caracterizaba a Shikamaru Nara.

— Sí. Tienes toda la razón, Shikamaru. Ya es más que obvio que ellos dos son Naruto y Hinata, el punto ahora es saber cómo Demonios viajaron en el tiempo — El Hokage veterano de dos Guerras Ninjas también había llegado a esa conclusión — ¿Quién pudo haberlos traído? Es más que obvio que no vinieron por su cuenta, así que… ¿Quién posee un poder tan grande para realizar tal hazaña?

— Creo que el Rinnegan de Sasuke-kun es capaz de viajar entre Dimensiones Paralelas, pero no en el tiempo — Argumento Shino, sin bien a veces pasaba desapercibida su presencia, él era casi igual de inteligente que Shikamaru — Pero los únicos Dojutsus activos son el Sharingan y Rinnegan que solo posee Sasuke-kun, y el Byakugan de los Hyuga que sabemos que no posee dichas características.

— Shino tiene un punto — Lo apoyo Chouji, mientras destapaba su siempre confiable paquete de papas fritas — Solo una técnica ocular es capaz de lograr algo así, pero las que conocemos no son capaces de eso, entonces solo nos deja una opción.

— Fue un tercero, eso es, ¿Verdad? — Pregunto Tenten, mirando el ninja de "Huesos grandes" — Alguien que posee una técnica ocular tan fuerte, solo una tercera persona es capaz de hacer algo así.

— ¿Pero quién podría poseer una técnica así? — Hablo Lee, dando su punto de vista — Pasamos por una Guerra Ninja, ¿Cómo alguien con una técnica así no fue visto en la Guerra?

— No necesariamente, existe una forma — Dijo Kakashi, ya casi uniendo las piezas de este complicado rompecabezas — Así es, solo existe una forma, pero no quiero creer que pueda ser cierta.

— Creo que el Hokage-sama tiene razón, todos pensamos lo mismo, ¿Cierto? — Pregunto Sai, al resto de sus compañeros.

— No fue nadie de los que poseen un Dojutsu que conocemos, así que la única opción es… — Sakura guardo silencio brevemente.

— Que provenga de una dimensión alterna a la nuestra, o de algún tiempo que no afecte al nuestro — El genio Nara unió por completo las piezas del acertijo — Naruto, ¿Puedes contactar con Sasuke?

— No lo sé. Podría hacerlo, pero me tomara hasta mañana para que su respuesta llegue — Dijo el rubio Uzumaki, a su compañero Nara — ¿Te sirve así?

— Por favor, necesitamos que él esté atento de todo lo que está pasando, si las cosas continúan así, su Rinengan y Sharingan serán pieza clave aquí — Dijo Shikamaru, posando entonces su mirada color oscura en el Hokage — Dicho eso, lo que demos hac…

Un fuerte ruido lo hiso callar, el ruido provenía de la puerta de la oficina del Hokage que se había abierto a la fuerza, desde el otro lado.

No había que buscar al causante, o los causantes, ya que cuando la puerta se abrió, dejo caer a dos jóvenes ninjas que eran los causantes de la emergencia actual de la aldea.

— H-Hola… ¿Cómo están, todos? — El pequeño Naruto Uzumaki sabía que había metido la pata, así que solo pudo intentar saludar con amabilidad — Wow, todos están muy cambiados. ¡Kakashi-sensei es Hokage! ¡¿No puede ser?!

Señalando acusadamente a su Sensei, Naruto Uzumaki exclamo con fuerza dicha pregunta.

— N-Naruto-kun… n-no debimos venir así — La voz de la razón poseía nombre, Hinata Hyuga estaba sintiendo que debió haber detenido al rubio cuando tenía tiempo.

— Ustedes… son ellos… — El rostro de la heredera Yamanaka se volvió pálido debido al shock — ¿D-De verdad… son ellos?

Ella no era la única que se encontraba en shock, los demás Jonin más el Hokage, solo quitando a los que ya los habían visto, estaban totalmente callados y sin palabra.

— Sí. Hinata del futuro sigue siendo más bonita que Sakura, Ino o Tenten — Naruto no entendió el ambiente que ahora reinaba en la sala, así que después de ver a sus compañeros en el futuro, llego a la conclusión que la Hyuga adulta era la más bonita de todas — Que bueno, Hinata. En el futuro te volverás una mujer muy hermosa, ¿No estas feliz?

¿Feliz…? Claro que estaba feliz de que el niño que amaba desde hace años le dijera eso, pero el problema es que se lo dijo frente a personas que si bien conocía del pasado, aun le daba vergüenza hablarles tan casualmente.

Su blanco rostro se tornó por completo de un color rojo carmesí y bajo la mirada hacia el suelo, mientras jugaba torpemente con sus dedos mientras esperaba que la vergüenza se fuera.

— ¿Conque más bonita? — Las tres Jonin del futuro mostraron mucho enojo por el comentario dicho por el pequeño Naruto Uzumaki — ¡¿En qué te vasas, Naruto?!

Las tres, exceptuando a Hinata del futuro que a pesar de estar a pocas semanas de casarse, se alegraba al saber que la versión niño de su esposo, la escogía a ella sin tener aún una relación formal con su propia versión del pasado.

— ¿No entiendo de qué hablan? — Naruto niño monstro confusión y giro su cabeza totalmente extrañado — Solo hay que verla para darse cuenta, ¿Verdad chicos?

La última pregunta se las lanzo al grupo de hombres que solo pudieron guardar silencio, ellos sabían que si hablaban y decían una respuesta errónea… estaban muertos.

— Tranquilas, mejor dejemos a Naruto-kun tranquilo por ahora — La versión del futuro de la Hyuga, llego al recate de Naruto del pasado y evito que le dieran la golpiza de su vida.

— ¡Tú lo dices tan tranquila porque te dijo bonita!

— Chicas, es solo un pequeño niño — La Hyuga lo envolvió con sus brazos y la abrazo tiernamente — Es inocente, no se pueden molestar por eso.

— S-Siento m-mucho el c-comentario de Naruto-kun — La Hinata del pasado se disculpó inmediatamente ante las tres Jonin enfadadas — P-Perdónenlo… por favor.

Ante dichas palabras, las tres Jonin suspiraron y regresaron a sus lugares anteriores.

— Por Dios, incluso en el pasado lo defiende a capa y espada — Comento Sakura, mientras los veía con una pequeña sonrisa — Bien… es bueno saber que siguen siendo los mismos.

— Tienes razón, frentona. Aunque había olvidado lo tímida que era Hinata hace años — Al igual que Sakura, Ino no pudo evitar sonreír ante la escena frente a ellos.

— Aunque este Naruto es un idiota, no podría golpearlo por no querer herir a Hinata — Apoyo la noción Tenten — Esta bien, lo dejaremos pasar por ahora.

Secretamente, entre ellas tres, habían llegado a una conclusión que favorecía al rubio Uzumaki.

— ¿De qué hablan esas tres? — Aun siendo abrazado por la Hinata del futuro, Naruto pregunto sin entender lo que ocurría — Son muy raras.

— Tu cállate, que te salvaste de la golpiza de tu vida — Le dijo el actual Hokage — Pero retomando el tema en donde nos quedamos. Naruto, Hinata… ¿Cómo se sienten al ver lo que está pasándoles?

— ¿Sentirnos…? Dígame usted, ¿Cómo se sentiría si le dijeran que su versión futura ahora está cerca de usted? — Una gota de sudor bajo por la nuca de Kakashi, sin que Naruto pequeño lo supiera, su versión adulta le había preguntando lo mismo, solo cambiando el "Futuro" por el "Pasado" en su oración.

— P-Para mí es r-raro. Naruto-kun y yo salíamos del I-Ichiraku Ramen cuando un encapuchado n-nos atacó — Dijo la joven Hinata Hyuga, recordando confusamente como habían resultado las cosas.

— Eso me interesa, ¿Qué más paso? — De tanto hablar entre ellos, todos olvidaron preguntarles a los que presenciaron lo que ocurrió — ¿Dijo algo más? ¿Nombro a alguien más?

— Mmmm, creo que dijo algo de un origen o una leyenda — Naruto no recordaba bien las palabras del aquel hombre enmascarado.

— Busquen el origen del inicio, la raíz de la catástrofe, y sobretodo… las almas de las leyendas…e-eso dijo el h-hombre — A diferencia del rubio Uzumaki, la joven Hyuga parecía poseer memoria fotográfica.

— Wow, eres increíble Hinata, eres más lista que Sakura-chan — La felicito el rubio, sacándole una vena de molestia a la versión adulta de su compañera de equipo.

— G-Gracias, Naruto-kun — Agradeció la joven de ojos color perla al rubio de ojos azules.

Shikamaru comenzó a pensar lo que acababa de decir la joven versión de Hinata.

— Buscar el origen del inicio, habla claramente de algo que sucedió antes de la Guerra. La raíz de la catástrofe, puede ser el detonante de lo que ocurre. Las almas de las leyendas, obviamente habla sobre los héroes ninjas que han fallecido — Analizo cada palabra dicha por la pequeña peli azul — Pero, no entiendo bien las dos primeras cosas, existen tantas respuestas que hallar una correcta para las dos primeras es difícil.

— Shikamaru-kun, no te esfuerces mucho, apresurando las cosas no traerá nada bueno y perderás tu juventud sin darte cuenta — El fiel seguidor de la juventud, Rock Lee, aconsejo al heredero Nara.

— S-Sí… gracias Lee — Con una gota de sudor bajando de su frente, Shikamaru le respondió a su compañero.

— Creo que todos olvidan algo — La voz del héroe de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Shinobi tomo nuevamente la palabra — ¿Por qué vinimos expresamente Hinata y yo al futuro? obviamente existe alguna razón de que eso ocurriese, porque dudo mucho que el hombre que los trajo los escogió al azar.

— Es verdad, es como si nos estuviera analizando, está claro que por alguna razón escogió a nuestras versiones pasadas para traerlas hasta aquí — Apoyo la futura esposa del héroe de la Guerra Shinobi — Así que es claro, ese acertijo que les dio ese hombre… está conectado con nosotros.

Shikamaru abrió sus ojos debido a la sorpresa.

Era verdad.

¿Cómo no lo pensó antes?

— Naruto, tu clan, el clan Uzumaki… tiene historia, ¿Verdad? — Pregunto de inmediato el genio Nara.

— Sí. Ero-sennin me dijo que el clan Uzumaki era como un pequeño país que vivía alejado de las Aldeas Ninjas, incluso poseía una isla en donde habitaban y fue conocida como la Isla del Remolino — Empezó a explicar el ninja rubia — Pero antes de la Tercera Gran Guerra Ninja, fue destruida por la alianza de unas Aldeas Ninjas, y después mi Ka-chan vino a vivir en Konoha y conoció a Tou-chan.

Si bien no conoció a su pueblo, en solo pensar que fueron destruidos en el pasado por traición, le molestaba un poco, aunque gracias a Dios esas crueles personas ya estaban enterradas bajo la tierra.

— Entiendo eso, pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver el clan Hyuga en esto? No eran aliados, mucho menos conocidos, ¿Entonces porque trajeron a Hinata? — Había algo que no le cuadra a Shikamaru en todo este asunto — Primero pensé que quizás se vio envuelta por andar junto a Naruto, pero no tiene sentido, pudieron dejarla inconsciente y solo traerlo a él… es claro que ella también importa aquí.

— ¡Momento! — La voz del Naruto del pasado lo interrumpió — ¡¿Cómo que el clan Uzumaki?! ¡¿Qué Ka-chan, y… que Tou-chan?! — La expresión del rubio menor era un total dilema — ¡¿Tengo padres?! ¡Por favor dime!

Naruto adulto se maldijo mentalmente.

Había olvidado que a esa edad, la información que ahora poseía le fue ocultada por su seguridad, ¿Cómo pudo olvidar algo así?

Le dolía verse así mismo mostrar esas expresiones que demostraban el miedo y el dolor que poseía en esa época cuando nombraban ese tema.

— Sí. Poseías unos padres maravillosos que te amaron e incluso lo siguieron haciéndolo después de sus muertes, no tienes que tener miedo, todos aquí conocemos tu dolor y lo comprendemos — Hinata del futuro le dedico esas cálidas palabras al rubio menor, ya que aún lo mantenía abrazado, lo atrajo mucho más e intento trasmitirle su propia calidez — Naruto-kun y yo te hablaremos de eso luego, solo se paciente… por favor, prometo explicarte todo después.

Naruto del pasado comenzó a calmarse lentamente.

Por alguna razón, esas palabras lo estaban calmando con mucha rapidez.

— E-Entiendo… lo hare-Dattebayo — Acepto sonriendo levemente el rubio del pasado.

Todos en la sala solo pudieron guardar silencio unos segundos.

Incluso, como si de un poder telepático se tratara, cada uno de ellos tuvo el mismo pensamiento.

— " _Algún día, ella será… una gran madre…"_

Hinata del pasado vio atentamente todo lo que pasaba frente a ella.

¿De verdad en el futuro sería tan cercana a Naruto Uzumaki?

Tanto su versión adulta como la de Naruto coordinaban sus palabras y mantenían un perfecto ritmo en su hablar, era como si compartieran muchas cosas, cosas que iban más allá de una simple amistad.

Por simple curiosidad, la pequeña Hinata miro un pequeño objeto que poseía su versión adulta en su dedo anular derecho, un pequeño objeto cilíndrico se enroscaba perfectamente en su dedo y poseía una linda joya brillante en la punta.

Eso era… ¿De verdad era un…?

No. No podía sacar conclusiones tan a la ligera, fácilmente podría ser un simple regalo de alguna persona. Pero si no lo era, y resultaba ser lo que ella estaba pensando.

Su sueño de niñez se estaba haciendo realidad, si todo lo que ella estaba imaginando era cierto y su intuición era correcta… su futuro era cálido y hermoso.

El futuro que siempre quiso y deseo, se estaba haciendo realidad… justo frente a ella.

— Naruto, será mejor que esta reunión improvisada de por terminada — Sugirió el Hokage de cabello blanco — Creo recomendable que lleven al pequeño Naruto y a la pequeña Hinata hacia otro lugar, Shikamaru y yo nos quedaremos un rato más para analizar este problema.

— Está bien, aprovechare para contactar con Sasuke de inmediato, además… — Naruto guardo silencio unos momentos, era como si hubiera olvidado algo importante, no era como si hubiera dejado plantado a su suegro en la reunión que debían de… — ¡Maldición! ¡Hiashi-san me matara cuando me vea!

Si lo había hecho.

Había olvidado la reunión que tenía pendiente con su ya oficial suegro. El padre de Hinata le explico personalmente que debía ser puntal, y si hacia un cálculo rápido, llevaba 10 minutos de retraso.

— Tranquilo, Naruto-kun. Otou-sama entenderá cuando le expliquemos lo sucedido — Dijo Hinata, calmando al héroe ninja — Mejor vallamos al complejo Hyuga, ahí le explicaremos bien que ha sucedido.

— Hinata tiene razón. Es más, todos ustedes explíquenle la situación solo al jefe de sus respectivos clanes, en el caso del trio Ino-Shika-Chou no importa porque ustedes son prácticamente los lideres — Aconsejo el Hokage a sus nuevos Jonin — Para la aldea esto es un secreto, pero para nosotros es primordial tener en cuenta lo que está pasando, recuérdenlo bien, un solo error y esto empeorara mucho.

— ¡Sí! ¡Hokage-sama! — Respondieron todos los ninjas al unisono.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Tierra-616**_

 _ **7 Años En El Pasado**_

 _ **Konohagakure – Campo De Entrenamiento Número #7**_

Una semana.

Así es, una larga semana había pasado desde que se había hecho pública la desaparición de los ninjas identificados como Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga.

La Aldea Escondida entre las Hojas era casi un caos.

Por un lado estaba el Jinchuriki del Kyubi No Yokou, que si bien en el pasado era odiado por la Aldea entera, con sus buenas acciones y la ayuda que brindo para detener al Bijuu de Una Cola, y además traer a la actual Hokage a la Aldea, habían hecho que su imagen pública mejorase enormemente ya que incluso una gran parte de la Aldea lo extrañaba honestamente.

Luego estaba la heredera Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga también había sido dada como desaparecida hace una semana. El clan Hyuga era un caos interno porque una de las dos hijas del actual líder, había sido secuestrada por quien sabe quién, y al no ser la primera vez que ocurría, todas las sospechas estaban puestas sobre Kumo.

Las tenciones entre esas dos Aldeas estaban en peligro, ya que un Jinchuriki y una heredera habían desaparecido, nada bueno podría traer esa situación a la alianza tan poco inestable que evitaban que una Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja estallara.

Justamente, reunidos en el campo de entrenamiento número #7, se encontraban 10 de los 12 novatos de Konoha reunidos.

Shikamaru Nara.

Chouji Akamichi.

Ino Yamanaka.

Tenten.

Rock Lee.

Neji Hyuga.

Shino Aburame.

Kiba Inuzuka.

Sakura Haruno.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Solo faltaban Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga para que los 12 novatos estuvieran completos.

— Ha pasado una semana desde que ellos fueron secuestrados — Dijo la heredera Yamanaka, al resto de sus compañeros — Al principio pensé que era solo un juego de Naruto, pero veo que ahora todo es muy serio.

— Y que lo digas, según se por mi padre y mi propia investigación, el Consejo de Konoha culpa directamente a Kumo, ya que ellos poseen roses con Konoha por el intento de secuestro que sufrió Hinata hace años — Explico Shikamaru, mostrando un deje de seriedad — Es un fastidio, justo ahora que teníamos nueva Hokage, tenía que pasar esto.

— Ellos… ¿Ellos estarán bien? — Pregunto Sakura, mostrando preocupación hacia sus compañeros, si bien no trataba mucho a Hinata, le preocupaba que algo malo que ocurriera a los dos — En la Academia nos enseñaron que cuando secuestran a alguien, los torturan para sacarle información. Es más, en el examen Chunin, nuestro primer instructor nos monstro las cicatrices en su cabeza, que según él fueron hechas por el enemigo para que hablara.

Cuando termino de hablar, todos temblaron temerosos al pensar que sus dos compañeros pasaran por algo así.

— No creo que pase. Naruto-kun y Hinata-san son fuertes, ellos no se dejaran vencer así — Rock Lee lanzo una de sus siempre frases de apoyo, que aunque sonara extraño, relajo en gran medida a sus compañeros.

— Además, Tsunade-sama mando hace días varios Ambus para que los buscaran, ya verán que volverán sanos y salvos — Dijo Tenten, recordando las ordenes que había hecho la nueva Hokage hace días.

— Hinata-sama… espero de corazón que este bien — Pidió el miembro de la rama secundaria, no queriendo que a su prima y amigo les pasara algo — Claro… también espero que Naruto esté bien.

— No lo parece, Neji-kun… — Comento Chouji, comiendo su siempre fiel paquete de papas — Pero la intención es lo que cuenta.

— Es raro para nosotros escuchar que quieras mucho a Hinata, ya que intentaste matarla hace poco en los exámenes Chunin — Dijo Shino, recordándole lo que había pasado el día de las preliminares.

— ¡Es verdad, desgraciado! ¡Intentaste matar a nuestra Hinata! — Entro en escena Kiba — Vuélvele a tocar un pelo a nuestra hermanita y estas muerto.

Tanto para Kiba como para Shino, la pequeña Hyuga era como su hermana menor.

Un bonito vínculo había nacido en ese equipo guiado por la Jonin Kurenai.

— De verdad lo siento. Sé que mis disculpas jamás arreglaran las acciones que cometí segado por mi odio hacia la rama principal, pero de verdad estoy arrepentido por todo — Se disculpó Neji frente a todos, dejando a un lado su orgullo, solo hablo con el corazón — Mi padre dio la vida por la de Hinata-sama, y ella lo sabía pero guardo silencio esperando que yo recapacitara por mí mismo, casi la hiero de gravedad por mi estupidez y aun así no me odio… de verdad es una persona amable.

— El Dobe está con ella, si algo pasa primero le harán algo a él antes que a ella — Hablo el último miembro del clan Uchiha, las palabras no era su fuerte, pero muy a su modo intento ayudar a calmar al joven Hyuga — Tranquilo, Naruto es… alguien torpe pero confiable.

— Ahora que lo recuerdo, todo esto empezó por una pelea que tubo Naruto contra ustedes — Los acuso Kiba — Él dijo que no le creyeron sus palabras y por eso se fue molesto, luego de eso nosotros lo encontramos.

— Lo que pasa es que invento que el Sannin Jiraya-sama lo estaba entrenando, Sasuke-kun y yo no le creímos y por eso se fue molesto — Dijo Sakura explicando lo que había sucedido.

— ¿Por qué no le creyeron? En realidad es cierto, el Sannin de los Sapos lo está entrenando desde antes de su pelea contra Neji, yo mismo vi cuando lo llevo al hospital una tarde — Shikamaru fue uno de los que visito a Naruto cuando cayó inconsciente varios días, y justamente por eso pudo darse cuenta como el Sannin de los Sapos lo estuvo entrenando personalmente — Suena raro, pero Naruto hiso que el Sannin más fuerte lo entrenara y aceptara como su discípulo.

— Espera… ¿Estás diciendo que Naruto es alumno de un Sannin? — Pregunto Ino, totalmente sorprendida por la revelación de Shikamaru — ¿Cómo paso eso?

— No lo sé. Además, sé que no debería decírselos porque lo escuche por casualidad, pero ustedes saben quién fue el Yondaime Hokage, ¿Verdad? — Shikamaru hablo nuevamente.

— Fue el héroe de la Tercera Gran Guerra Ninja, que luego se volvió Hokage y se sacrificó por la Aldea en el ataque del Kyubi hace años — Informo Sakura, ella le encantaba la historia y obviamente conocía bien al héroe de Konoha — ¿Por qué?

— El Yondaime fue conocido por muchas cosas, pero sus dos Jutsus estrellas lo hicieron merecedor de su fama — Explico Shikamaru — El famoso Rasengan, y el Jutsu de espacio y tiempo que le permitía viajar a una velocidad tan rápida que fue capaz de asesinar al ejercito completo de Iwa en menos de un segundo.

El pensamiento mutuo de todos, fue: _"Ese hombre era increíble…"_

— Pues uno de esos dos Jutsus estrellas… ahora está en posesión de Naruto — Tal revelación, dejo pálidos a los 10 Novatos, 9 quitando a Shikamaru de la lista, ¿Cómo Naruto Uzumaki había conseguido un Jutsu tan deseado? — Mi padre dijo que el Sannin Jiraya se lo enseño, y que Naruto había perfeccionado en una semana, lo que el Yondaime tardo 3 años en crear, y… Jiraya el Sannin un año en aprender.

¿Qué había dicho Shikamaru?

Naruto Uzumaki, el Naruto Uzumaki torpe e impulsivo que ellos conocían había sido capaz de aprender algo tan increíble en solo una semana, algo que a un Sannin le tomo un año entero en aprender.

¿Era posible algo así?

¿Era siquiera real… creer algo así?

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Tierra-616**_

 _ **7 Años En El Futuro**_

 _ **Konohagakure – Territorio Hyuga**_

Naruto Uzumaki era alguien común y sencillo que si bien poseía como sueño o aspiración volverse el hombre con mayor jerarquía en su aldea, no era un niño que tuviera acceso a él clan más prestigioso de Konoha.

El clan Hyuga.

Los poseedores del Byakugan, o también conocido Ojo Blanco.

Era bien sabido que desde la masacre del clan Uchiha, que también poseía un Jutsu Ocular en sus filas, el clan Hyuga se volvió el clan más fuerte de Konoha, ese era un puesto que ningún otro clan habría de poderle arrebatar.

El clan Hyuga se especializaba en técnicas de combate físico, y gracias al Byakugan que les permitía ver las redes de chakra, los hacían unos adversarios peligros porque con el más simple rose… te incapacitaban como ninja en solo un segundos.

En fin.

El punto era que el Naruto Uzumaki del futuro junto a la Hinata Hyuga del futuro, los habían traído a ellos, sus versiones del pasado, hacia el complejo Hyuga en donde vivía Hinata desde siempre.

¿Por qué estaban ahí?

Naruto no lo sabía, mientras Hinata se hacía una vaga idea, pero ninguno poseía respuesta precisa a dicha pregunta.

— Yo iré a hablar con Hiashi-san. Hinata, ¿Podrías llevarlos a comer algo? Algo me dice que no han comido nada — Dijo Naruto, comenzando a retirarse entre los largos pasillos del complejo Hyuga.

Cuando el héroe ninja se fue por completo, la peli azul adulta los comenzó a guiar hacia la cocina de la mansión Hyuga.

— ¡Nee-sama! — Una voz exclamo desde el pasillo anterior — ¡Nee-sama! ¡Espérame por favor!

Y en menos de un segundo, una cuarta persona entro en escena mientras se guindaba del cuello de la futura esposa del héroe ninja.

Poseía un largo cabello castaño liso, y por supuesto la mirada caracterizadora de un Hyuga, sus ojos perla brillaban en plena juventud. La edad de esa bella chica, la ubicaba claramente como una adolescente muy enérgica.

— Hanabi, correr por los pasillos está mal, debemos guardar orden o Otou-sama se molestara — Mientras correspondía el abrazo de su hermana menor, Hinata le dijo un pequeño sermón en forma de consejo — Pero, me alegra verte también, ¿Cómo estás?

— ¡Je! No estoy tan emocionada como la futura esposa del famoso héroe ninja, pero estoy muy bien… — Hanabi fue la primera por parte de Hinata, en confesarle que Naruto le había propuesto matrimonio — Me alegra ver que viniste, aunque Otou-sama estaba esperando a Naruto-san desde hace tiempo… quizás lo golpe un poquito.

Su hermana mayor rio levemente, mientras tapaba su sonrisa con el dorso exterior de su mano derecha.

— Naruto-kun le explicara que ocurre, tal parece que algo malo está ocurriendo — Dijo Hinata con leve pesar en su voz — Te contare todo luego, mientras tanto… — Con su dedo señalo a dos pequeños niños que estaban justo detrás de ella y aunque sonara raro, su hermana menor no los había visto — Espero no te sorprendas mucho al verlos… es complicado.

La expresión de Hanabi Hyuga era un dilema.

Quizás no conoció bien a Naruto Uzumaki cuando era niño, lo había visto en fotos debido a que su hermana le monstro algunas, pero ese niño se parecía mucho a él, primero pensó que quizás era un allegado, pero cuando vio a la niña parada justo a su lado… el asunto se volvió preocupante.

Era su hermana mayor.

Aunque claramente ahora estaba menor, pero era su hermana mayor.

El mismo corte de pelo tipo Hime-sama que usaba cuando era niña, incluso su mirada tímida estaba ahí, era su hermana, ¡De verdad era su hermana mayor versión pequeña!

— Hanabi, prometo explicarte todo… solo entiéndelo por ahora — Prometió Hinata a su hermana menor.

— Sabes, Nee-sama. Fui secuestrada por un loco de la luna que solo quería tu mano en matrimonio, presencie casi el fin del mundo y vi como la luna se partía en dos. Bueno, llámame loca… pero creo entender lo que pasa — Para Hanabi solo pocas cosas podían sorprenderla ahora, y aunque estaba muy sorprendida y consternada por lo que estaba ocurriendo, solo un cabeza hueca no entendería a la primera quienes eran esos dos niños.

— H-Hanabi… ¿E-Eres tu…? — La pequeña Hinata del pasado estaba totalmente impactada al ver a su hermana menor frente a ella — E-Estas muy bonita.

La Hyuga de cabello castaño sonrió cálidamente ante el tímido comentario de su hermana menor.

— Gracias, aunque Nee-sama es más linda. Después de todo, ella acaparo para sí sola al gran héroe ninja — Miro pícaramente a su hermana menor, que se sonrojo levemente por la picardía que poseía la peli castaña — Wow, de verdad es sorprendente verte así, Nee-sama parece una muñeca de porcelana.

No.

Algo no estaba bien.

La Hanabi que conocía la ignoraba siempre y solo le dedicaba la palabra cuando era absolutamente necesario. Pero esta Hanabi la miraba diferente, sus bellos ojos mostraban admiración hacía su versión adulta.

Ellas dos se volvieron buenas hermanas al pasar de los años.

Si era así, las cosas resultaron bien después de todo.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Mientras el grupo anterior conversaba y cenaba divertidos.

Naruto Uzumaki se encontraba frente a su suegro, el siempre serio y directo Hiashi Hyuga, el padre de Hinata Hyuga y Hanabi Hyuga respectivamente.

— Entiendo. Aunque suena ridículo y totalmente irreal… lo entiendo — Hiashi bajo su tasa de té verde y miro fijamente al rubio Uzumaki — ¿Qué piensas tú de esto? Quiero saber tu opinión.

— Gracias por la confianza, francamente pienso que fue mi culpa de algún modo que Hinata se viera involucrada en todo este asunto, no quise decirlo frente a los demás, pero de alguna forma me siento responsable por lo que está pasando — Dijo Naruto, confesándole sus miedos al padre de Hinata — Yo… no quiero que ella sufra, jamás dejaría que llorara, pero me siento culpable por lo que está pasando.

— Es el colmo, siempre serás un cabeza hueca, ¿Verdad? — Hiashi lo hiso reaccionar de inmediato — Naruto Uzumaki, puedo nombrarte aquí mismo 10 candidatos mejores para hacer feliz a mi hija, ¿Pero sabes porque la estoy dejando casar contigo?

— Francamente… no lo sé.

— Porque confió en ti, tonto. Mi hija siempre fue insegura por mi culpa, tímida y poco sociable con los demás, pero ella supo ver en ti algo que muchos pudieron ver años después, ella descubrió que tu poseías el poder de hacer lo imposible realidad — Si Hiashi se viera así mismo hace años, se reiría porque francamente comenzaba ablandarse — Confió en ti, Naruto Uzumaki. Mi hija al igual que el mundo siempre estará en peligro, pero sé que al igual que como la fuiste a buscar en la luna, siempre la salvaras.

— Hiashi-san… — Naruto comenzó a conmoverse por las palabras de su suegro — Gracias, de verdad no lo defraudare.

— Lo sé, no olvides que dudar y tener miedos es de humanos, por más fuerte que te hayas vueltos, sigues siendo un ser humano.

— Sí. No lo olvidare.

— **¡Naruto!** — Dentro de su mente, la voz de Kurama pronuncio su nombre con mucha fuerza — **Escucha Naruto, crea un Clon de Sombra de inmediato.**

El Bijuu más fuerte demando.

Asintiendo, el rubio trazo los sellos de mano necesarios y una explosión de humo exploto justo a su lado derecho, y de ella emergió una copia exacta de él, solo que con pequeñas diferencias, siendo una de ellas la pronunciación más intensa de sus bigotes y los ojos rojos intensos con pupila rasgada.

Sí. Ese Clon de Sombra era el poderoso Kyubi No Yokou.

— ¿Qué pasa, Kurama? Te escuchabas preocupado — Le dijo el rubio Uzumaki — ¿Pasa algo malo?

— **Veras, quizás tú no te has percatado de nada, pero mi chakra está sumamente inestable en estos momentos. No hay que ser un genio como el mocoso Nara para saber el porqué, tal parece que tras la llegada de tu versión pequeña mi otra mita, ósea mi yo del pasado, está haciendo una extraña interferencia en mi chakra** — Explico el mayor de todos los Bijuu — **Estoy seguro que el Kurama dentro del Naruto pequeño no se ha percatado de nada debido al que el sello del Yondaime aún está activo, lo más probable es que haya caído en un sueño profundo.**

— ¿Existe alguna forma de reparar esa interferencia? — Pregunto Hiashi Hyuga al Bijuu más fuerte — Usted es parte esencial del poder de Naruto, de alguna forma, si alguno de ustedes dos no pueden estar bien, jamás alcanzaran el 100%.

— **Ja, ¿Quién necesita a este mocoso malcriado?** — Bufo el Bijuu, pero ambos ninjas supieron que claramente estaba de acuerdo con el padre de Hinata — **Bueno, mientras Naruto hace lo que tenga que hacer, intentare buscar alguna forma de reparar esa interferencia.**

— Gracias, Kurama. No te preocupes mucho por mí, soy fuerte-Dattebayo — Aseguro el rubio Uzumaki a su compañero zorro.

— ¡ **Cállate! ¿Quién está preocupado por ti…? Voy a volver al sello, Naruto. A partir de ahora solo podrás usar mínimas cantidades de mi chakra, y mi habilidad de sentir las emociones de las personas, solo podrás usar eso y nada más.**

— Okey. Me las apañare solo hasta que regreses, te deseo suerte, Kurama.

El Bijuu asintió y el Clon de Sombra desapareció en una pequeña explosión de humo.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Tierra-65**_

 _ **Lugar Desconocido**_

La última carta había sido recuperada exitosamente.

La misión que el Bijuu más fuerte, Kurama el Kyubi No Yokou aparentemente había finalizo.

Pero… no fue así.

¿Por qué?

Justamente cuando recuperaron la última carta, un extraño pilar de energía rojo oscura callo cerca de su ubicación, y por más raro o extraño que pareciese, la luna comenzó a teñirse de rojo con raros tomoes en ellos.

Mio Uzumaki no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Ella era solo una niña que por cosas del destino se vio envuelta en dicho problema y ahora intentaba ayudar para finalizarlo y que nadie saliera herido, pero ella desconocía muchas cosas de las cuales Kurama solo le había nombrado pocas.

A parada a su lado.

Se encontraba su mejor amiga mirando con total asombro la luna sobre ellas.

Los ojos color perla de Hanabi visualizaron fijamente la luna roja, y ella pronuncio unas palabras desconocidas para Mio.

[Byakugan]

Para sorpresa de la pelirroja, las venas en el rostro de Hanabi se acentuaron profundamente y sus ojos adquirieron una rara habilidad de ver grandes distancias a muy buena resolución desde su ubicación.

Era increíble.

¿Por qué Hanabi nunca le había dicho que poseía unos ojos así?

¿Acaso ella… le ocultaba cosas…?

— E-Esos ojos… esos malditos ojos rojos… — Involuntariamente, la peli castaña dio un paso hacia atrás mientras comenzaba a sudar nerviosamente — ¿Por qué están aquí? ¿Qué hacen aquí…?

— ¡Hanabi! — Exclamo Mio su nombre en voz alta, haciéndola volver en si — ¡¿Qué diablos es eso?!

— Sharingan… es el Sharingan. Mio, ese ojo esta maldito, ese clan… esta maldito — A pesar de haberle respondido, Mio Uzumaki no entendía nada de nada, ¿Qué clan? ¿Qué maldición? Ella no lograba entender ninguna de las palabras dichas por Hanabi — V-Vamos… ¡Hay que irnos!

Quería irse.

De verdad quería irse.

Lo que menos quería era volver a ver esos malditos ojos cerca de ellas, esos ojos rojos que solo le trajeron dolor y sufrimiento a ella y a sus hermanos, a su preciado Onii-chan y Nee-sama.

No quería volver a verlos.

Los aborrecía.

Los odiaba con toda su alma y corazón.

— **¡Tranquila, mocosa!** — Le grito fuertemente Kurama, parado en el hombro izquierdo de Mio en su forma pequeña — **Apenas está creándose, la luna sirve como sello de invocación, pero necesitara mucha energía para formarse por completo en este mundo.**

— Kurama, ¿De qué hablas? — Pregunto Mio, a su fiel compañero zorro — Existe una forma de parar esa cosa, sea lo que sea eso.

— **Lo que mi hermano Kurama quiso decir es que es posible interrumpir su transformación por completo, solo hay que destruir el núcleo que le sirve como energía prima** — Nibi entro en la conversación del grupo — **Pero hay que hacerlo rápido, si nos tardamos más de 5 minutos, ese hombre renacerá como un liberado en este mundo… y será el fin.**

— Nibi, Kurama-sama, ¿De verdad existe alguna forma de pararlo? Ese Sharingan o es ordinario, es superior… es como el de la leyenda — Dijo Hanabi, sin quitarle los ojos a la luna teñida casi por completo de roja — No creo que nuestro poder alcance, ese Jutsu que posee la luna es más fuerte.

— **Mocosa, ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?** — La sonrisa zorruna de Kurama comenzó a darle esperanzas a las dos pequeñas niñas — **Ahora tenemos todas las cartas, si lo deseamos, podemos usar en un solo ataque… el poder del Rikudo Sennin.**

— ¿El Sabio Legendario…? — Pregunto Hanabi impactada, jamás pensó que podrían usar el poder de aquella mítica leyenda ninja — Ese hombre fue el más fuerte, ¿Usted cree que Mio y yo podamos usarlo?

— **No, para nada** — Una gota de sudor bajo por las nucas de ambas niñas, por la directa respuesta del Bijuu — **Pero estamos todos, si lo intentamos todos juntos… podremos hacerlo.**

— Kurama… — Tal vez Mio no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero esta era la primera vez que veía a su compañero actuar tan humildemente, y eso para ella era suficiente para jugarse la vida… sin importar que — ¡Hagámoslo! ¡Rompámosle la cara a ese Sharingan!

Siempre sonriendo.

Siempre feliz, con mucha energía y con ganas de jamás darse por vencida.

— " _Mio es de verdad, como antes… era Onii-chan" —_ Pensó la pequeña Hyuga con mucha melancolía, mientras una traicionera lagrima bajaba por su mejilla — ¡Vamos! ¡Le demostraremos a esa cosa que podemos!

Viendo la determinación que ahora reinaba en el cuerpo de sus actuales contenedoras, Kurama y Nibi se comenzaron a preparar para el contrataque.

— **Usen todas las cartas en un solo ataque, no se preocupen por el dolor, mi hermano Kurama y yo no dejaremos que las consuma** — Aviso Nibi, preparándose para el ataque — **Confió plenamente en ustedes, muéstrenos el lazo que las une.**

— **Si mueren intentare recordarlas una vez al año** — Bromeo el Zorro de Nueve Colas…sí, era una broma…. creo… — **¡Vayan, mocosas!**

Asintiendo a las palabras de sus Bijuus internos.

Mio Uzumaki tomo de improvisto la mano de su mejor amiga, Hanabi Hyuga. Y cada una de ellas saco las cartas que arduamente recolectaron en todos estos meses.

— ¡Vamos! — Dijo Mio, llevando sus cartas al frente.

— ¡Sí! ¡Vamos a ganar! — Dijo Hanabi, imitando a su mejor amiga.

La Uzumaki y Hyuga lanzaron al frente las 9 cartas de los Bijuus que poseían, y al hacerlo, todas ellas brillaron en mutua armonía.

¡Por órdenes de nosotros, sus Jinchurikis!

¡Invocamos el poder de los Hijos del Sabio Legendario!

¡Muestren su esplendor y grandeza!

[Shukaku] [Matatabi] [Isobu] [Son Gokū] [Kokuō] [Saiken] [Chōmei] [Gyūki] [Kurama]

Las manos unidas de ambas niñas, fueron apuntadas al frente mientras imitaban perfectamente el movimiento natural de un arco.

[¡Bijuu-Dama!]

Una gigantesca esfera de color bicolor entre negro y morado emergió frente a ellas, esa esfera era el poder comprimido de las 9 Bestia con Colas, el poder absoluto de los 9 Hijos del Sabio Legendario.

Dicha esfera impacto directamente en el núcleo de la tierra que serbia como receptor para el peligroso Jutsu que quería hacer renacer al terrible enemigo del cual hablaba Kurama y Nibi.

Pero… la [Bijuu-Dama] no fue todo lo que salió.

Dos brazos fantasmales rompieron el suelo y se lanzaron hacia el frente.

El brazo derecho poseía en su palma el símbolo del Sol, mientras el izquierdo el símbolo de la Luna. Ese era el poder del Rikudo Sennin del que hablaba Kurama, ese era el poder que una vez perteneció al Sabio Legendario.

"¡BOOM!"

La enorme explosión que resonó en dicho campo de batalla, fue la bandera que dio por terminada esa Guerra.

 _ **Minutos Después**_

Mio Uzumaki abrió sus bellos ojos azul cielo, y lo primero que hiso fue buscar a su mejor amiga, Hanabi Hyuga.

— Hanabi, despierta — La Uzumaki sacudió brevemente el cuerpo de la pequeña Hyuga — Estas bien, gracias a Dios.

— Mio… tu estas… — Hanabi abrió sus bellos ojos color perla y visualizo el rostro de su mejor amiga — Gracias… gracias a Dios estas bien.

— Sí, parece que ganamos, esto termino — Mio soltó un profundo suspiro y comenzó a estirar su cuerpo — Lo primero que haré es darme un baño, luego dormiré y… — Embozo una sonrisa pervertida en su pequeño rostro — Jugare mucho con Onii-chan.

— Si alguien te escucha, pensara mal de Naruto-san — La reprendió Hanabi, ella sabía que los comentarios de Mio se prestaban mucho para la malinterpretación — Pero, de verdad termino… esto termino.

"Track"

Un pequeño sonido sonó detrás de ellas dos.

Volteando al unísono, ambas abrieron sus ojos totalmente estupefactas.

— De verdad, son algo molestas — Dijo una voz infantil — Saben, antes fue un Uzumaki y un Uchiha quienes me interrumpieron. Pero, qué bueno que esta vez no fue mi propia sangre, sino un primo lejano… Uzumaki y Hyuga, ¿Verdad?

Se trataba de un niño, aparentemente no debería tener más de 13 años de edad.

Cabello negro como la misma noche en punta, piel blanca, pero lo que de verdad lo hacía resaltar eran sus singulares ojos color rojo, que además poseían tres tomoes negros en cada ojo.

Un dato relevante era que se encontraba totalmente desnudo y no mostraba vergüenza alguna por su apariencia.

— Tu… ¡¿Tú quién eres?! — Exigió la pelirroja Uzumaki, poniéndose en guardia junto a la Hyuga.

— ¿Yo…? — Se señaló así mismo — Me duele saber que mi leyenda no se extendió hasta este mundo, bueno… no se puede ser exigente — Una sonrisa llena de arrogancia emergió en el rostro del singular niño — Soy Uchiha… Madara Uchiha, un gusto… pequeña copia de Mito Uzumaki.

Madara Uchiha.

El Legendario Ninja Madara Uchiha… había vuelto a la vida.

Había renacido en la Tierra-65. Pero, tal parece que hubo un pequeño contratiempo que ni el mismo Dios Shinobi pudo prever.

Si había vuelto a la vida, había renacido, solo que… como un pequeño niño.

Tal parece que esta singular historia… aun le quedaba mucho camino por recorrer.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Tierra-616**_

 _ **Konohagakure – Complejo Hyuga**_

 _ **Al Día Siguiente**_

Hinata Hyuga despertaba de su sueño, a su lado se encontraba durmiendo su versión adulta, era raro verse a sí misma como seria en unos años, pero se alegraba mucho al ver como parecía ser más segura de sí misma y mucho más valiente que antes.

Estaban en la habitación que también ocupaba en su tiempo real, la única diferencia era que dicha habitación ahora se veía mucho más vacía, como si alguien estuviera en proceso de mudanza en la actualidad.

Era raro y confuso.

— Despertaste… — Para su sorpresa, su versión adulta ya se encontraba despierta — Naruto-kun se encuentra en la habitación al final del pasillo, Otou-sama le ordenó dormir ahí, ¿Cómo te siente?

— B-Bien, muchas gracias — Dijo la pequeña Hyuga de 13 años de edad — O-Otou-sama y tú se llevan bien, ¿V-Verdad?

La mayor cayo unos momentos, debido a que entendía lo profundo de la pregunta de su versión pasada.

— Sí. Por un tiempo mantuvimos mucha distancia, pero pasaron tantas cosas inimaginables que hicieron que volviéramos a unirnos como familia, aunque yo jamás deje de verlo así, me alegra mucho saber que ahora podemos hablar normalmente — Aquellos lejanos días en donde no podía hablar con su padre, eran día muy oscuros de su pasado, que quizás ya había dejado atrás, pero ahora se veía a sí misma como si fuera un antiguo espejo — A medida de los años, fui acercándome mucho más a Otou-sama, al igual que con Hanabi, aunque con ella fue más espontaneo y ocurrió antes de que cumpliera 14 años. Pero, gracias a eso siento que volvimos a ser una familia… como cuando Oka-sama vivía.

Su madre falleció el mismo día del nacimiento de su hermana menor, Hanabi. Tuvo complicaciones en pleno parto y debido a eso, su madre sacrifico su vida para que su pequeña hija salvara la suya.

Fue una gran madre.

Siempre poniendo a sus hijos por delante.

Sí… fue una gran madre.

— Naruto-kun… este, ¿Por qué eres tan cercana a él? — No tenía que sentir vergüenza consigo misma, era ridículo hacerlo — No lo entiendo, cuando veo al Naruto-kun adulto junto a ti, pienso que ustedes dos son… son…

— Éramos, aunque eso finalizo días antes de que ustedes llegaran al futuro — Comento la Hinata adulta — Yo era novia de Naruto Uzumaki, aunque ya acabo.

¿Eran…? ¿Ellos dos fueron novios?

Eso quiere decir que habían termino su relación, tuvo la oportunidad de salir con el amor de su vida y de seguro lo arruino por tonta, ¿Cómo paso algo tan cruel?

— Ya… veo… — Dijo desanimada la Hinata del pasado. Prácticamente se armó desde ayer una bella película en su mente, y ahora su yo futuro le dijo la cruel realidad — Bueno… me alegro de haberlo sido, de alguna forma… era de esperarse.

¿Quizás ella y Naruto no estaban hechos el uno para el otro?

Era de esperarse, ambos eran totalmente opuestos.

Solo fue una fantasía, una triste y linda fantasía.

— Deberías estarlo, porque tenía que dejar de ser su novia, para convertirme en lo que soy ahora… — La Hyuga mayor le monstro un bello anillo que adornaba su dedo anular a su versión del pasado, mientras sonría radiantemente — Soy su prometida, voy a casarme con Naruto-kun en cuestión de semanas, ¿No es grandioso?

Silencio.

Total y perpetuo silencio.

¿Qué acababa de decir la Hinata del futuro?

Ella y Naruto… ella y Naruto Uzumaki estaban… estaban… ¡Estaban comprometidos!

— E-Eso… ¿Eso es… cierto? — Pregunto temerosa, la pequeña Hyuga — Naruto-kun y yo, él y yo somos… pareja.

— Sí. No ganaría nada mintiéndote, Naruto-kun y yo llevamos meses saliendo y aunque suene algo apresurado, el me propuso matrimonio y yo acepte, estoy feliz, estoy tan feliz que cada día que despierto aun no lo creo — La Hinata del futuro estaba expresando su felicidad libremente a su versión del pasado — Lo alcance, después de muchos años logre alcanzarlo. Naruto-kun siempre fue alguien increíble, cada vez que lo veía se volvía mucho más fuerte que antes e incluso antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad, ya había superado a los 5 Kages.

— ¿Naruto-kun se volvió tan fuerte? Es increíble, alguien tan joven siendo tan fuerte.

— Él siempre fue así, luchando por sus sueños a toda costa, y aunque perdió cosas que jamás recuperara, se esfuerza cada día por no perder nada más. Quiero ayudarlo, deseo estar por siempre a su lado para proteger esa bella sonrisa que posee… — Los ojos de la Hinata del futuro obtuvieron una mirada llena de pura determinación — Protegeré ese corazón tan puro para que jamás sea mancillado por la oscuridad, ese será mi papel desde ahora… mi misión.

Era increíble.

Ella que siempre fue tan sumisa y tímida, ahora veía a su versión adulta frente a ella afirmando cosas tan tenazmente que casi no lo creía posible.

— ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? ¿Acaso no alterara el futuro? — Hinata no era un genio, pero si intuía pequeñas cosas — ¿No es peligroso?

— Lo hice porque ya estabas armándote una historia que era cierta, ¿Verdad? — La pequeña bajo la cabeza avergonzada — Además, tu no dirás nada de lo que te dije, por eso confió en ti.

— Gracias… muchas gracias, este… yo misma.

— De nada, y tenemos que encontrar una forma de llamarnos entre ambas.

Su versión pequeña solo pudo reír ante dichas palabras.

Tenía mucha razón en eso.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Horas Después**_

 _ **Torre Hokage – Oficina Del Hokage**_

Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara y las pequeñas dos versiones de Naruto y Hinata se encontraban frente al actual Hokage, Kakashi Hatake.

— Sé que suena algo apresurado, pero es lo mejor — Dijo Kakashi, al grupo de ninjas frente a el — Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, y… pequeños. Su misión es ir y averiguar el porqué de su llegada.

— Wow, iré al lugar donde nació Ka-chan — Comento entusiasmado el pequeño Naruto — Hinata-chan, ¿Puedo pedirte algo? — El "Chan" fue elegido por el pequeño Naruto para diferenciar a las dos Hinata — Cuando estemos viajando, ¿Podrías contarme sobre mis padres?

— Sí. Solo se pequeñas cosas que Naruto-kun me ha dicho, pero con gusto te hablare sobre ellos — Respondió Hinata al pequeño rubio.

— Oye, podrías habérmelo pedido a mí — El rubio mayor se señaló así mismo.

— Este… preferiría que lo hiciera Hinata-chan — Dijo el pequeño Uzumaki.

— " _Este mocoso…"_ — Sí. Naruto Uzumaki se conocía perfectamente para saber por qué su versión pequeña quería estar cerca de su prometida — Esta bien, pero… — Se acercó a su versión pequeña y le dijo muy cerca del oído en voz baja — Intenta algo raro… y ya sabrás que es bueno.

— S-Sí… lo tendré en cuenta — Respondió temeroso el pequeño rubio.

— Naruto, ¿Contactaste con Sasuke? — Pregunto Shikamaru, rompiendo el raro ambiente entre ambos rubios.

— No. Lo intente toda la noche, pero parece que Sasuke está muy lejos de aquí, aunque los sapos le darán el mensaje cuando encuentren su chakra — Respondió el héroe ninja.

— Bueno, les deseo suerte — Hablo el actual Hokage — Vayan al País del Remolió, encuentren los misterios que habitan en Uzushiogakure.

— ¡Sí! ¡Como ordene, Hokage-sama! — Al unísono, todos los ninjas respondieron en coro.

Uzushiogakure.

El País del Remolino, la Aldea Oculta del Remolino, así como también el hogar en donde nació el casi extinto clan Uzumaki.

Los misterios que rodeaban la misteriosa llegada de ambos jóvenes… estaban por ser descubiertos.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Tierra-616**_

 _ **Lugar Desconocido**_

En una pequeña tienda de té que no media mucho más que una sala promedio, se encontraba un hombre joven de quizás 19 o 20 años de edad.

Cabello totalmente oscuro como la misma noche eterna, solo uno de sus dos ojos podían ser visto debido a que su ojo izquierdo estaba cubierto por un largo mechón de su cabello, pero el ojo visible poseía el mismo color oscuro de su cabello.

Una capa negra con varias partes rasgadas cubría su cuerpo y debajo de la misma, se podía ver un pantalón oscuro. Sí, ese hombre vestía únicamente de negro.

El nombre de esa persona es uno muy conocido en todo el mundo ninja, se trataba de nadie menos que el ultimo sobreviviente del prestigioso clan Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Uno de los tres miembros originales del equipo número #7, así como también compañero del héroe ninja, Naruto Uzumaki, y de la actual mejor ninja médico, Sakura Haruno.

El último Uchiha viviente sobre la tierra se encontraba bebiendo un vaso de té verde, y comiendo lo que a simple vista se podía distinguir como dangos normales.

Sasuke odiaba los dulces, jamás le gusto como la azúcar sabia en su paladar, pero la razón por la que los comía era otra. Después de muchos años descubrió que los dangos eran la comida favorita de su hermano mayor, Itachi Uchiha, y aunque sonara tonto y ridículo, al comer dangos el ultimo Uchiha se sentía más cerca de su difunto hermano mayor.

En lo que llevaba de vida había cometido muchos crímenes y errores que jamás olvidaría, traiciono a sus amigos y Aldea solo para cumplir una venganza que al final no tuvo razón de ser y le otorgo un fuerte sentimiento de vacío en su corazón. Intento hundir el mundo ninja bajo su yugo solo para volverse el villano eterno de todo el mundo, y así impedir que volvieran a separarse como en el pasado.

Quizás sus acciones estuvieron mal, pero a pesar de todo, Sasuke debía reconocer que poseía gran parte de razón en sus pensamientos. Pero, la única razón de que ahora estuviera tranquilo es que sabía que mientras su mejor amigo, Naruto Uzumaki viviera, la paz siempre seguirá existiendo.

Sasuke decidió hace ya unos años, dedicar su vida a reparar todo el daño que hiso en su época de vengador, porque aunque fuera poco, el aportaría su granito de arena para mantener el balance en el mundo.

Aunque existía otra razón.

Una razón que hasta la fecha nadie conocía.

Después de la batalla que el equipo número #7 tubo contra la Diosa Conejo Kaguya, muchas Dimensiones Paralelas quedaron medio abiertas en su mundo natal, aunque solo un poderoso Jutsu Ocultar podría abrirlas por completo, no podía confiarse por eso.

Kaguya pertenecía a un clan del cual sabían muy poco, el clan Ōtsutsuki, un clan de seres alienígenas que según el mismo Rikudo Sennin, llegaron a la tierra hace más de 1.000 años.

Eran un misterio.

Un profundo y terrorífico misterio.

Sasuke dudada profundamente que Kaguya y sus hijos fueran los últimos Ōtsutsuki vivos, él pensaba que en el mismo espacio exterior aún quedaban miembros de ese clan, y cabía la posibilidad que fueran más fuerte que la misma Kaguya.

Si tenía que dedicar su vida a cerrar esas Dimensiones Paralelas y así proteger la tierra en donde sus seres queridos vivían, él lo haría con gusto.

Era su misión, la misión que el mismo se impuso y cumpliría exitosamente.

Porque cuando Naruto Uzumaki se volviera Hokage, el seria su mano derecha y también… la sombra del Hokage.

Suspirando para sí mismo, Sasuke termino de comer sus dangos y beber su té verde, le hiso señas al dueño y dejo el dinero en la mesa que ocupaba con anterioridad.

Salió del local.

Se encontraba lejos de Konoha, si seguía caminando a paso lento llegaría e días, aunque si usaba sus habilidades natas podría llegar en un santiamén, el último Uchiha no tenía prisa alguna por llegar.

El clima era cálido y a la vez fresco.

Son esos tranquilos momentos llenos de paz y tranquilidad que Sasuke estaba comenzando a disfrutar y apreciar enormemente, es como decía Naruto, un mundo lleno de paz era lo mejor.

— Je… — Rio levemente el peli negro — Estoy comenzando a actuar como ese tonto.

Mientras caminaba por el vacío sendero, Sasuke pudo visualizar con un hombre adulto de tez morena y cabello blanco venia hacia el lado contrario de él. A primera vista era un hombre normal, quizás se trataba de algún artista marcial por su trabajado físico.

Pero… no solo era eso.

Fue solo por un pequeño instante, cuando el hombre de tez morena y cabello blanco paso a su lado, el Rinnegan que poseía en su ojo izquierdo reacciono y le permitió verlo en cámara lenta.

Esos ojos, ese extraño hombre poseía en sus ojos rojo afilados una extraña expresión que se le hacía conocida, algo en ese hombre le llamaba la atención.

— Oye… — Sasuke intento llamarlo, pero cuando dio media vuelta se llevó la sorpresa de algo, ese hombre… había desaparecido — Ese hombre… poseía la misma presencia de…

Negó de inmediato ese ilógico pensamiento.

En realidad no era la misma presencia, solo fue un tonto pensamiento que invadió su mente brevemente.

Era ridículamente imposible pensar algo así.

— Esto es bueno, llevo tiempo sin ir a Konoha — El ultimo sobreviviente del prestigioso clan Uchiha visualizo el camino frente a el — Es hora de regresar, presiento que ese tonto necesitara mi ayuda dentro de poco.

Un chakra de color morado oscuro comenzó a invadir su cuerpo.

Sasuke estiro su pierna hacia el frente, inhalo aire y en un puro estallido de velocidad, desapareció por completo de su antigua ubicación.

El inicio de un Nuevo Viaje… acababa de comenzar.

 _ **Hola soy ReyEvolution terminamos con el capítulo 2 de esta historia.**_

 _ **Otro súper capitulo a la bolsa jejeje.**_

 _ **Este fue algo movido a diferencia de los demás.**_

 _ **Si se dieron cuenta, en el tiempo original de Naruto y Hinata ha transcurrido una semana entera, mientras que en el tiempo en donde residen actualmente solo ha transcurrido casi dos días.**_

 _ **No fue un error, se explicara luego.**_

 _ **La razón por la que este fue tan movido es porque necesito mover rápido los hilos de las historias para unirlas todas dentro de poco, muy al estilo de cuando inicie Re: Life, el sentimiento es el mismo.**_

 _ **Los 12, bueno, 11 de Konoha conocieron a las pequeñas versiones de la casi casada pareja ninja, y como siempre el pequeño rubio diciendo sus ocurrencias que casi le costa una paliza femenina jejeje.**_

 _ **Ese Naruto, nunca cambia.**_

 _ **En la Tierra-65 la misión de recuperar las cartas aparentemente termino, pero termino con la resurrección del mejor villano de todo Naruto.**_

 _ **Ahora bien, aquí quiero explicar algo importante.**_

 _ **El poder unido de los Bijuu si destruyo el núcleo de energía que le daba poder al Jutsu, y los brazos que representaban el poder del Rikudo Sennin si sellaron algo.**_

 _ **La prueba es la apariencia de Madara Uchiha, renació como un pequeño niño porque sus poderes (Gran parte de ellos) fueron sellados.**_

 _ **Recordemos que Madara fue un Sabio en la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, así que el buen Madara sabe perfectamente cómo evitar ese sello, si fue capaz de burlarse del Edo-Tensei, ¿Por qué no de este?**_

 _ **Madara es Madara, ósea… el Villano Power Up del cual Kishimoto tuvo que matar trayendo a la vida a Kaguya.**_

 _ **Mientras tanto, en la Tierra-616 ocurren muchos acontecimientos impresionantes, siendo el más importante la misión hacia Uzushiogakure, ya que ahí se descubrirá que sucede realmente.**_

 _ **Dudas.**_

 _ **Jejeje, les tocara esperar el próximo capítulo.**_

 _ **Ahora los Reviews:**_

 _ **The Black Wolf of the Arks:**_

 _ **Te diste cuenta de ese detalle, tu si sabes hermano. Ahora, si descubriste eso, solo imagínate que sucederá con ese mundo al estilo kaleid, muchas cosas vendrán y crearan caos tras caos. Sobre la reunión de ambos Narutos y Hinatas me costó un poco hacerla, ya que quería que fuera natural y espontánea, pero al saber que tú sentiste lo que yo quería que sintieran, me da a entender que lo logre.**_

 _ **Gabi Loxar:**_

 _ **Gracias, aquí está la continuación y espero que te siga gustando.**_

 _ **Breaker234:**_

 _ **Life: Kizuna no se para cuándo, debo arreglar mis horarios para ese. Sobre la Imotou, me reí bastante escribiendo ese encuentro, fue graciosísimo hacerlo. No te preocupes, solo usare las 3 Tierras que nombre en el capítulo pasado e intentare ser claro y preciso para que no te confundas, amigo.**_

 _ **Kiiroiminami:**_

 _ **Esperar el estreno de una serie, comic, película es lo peor que existe, lo sé perfectamente, amiga. Tan solo venme aquí, yo soy fan de UCM desde el 2008 (Dato curioso: Yo tenía 8 años en aquel tiempo) y esperar 2 años para ver la secuela de cada película es una cruel tortura para mi corazoncito. Los malos en la Tierra-666, que "peculiar" coincidencia jejeje. Espero que mi historia te siga gustando y que jamás te decepcione, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos luego. PD: Tenia mis sospechas, gracias por confirmarlas.**_

 _ **Ronaldc v2:**_

 _ **Si Marvel me demanda yo les quemo el cine, (Era broma). Mi cuerpo está hecho de Espadas, parece que cataste esa indirecta hacia esa serie, y sí, el titulo fue en honor a esa increíble película que unio las 3 mejores temporadas de ese grandioso anime que marco más de una infancia, nos leemos luego, amigo.**_

 _ **THE BLACK SHIELD:**_

 _ **Nortuah Uzuga, ¿De dónde habrá salido el nombre? Solo el tiempo lo dirá, aunque si lo deseas puedes intentar adivinarlo, amigo y gracias.**_

 _ **Karnash:**_

 _ **No te preocupes por eso, lo importante es que ahora cuento con tu apoyo de ahora en adelante. La Tierra-65 posee semejanzas parecidas a ese anime y a otro por ahí que posee 4 temporadas (La 2 temporada dividida en dos partes) y tendrá película este año… no diré cuál jejeje. Espero que este capítulo te gustara y gracias por el apoyo.**_

 _ **x29:**_

 _ **Jajaja, siempre me esfuerzo para no perder ese sentido de sorpresa mi buen amigo. Así es, la Tierra-616 (El universo de Naruto original) es el punto central de toda la historia, ya que la simple llegada de los dos protagonistas alterara todo lo que ha ocurrido. Mio Uzumaki tiene un pequeño deje hacia ese personaje y otro que posee el cabello plateado que es media Italiana, espero que lo adivines. Te prometo algo, hermano, el villano llamado Nortuah Uzuha te sorprenderá en capítulos posteriores, lo juro por mi nombre jejeje. Espero seguir contando con tu apoyo y gracias, nos leemos pronto, hermano.**_

 _ **Nuevamente, agradezco el apoyo hacia mi historia y espero que con la ayuda de todos nosotros, esta obra siga creciendo día tras día jejeje.**_

 _ **Cualquier duda, solo díganme que yo se las aclarare.**_

 _ **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Lazos A Través Del Tiempo**_

 _ **Capitulo III**_

 _El Origen Del Problema, Aquel Misterio Resuelto… ¡Que empiece la Guerra!_

 _El fuego abrazador consumía todo a su paso._

 _Las intensas llamas quemaban todo lo que estaba a su alcance, las paredes que una vez fueron solidas, ahora habían sido reducidas a simples escombros que jamás podrían ser reparados._

 _Un grupo de cuatro empleados habían fallecido hace ya mucho tiempo, y aún quedaba uno que otro niño pidiendo ayuda desesperadamente, pero aunque los salvaran era inútil debido a sus tan maltratados cuerpos._

 _Simplemente… se encontraban agonizando._

 _Esa tragedia ocurrió 6 años después del incidente del Kyubi No Yokou._

 _El orfanato que se hiso cargo de todos los niños huérfanos, había estallado repentinamente._

 _Desde hace días se sabía que había problemas con el orfanato, incluso el jefe del lugar hablo con el Consejo de Konoha para pedir una reubicación. De por si la estructura del lugar estaba en mal estado, y sumándole lo alejado que estaba del centro de la Aldea, todo el consejo llego a la conclusión de pagar la reubicación._

 _Todo iba bien._

 _Los empleados y los niños estaban felicites._

 _Una semana después de haber sido aprobada la reubicación, se realizó una lista de cada uno de los niños huérfanos. En dicha lista se contaría la cantidad de niños que necesitaría transporte para llegar al nuevo sitio._

 _Todo ocurrió una noche._

 _El empleado designado de las listas, olvido llenar la última matricula de 12 niños faltantes, y al recordarse le pidió a cuatro de sus colegas que lo esperaran, que regresaría dentro de unas horas._

 _No hubo problemas por ninguna de las partes, equivocarse y errar era de seres humanos._

 _Fue así como más del 88% de los niños del orfanato se fueron con los demás empleados hacia el lugar en donde habían sido reubicados._

 _Solo hubo un pequeño problema, las horas pasaron una tras otra y no llegaba nadie a avisarles que podían irse de dicho lugar, los demás empleados se resignaron y decidieron esperar al día siguiente._

 _Acostaron a los 12 niños y luego ellos se fueron a dormir, ya verían mañana que había ocurrido con sus colegas._

 _Pero, ninguno espero lo que sucedería solo 20 minutos después._

 _Una fuga de gas comenzó a volverse cada vez más peligrosa, y sin que nadie se percatara, dicha fuga de gas encontró el complemento que necesitaba para hacer nacer una tragedia. Así es, por alguna razón, la fuga de gas estallo en una horrible explosión que hiso estallar todo el viejo orfanato._

 _Los primero en morir fueron los empleados, el fuego los invadió de inmediato y los escombros que cayeron sobre sus cuerpos les impidieron el escape… y murieron inmediatamente._

 _El cuarto en donde dormían los demás niños se encontraba en la parte trasera, y aunque obviamente la explosión si les llego, los 12 niños no murieron al instante._

 _Intentaron huir._

 _Escapar de dicha tragedia._

 _Pero, no podían moverse correctamente._

 _Gran parte de sus cuerpos había sido tocada por las abrazadoras llamas del incidente, e incapacitaron dichos miembros afectados, inmovilizándolos y obligándolos a permanecer en sus lugares._

 _Un pequeño niño de solo 6 años de edad era el único en poder moverse._

 _Su cabello rubio como el mismo oro estaba totalmente lleno de tierra y carbón, sus ojos azules habían perdido cualquier rastro de brillo, y solo mostraban miedo y pura desesperación._

 _Sus piernas y brazos habían sido quemados, pero se regeneraban a una velocidad tan inimaginable, que aunque le doliera, el niño podía seguir moviéndose._

— _¡Ayúdanos! ¡Te lo ruego!_

— _¡Tú puedes moverte! ¡Ayudados!_

— _¡Por favor! ¡No quiero morir!_

— _¡Sálvanos! ¡Por favor!_

 _Podía escucharlos, claro que podía escucharlos fuerte y claro._

 _Pero… ¿Qué podía hacer el por todos ellos?_

 _Solo era un niño, un pequeño e inofensivo niño que tenía la suerte de poder moverse, aunque torpe y erráticamente, pero que podía moverse lentamente._

 _Quería ayudarlos, salvarlos e impedir que murieran ahí calcinados. Pero tristemente su fuerza no era suficiente para soportar el peso de otra persona, ya que incluso mantenerse de pie le era casi imposible, si cargaba a otro niño ambos caerían al suelo._

 _Llevo sus manos a sus oídos para evitar escuchar más las suplicas de esos niños, ya que si seguía escuchándolos… terminaría por volverse loco._

 _Paso tras paso, eran lentos y erráticos, incluso el niño de cabello rubio sabía que pronto caería también al suelo… y moriría._

 _Después de unos cuantos pasos más, sintió como un fuerte dolor invadía su pecho y lo obligado a caer de rodillas al suelo._

 _Eso era, su final había llegado._

— _Voy… a morir… — Murmuro en voz sumamente baja — Moriré… aquí…_

 _No quería morir, ¿Quién querría hacerlo?_

 _Pero no podía hacer nada, sus fuerzas se habían ido y la regeneración que poseía estaba siendo cada vez menos útil._

 _Cerro sus ojos y justamente cuando lo hiso, sintió como una pared de los muchos escombros caía sobre él, sepultándolo en el suelo, otorgándole así una improvisada tumba._

 _No podía mover su cuerpo, la pared que le cayó encima de seguro había roto cada uno de sus huesos, el aire era cada vez menor, y su garganta comenzaba a cerrarse._

 _Era un hecho, estaba muriendo._

 _En un último suspiro, imagino el Cielo al que llegaría. Quizás, solo quizás allá conocería… a su padre y a su madre._

 _Se había rendido._

 _Había renunciado a vivir, pero fue ahí cuando un verdadero milagro ocurrió._

 _Los escombros que habían caído sobre él, estaban siendo quitados uno tras otro con mucha rapidez. Con mucho esfuerzo, abrió su ojos derecho y pudo ver borrosamente como un hombre de edad avanzada sonreía al verlo reaccionar, y derramaba lágrimas de felicidad al verlo vivo._

 _¿Alguien estaba llorando por él?_

 _Jamás sintió lo que era poseer cariño, siempre estuvo solo en el mundo, pero ese hombre de edad tan avanzada estaba llorando al verlo vivo, lloraba por él._

— _Gracias a Dios… muchas gracias Dios… — Sintió como el hombre mayor tomo su cuerpo y lo abrazo cálidamente — Estas vivo… gracias a Dios estas vivo… Naruto._

 _Había pronunciado su nombre._

 _Ese hombre que jamás había visto en su vida, había pronunciado su nombre._

 _Fue ese día que la vida de Naruto Uzumaki cambio, ese día conoció a la persona que sería su modelo a seguir, y… aquella que admiraría por siempre._

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Tierra-616**_

 _ **Lugar Desconocido**_

Despertaba.

El ninja número #1 en sorprender a las personas comenzó a despertar de su sueño.

Abrió sus claros y brillantes ojos azules y comenzó a visualizar a su alrededor. Su versión adulta, el Naruto Uzumaki del futuro estaba durmiendo como un tronco cerca de su persona, Shikamaru Nara se encontraba prácticamente en la misma situación y la tercera persona. Si, la tercera persona, resulta ser que un día después de salir de la Aldea de Konoha, el ninja de piel pálida que los sorprendió a él y a Hinata, apareció y se unió al equipo, según recordaba el nombre de ese sujeto era Sai.

En fin.

Viendo como sus compañeros seguían durmiendo, el pequeño Naruto Uzumaki salió de la tienda en donde acampaban para estar un tiempo a solas.

Cuando estuvo fuera de la tienda, se dejó caer en el suelo y suspiro con pesadez.

Aquel sueño, ¿Desde cuándo no soñaba con aquel día? La última vez que lo recordó fue antes de graduarse de la Academia Ninja, llevaba meses sin recordar ese triste capítulo de su pasado.

Miro sus manos, las cuales temblaban levemente, en realidad seguía siendo igual que antes, cada vez que recordaba ese día solo podía temblar lleno de impotencia. Ese maldito sentimiento de impotencia que sentido aquella noche, la noche en donde murieron esos niños y el no pudo ayudarlos.

Se sentía culpable.

No podía aceptar ser el único que sobrevivió esa noche.

Siempre se preguntó porque solo el sanaba, claro que cuando descubrió que era el Jinchuriki del Kyubi No Yokou todo cobro sentido, fue salvado involuntariamente por aquel Demonio que arruino su vida.

Lo odiaba, pero le debía tanto a la misma vez, no podía evitar sentirse un verdadero hipócrita consigo mismo.

— Naruto-kun — Detrás suyo, su nombre fue pronunciado con sorpresa — P-Penseque e-estabas dormido.

— Hinata. No, yo me desperté hace unos momentos — La persona que le hablo era su compañera viajera en el tiempo, Hinata Hyuga — Es imposible dormir con esos tipos pegados a mí. Es el colmo, bueno, tu duermes cómoda con tu otro yo, ¿Cierto?

— A-Algo así — Respondió la pequeña Hyuga — Estaba preocupada, me pregunto que estará pasando en el pasado.

— ¿Quién sabe? Llevamos 2 días viajando y según Shikamaru, estamos a solo un día de llegar al País del Remolino — El rubio Uzumaki recordó las palabras dichas anteriormente por el genio Nara — Llegaremos dentro de poco, por fin regresaremos a nuestro tiempo.

— B-Bueno, Shikamaru-kun es muy inteligente y si él piensa que ese lugar alberga algo, quizás tiene razón — Comento Hinata, pensando en las palabras del genio Nara — Naruto-kun, ¿P-Puedo preguntarte algo…?

El rubio la miro brevemente extrañado, pero luego de unos segundos sonrió como siempre lo hacía y respondió.

— Claro. Tú pregunta lo que sea.

— ¿Por qué te tiemblan las manos? — Pregunto sin tapujo alguno.

¿Las manos? Inmediatamente, Naruto miro sus manos y era cierto, aún seguía temblando como hace rato.

— T-Tengo… frio. Sí, tengo algo de frio — Intento encontrar una respuesta rápida.

— Sé que no soy Sakura-san o Uchiha-san, pero puedo asegurarte que si tú quieres… puedes confiar en mi — De nada le servía tartamudear en esos momentos. Era obvio que a Naruto le pasaba algo, y si ella podía ayudarlo, lo haría costara lo que costara — Por favor… confía en mí.

¿Confiar en ella…?

¿Podía hacerlo? ¿Podía confiar en ella?

Eran raras las ocasiones en las que hablaban, incluso podían ser contadas con las manos las pocas veces que Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga entablaron una verdadera conversación. Pero, ¿Por qué sentía lo contrario? ¿Por qué sentía que ella era diferente?

Hinata no era superficial, mucho menos arrogante o frívola.

No. Claro que no lo era.

Hinata Hyuga era amable, honesta y cálida.

Fue debido al viaje en el tiempo que ambos comenzaron a entablar una mejor amistad, pero aunque sonara raro, Naruto se sentía en confianza con ella a su lado.

— Yo… — Lo dudo unos momentos, ¿Podría hacerlo? ¿Cómo reaccionaría si le contara? — No lo sé, no es algo bonito de escuchar, Hinata.

— Por favor — Insistió nuevamente, ¿Por qué le importaba tanto lo que le pasara? El rubio no lograba entender por qué ella se preocupa tanto por él — Si puedo ayudar, solo dime.

" _Es raro, sabes. Pero uno se siente bien cuando posee a alguien en quien confiar, estoy seguro que tu encontraras a esa persona, Naruto"._

Esas palabras le fueron dichas hace años por el viejo Hokage, el fallecido Hiruzen Sarutobi.

— Está bien… — Naruto palpo el suelo a su lado, invitándole a Hinata a que se sentara junto a él.

Con un pequeño rastro de timidez, la peli azul asintió y se sentó justo a su lado, a pocos centímetros de tocar su codo con el suyo.

— Quizás no lo sepas, pero una vez en Konoha hubo un orfanato que refugio a las víctimas del ataque del Kyubi No Yokou, aunque dicho orfanato desapareció después — Naruto comenzó a narrar un hecho antiguo.

— Escuche de ello, se llamaba Orfanato Hikari, ¿Verdad? — Las palabras de Hinata, dejaron en shock a Naruto, ella de verdad sabia de todo — B-Bueno, escuche de eso en el clan Hyuga, nuestro clan pago cierto presupuesto para ayudar al orfanato.

— Y-Ya veo… — Se recompuso el rubio Uzumaki — En fin. Casi nadie lo sabe porque ese orfanato estaba ubicado lejos del centro y de las casas civiles, pero antes de que el nombre le fuera cambiado, el Orfanato Hikari exploto una noche.

Hinata abrió brevemente sus bellos ojos color perla, ese dato no lo sabía por completo. Había escuchado de una tragedia luego del incidente del Kyubi No Yokou, pero jamás supo que fue realmente.

— Exploto… ¿P-Por qué exploto…? — Pregunto llena de dudas la pequeña Hyuga — ¿Acaso hubo un atentado?

Naruto negó a dicha pregunta de inmediato.

— No. Fue una fuga de gas que hiso circuito con una pequeña corriente en la sala, debido a eso exploto una noche cuando todos se encontraban dormidos — Dijo Naruto, mordiendo su labio inferior — Ese día, aquel día fallecieron 12 de los 11 niños huérfanos que quedaban ahí, junto a los 4 empleado que los cuidaban.

12 de 11 niños huérfanos, eso quería decir que solo un niño sobrevivió.

De inmediato, Hinata Hyuga miro fijamente el rostro perdido de Naruto Uzumaki.

— N-Naruto-kun… n-no me digas que tú… ¿T-Tú eres ese niño? — Con mucho temor, ella realizo dicha pregunta a su acompañante rubio.

El rubio Uzumaki la escucho y miro fijamente la luna sobre ellos, dejo de morder su labio y respondió con honestidad.

— Sí. Tienes razón, el niño que sobrevivió a la tragedia Hikari fue el niño Naruto Uzumaki — Revelo Naruto, dejando atónica a la Hyuga — Nunca supe porque sobreviví, todos murieron quemados y los que no quedaron desfigurados, fueron enterrados por los escombros, pero yo pase por eso y aun viví, fue hace meses que logre entender el porqué.

— F-Fue por el Kyubi, ¿Verdad? Él te salvo — Quizás Hinata no era una experta en el tema de los Bijuu, pero podía comprender algo sobre ello.

— Así es, el Kyubi me brinda una regeneración muy superior a la de un humano promedio, con esa regeneración pude sobrevivir a las quemaduras de esa noche. Pero a pesar de eso, mi cuerpo era el de un niño, luego de unos minutos caí al suelo y pensé que moriría.

— ¿Qué paso luego?

— Una pared me cayó encima, casi quedo inconsciente en ese momento, debo decir que una parte de mí se alegró porque quizás en el cielo podría conocer a Ka-chan y Tou-chan, muy dentro de mí quería morir.

— N-No digas eso…

— Ya lo sé. Pero en ese tiempo muchas veces llegue a pensar de esa forma. El punto es que cuando pensé que moriría, un hombre viejo comenzó a quitar los escombros que me mantenían enterrado.

Hinata guardo silencio unos momentos, ¿Quién podría haber sido aquel hombre?

— ¿Q-Quién fue…? ¿Quién te salvo, Naruto-kun?

— Fue el viejo Hokage, en ese tiempo solo lo había visto de lejos, pero esa noche pude verlo tan cerca que casi fue un sueño. Para mí que no tenía a nadie, sentir y ver como el Hokage me salvaba fue lo más grande que me había pasado en la vida — Naruto embozo una sonrisa en su rostro — Aunque caí desmayado casi al intente, recuerdo como el viejo lloraba de alegría al verme vivo, jamás olvidare ese momento.

— Tú a veces le decías abuelo. Las pocas veces que fue a la Academia Ninja lo llamabas así — Hinata recordó brevemente las visitas del fallecido Hokage a la Academia Ninja — ¿Lo querías mucho, verdad?

— El viejo fue la primera persona que me reconoció, el primero que me tendió la mano y que se alegró que yo estuviera vivo. Pero sobretodo eso, él fue quien me dio el sueño que ahora persigo ciegamente, al ver como el viejo salvaba y ayudaba a las personas, me hiso dar cuenta que ser Hokage es algo maravilloso.

— E-Es verdad. Tu decías desde niño que serias Hokage, fue por el Sandaime-sama que te impusiste ese sueño — Siempre tuvo la duda de porque Naruto quería ser Hokage, un niño no nace queriendo serlo, algo debió inspirarlo para serlo.

— Me descubriste. Así es, desde ese día el viejo me inspiro para convertirme en Hokage, el me dio una razón de vivir desde aquella noche, un motivo, el motivo que siempre busque me fue dado por el viejo.

— Naruto-kun… — La peli azul lo miro unos segundos — D-Disculpa si lo digo. P-Pero es tu sueño… ¿E-Es tu sueño de verdad ser Hokage?

— Disculpa, no entiendo — Naruto se sintió fuera de la conversación ante tal pregunta.

— Es maravilloso, el motivo que te impulsa a siempre seguir adelante es maravilloso. P-Pero de verdad es tu sueño, ¿Tú de verdad quieres ser Hokage…?

No lo entendía, Naruto no lograba entender las palabras dichas por Hinata.

— No te entiendo, ¿Podrías ser más específica? — Naruto quería entenderla, pero no podía hacerlo.

— Sé que sonara raro, pero siento que quieres vivir el sueño del Sandaime-sama por ti mismo, es como si obligatoriamente debas aspirar a serlo por haber sobrevivido aquella noche — Hinata intento explicar lo mejor que pudo su punto de vista.

— Este… no lo sé, jamás he pensado en ello — Dijo Naruto, sincerándose con la pequeña Hyuga — Fui el único sobreviviente de aquella tragedia, me salvo el Hokage. Sentí que debía hacer algo por los que murieron, sentí que debía vivir por aquellos que no pudieron, esa es una de las razones que me impulsa a ser Hokage, ayudar al que lo necesite, hacerlo como el viejo lo hiso conmigo.

Eso fue más que suficiente para que Hinata Hyuga terminara de comprender lo que pasaba. Naruto Uzumaki muy dentro de si pensaba que debía vivir por aquellos que murieron, Naruto pensaba que al ser el único sobreviviente era su obligación proteger al indefenso.

Es por eso que quiso convertirse en Hokage. Porque un Hokage es aquel que protege a todas las personas y es respetado por ellas, a decir verdad, ser Hokage cumplía perfectamente las aspiraciones de Naruto.

Era su sueño, el sueño que nació al conocer a Hiruzen Sarutobi, la meta que se autoimpuso al conocer al Sandaime Hokage hace ya varios años, esa meta que se autoimpuso termino por volverse su sueño y plenos ideales.

Pero… ¿Qué importaba eso?

Naruto solo quería proteger al indefenso, evitar que el débil llorara y sufriera la soledad que el paso de niño. Su sueño no tenía nada de malo, era un buen y honrado sueño.

— Ya veo. Estoy segura que Naruto-kun será capaz de lograr ese sueño — Dijo la pequeña Hyuga mientras sonreía — Después de todo, ese es tu camino ninja, y tu jamás rompes una promesa.

— Gracias, lo hare-Dattebayo — Sonrió el rubio Uzumaki, lleno de nuevas energías — Veras que me convertiré en el mejor Hokage que haya existido jamás, el más fuerte y amable que los proteja a todos.

— Sí. Espero estar ahí cuando ese sueño se vuelva realidad.

Su pequeña platica se había extendido más de lo que debería, incluso ya prácticamente era media noche. Lo mejor que ambos podían hacer era irse a dormir de una buena vez, para que mañana estuvieran al 100%.

— ¡Espera, Hinata! — Al ver como la Hyuga estaba por retirarse, el rubio de ojos azules la detuvo repentinamente — Me lo he estado preguntando desde hace días, ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí? Digo, he visto que eres muy amable, pero tú y yo no hablábamos mucho, y aun así te preocupa lo que me pase — No era el mejor diciendo palabras, pero de verdad quería saber la respuesta — Solo quiero saber porque. Estoy muy agradecido y me gustaría saber porque te importo tanto-Dattebayo.

¿Por qué le importaba tanto?

De verdad Naruto Uzumaki era alguien que solo pensaba en volverse más fuerte y comer ramen en el Ichiraku Ramen.

Fácilmente Hinata pudo haber inventado alguna escusa que se escuchara real e irse a dormir, Naruto no era de los que desconfiaran de los demás y de seguro le creería todo lo que le dijera.

Pero… ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo?

" _Lo alcance, después de muchos años logre alcanzarlo"_

" _Protegeré ese corazón tan puro para que jamás sea mancillado por la oscuridad, ese será mi papel desde ahora… mi misión"_

Su versión del futuro hablaba tan segura de sí misma que prácticamente la hacía envidiarla. No. No necesitaba envidiarla, después de todo ambas eran la misma persona, y si ella pudo… ¿Por qué no podría ella?

Tomando valor desde lo más profundo de su corazón, respiro brevemente para calmar sus nervios.

Camino lentamente hasta quedar frente al rubio Uzumaki.

Para Naruto era confuso lo que Hinata estaba haciendo, pero no podía negar que por alguna inexplicable razón, el tubo que admitir que la pequeña Hyuga se veía radiante.

La luz de la luna iluminaba todo el escenario con mucha intensidad detrás de ella, y sus perlados ojos poseían un brillo tan único que los hacían dignos de ser llamador perlas, unos bellos y únicos ojos color perla.

— Siempre llore y renuncie sin intentarlo. Pero tu sin saberlo me guiaste y logre tomar el camino correcto. Siempre estuve detrás de ti, deseaba tanto estar a tu lado… — Sus labios formaron la sonrisa más cálida y amorosa que Naruto haya visto en toda su vida, se veía… verdaderamente hermosa — Tú me cambiaste, Naruto-kun. Tu sonrisa fue la que me salvo hace muchos años. Me di cuenta que deseo estar a tu lado todo el tiempo, para siempre. Porque… porque yo te amo, Naruto-kun. Te amo con todo mi corazón.

Fue así, como el mayor secreto que guardaba para sí misma en su corazón, había sido totalmente transmitido, hacia la persona que origino… aquel bello y cálido sentimiento.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Al Día Siguiente**_

El equipo número #7, junto a Shikamaru Nara, Sai y el dúo de ninjas del pasado se encontraban volando en el cielo gracias al Jutsu de Aves de Tinta del ninja pálido.

Quizás fue por esa razón que Kakashi Hatake lo designo al equipo y le ordeno alcanzarlos lo antes posible.

Naruto Uzumaki del futuro compartía su Ave de tinta junto a la Hinata Hyuga del futuro.

Shikamaru Nara compartía su Ave de Tinta con el pequeño Naruto Uzumaki. Mientras que Sai, compartía su última Ave de Tinta con la pequeña Hinata Hyuga.

En la mente del pequeño Naruto no salía la escena que ayer a altas horas de la noche protagonizo con la pequeña Hinata. Todo era tan irreal, es decir, el jamás pensó protagonizar un momento tan romántico con alguna chica.

" _Porque… porque yo te amo, Naruto-kun. Te amo con todo mi corazón"_

¿De verdad una chica de su edad poseía sentimientos tan intensos hacia él?

Hinata no le mentiría y mucho menos jugaría con algo así, la prueba de eso es que justo ayer después de confesarse, le dijo de inmediato que no necesitaba oír una respuesta de su parte tan pronto.

Todo era tan nuevo para él, nunca fue popular con las chicas ya que todas estaban detrás de Sasuke, claro que siempre pensó que quizás alguna chica se abría sentido atraída por él, pero jamás llego a pensar que la heredara Hyuga fuera la que sintiera esos sentimientos hacia su persona.

Estaba tan confundido que no sabía qué hacer, o pensar.

— Eres igual de tarado que Naruto, aunque técnicamente son la misma persona así que la respuesta es clara — La voz de Shikamaru lo hiso reaccionar — Dime algo, es por la pequeña Hinata que estas así, ¿Verdad?

— ¿C-Cómo sabes eso…? — Pregunto el pequeño rubio, totalmente asombrado por el rápido análisis del genio Nara — Eres brujo, ¿Acaso posees un Jutsu de leer mentes?

— No. Esas tonterías se las dejo a Ino — Respondió Shikamaru, recordándole que si conocía a una persona con esa clase de Jutsus.

— Entonces… ¿Cómo lo sabes? — Pregunto nuevamente el pequeño rubio.

— Porque no hay que ser un genio para saber que pasa entre ustedes dos — Revelo el genio Nara, al pequeño Naruto Uzumaki — Dime algo y se sinceró conmigo. En la actualidad, ¿Qué chica te gusta?

— Por supuesto que Saku… — Sin saber porque, Naruto Uzumaki guardo silencio de inmediato. Era raro, en otras circunstancias hubiera dicho que Sakura era la chica que le gustaba, pero… ¿Por qué no pudo? — Yo… no lo sé.

— Te diré algo, chico. Irónicamente lo aprendí de tu versión adulta, pero creo que te vendría bien saberlo ahora — El genio Nara volteo a ver al confundido Uzumaki — Debes saber diferenciar el amor a una victoria. Amar es querer estar con esa persona sin importar que pase, mientras una victoria es solo quitarle algo a alguien y quedarse con dicho objeto. Son fáciles de confundir, y créeme que tu versión futura tuvo esa confusión hasta los 17 años, no pases tú por eso.

— No te entiendo, quiero hacerlo… pero no puedo.

— Eso que sientes por Sakura, quizás solo sea parte de tu rivalidad con Sasuke. Piénsalo unas horas, incluso un torpe como tú llegara a la mejor conclusión — Shikamaru señalo el Ave de Tinta en donde viajaban las versiones adultas de Naruto y Hinata — Y sabrás de inmediato… que futuro deseas compartir con esa persona.

Su futuro.

El futuro que algún día tendría con la persona que amara.

Shikamaru tenía razón, siempre la tenía. Naruto Uzumaki podría ser un cabeza hueca en la mayoría de las ocasiones, pero era su deber como hombre saber responderle a una mujer, con la misma intensidad que ella uso en sus palabras.

Lo pensaría unas horas, y luego de ellos le daría su respuesta.

Era una promesa, y el… jamás rompía una promesa.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Minutos Después**_

 _ **Uzushiogakure**_

— Es aquí — Sai hiso desaparecer el Jutsu de Tinta que había empleado anteriormente, y todos los ninjas arribaron sobre una deshabitada isla en medio de un océano cubierto por remolinos — Ya veo porque la llaman así.

Uzushiogakure.

Habían llegado al ya extinto País del Remolino, el hogar en donde alguna vez vivieron todos los Uzumakis.

La isla era enorme, era obvio por qué la consideraban un pequeño país. Incluso el océano le hacía honor a su nombre, docenas de remolinos rodeaban la isla y si no fuera por el Jutsu de Sai, hubieran tardado mucho más en llegar a su destino.

— Aquí vivió, Ka-chan — El héroe ninja admiro la ya deshabitada isla — Aquí nació mi clan, fue aquí donde mi Ka-chan creció antes de irse a Konoha.

— Esta isla posee una vibra extraña — Opino Shikamaru, mirando el suelo de la isla — Es como si estuviéramos en zona de guerra.

— Shikamaru-kun tiene razón, es como si alguien aun viviera aquí — Opino la princesa del Byakugan — Naruto-kun, podrías intentar sentir algo en esta isla.

— Lo hice hace segundos, no hay nada, el lugar esta desierto por completo. Pero no entiendo de que habla Shikamaru, yo me siento en paz aquí — El rubio adulto miro a su versión pequeña — ¿Tu que sientes?

— Igual, este lugar es agradable, aunque esta desierto, no siento nada malo — Respondió el pequeño Uzumaki.

— Y-Yo siento lo mismo que ellos — La pequeña Hinata dio su opinión — Se siente un aire muy denso aquí.

Shikamaru llevo su mano a su barbilla unos segundos. Todos se sentía iguales menos los dos Narutos, ¿Coincidencias…? No lo creía, algo de verdad pasaba aquí.

— Esta isla no ha sido saqueada nunca, no creo que sea porque las demás Aldeas hayan sentido flojera al hacerlo, algo se los impidió hace mucho tiempo y sus líderes sucesores abandonaron la idea — No fue considerado un genio en la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi por nada — Es obvio lo que pasa. Naruto y su versión pequeña no sienten nada porque son mestizos que llevan la sangre Uzumaki en sus venas, mientras nosotros si sentimos hostilidad porque no poseemos rastro alguno de dicha sangre.

— Espera, Shikamaru. Lo que quieres dar a entender es que existe algo que aun protege a esta isla, el clan Uzumaki fue destruido antes de la Tercera Gran Guerra Shinobi — El héroe ninja intervino — Aunque… según Ero-sennin, los Uzumaki eran expertos en sellos, sellos que incluso podían contener el poder completo de Kurama.

— Oigan, no sé si ayudara, pero escuche algo hace años cuando era parte de Raíz — El ex-ninja de Raíz, Si, intervino en la conversación — Danzo-sama hablaba sombre un clan experto en sellos, ninguno le entendimos porque jamás se nos fue proporcionada la información necesaria, pero si recuerdo que todos los sellos de la Aldea de Konoha fueron hechos por Mito Uzumaki, la esposa del Hokage original.

— Sai tiene un punto. Konoha posee un tratado de paz con el clan Uzumaki desde antes de la Primera Gran Guerra Ninja, incluso llevamos su emblema en los chalecos Chunin y Jonin.

— Eso no era todo lo que quería decir — El ninja de piel pálida hablo nuevamente — Danzo-sama anhelaba poseer un sello que le permitiera sellar su alma, o parte de ella por la eternidad. Según sus propias palabras, existía una leyenda hechas por los Demonios Rojos que decía que al morir, sus almas podían comunicarse con el mundo de los vivos, mientras fueran al punto designado del encuentro.

— Danzo poseía… una muy buena imaginación — Naruto adulto opino — Aunque bueno, él era un veterano de guerra por algo, así que quizás… no, suena muy loco para ser verdad.

— Eso no es cierto — El genio Nara tomo la palabra — Hinata, toma la mano de Naruto y escanea la zona.

— ¿Q-Qué…? — Ante la repentina petición, la Hyuga mayor se sonrojo levemente — ¿Por qué, Shikamaru-kun?

— Si Sai no hubiera hablado, probablemente jamás me hubiera dado cuenta — El Nara sonrió confiado — Hazlo, y dinos de inmediato que vez.

Asintiendo, la Hyuga tomo la mano de su futuro esposo, el rubio apretó la unión de ambas manos y le sonrió cálidamente, una sonrisa que decía claramente: _"Tu puedes hacerlo"._

[Byakugan]

Las venas alrededor de sus ojos se hicieron más resaltantes, y de inmediato una expresión de total sorpresa invadió el rostro de Hinata.

— No puede ser, esto es… — Los labios de la Hyuga se abrieron levemente debido a la sorpresa — Una ilusión, todo esto es una ilusión — Tal revelación dejo fríos a los Jonin, Shikamaru sonrió al darse cuenta que tenía razón — Es verdad que todo el lugar esta deshabitado, pero lo que vemos no es más que una ilusión.

— Shikamaru — Naruto miro a su amigo Nara — ¿Cómo lo supiste?

— Fue gracias a las palabras de Sai. Los Demonios Rojos eran los Uzumaki, su color de cabello los hacia fácil de distinguir, y según se, su carácter con los forasteros no era el mejor — El Nara comenzó a caminar, hasta quedar cerca de la pareja — Tu clan poseía la habilidad de crear sellos tan fuertes que contener a Kurama era prácticamente un juego de niños, así que pensé que quizás realizar una ilusión no sería tan difícil para ellos. Antes de que pregunten, el chakra que sustenta la ilusión… son las almas de tus ancestros, Naruto.

— ¡¿F-Fantasmas…?! — El pequeño Naruto se escondió de inmediato de la espalda más cercana, que resultaba ser la de Sai — ¡¿Aquí hay fantasma?!

— Algo así. Danzo hablo sobre un lugar en donde las almas de los muertos se comunicaban con el mundo de los vivos, con lo que vio Hinata me di cuenta que ese lugar existe… esta en esta isla — Shikamaru miro nuevamente toda la zona — El Byakugan por sí solo no podía verlo, pero al tener contacto físico con alguien de la sangre Uzumaki si era posible, es por esto que esta isla nunca fue saqueada, los que lo intentaron se perdieron en un laberinto que resulto ser la ilusión.

— Increíble, mi clan era increíble — Opino el rubio mayor — Pero, ¿Por qué yo no pude ver a través de la ilusión? Recuerden que soy un Uzumaki

— Quizás necesitabas algún sello de mano que te diera acceso, como no fuiste criado aquí, no aprendiste las normas necesarias de tus ancestros.

— Entiendo. Gracias, Shikamaru.

— Ahora. Hinata, necesito que localices con tu Byakugan, el lugar exacto donde el chakra se concentra en un solo punto — Señalo el Nara — Es justamente ese punto, en donde todas nuestras dudas serán resueltas de una buena vez.

— ¡Sí! ¡Cuenten conmigo! — Acepto la princesa del Byakugan.

 _ **Minutos Después**_

El grupo llego frente a una estructura que a simple vista parecía estar totalmente destruida, pero gracias a la visión sobrehumana de Hinata, se dieron cuenta que no era más que una ilusión que fue impuesta hace años.

Se dirigieron a la puerta principal, pero por más fuerza que usaron no pudieron abrir la vieja puerta.

— Esto es raro… — Shikamaru vio la puerta con el ceño fruncido — No quiero creer que sé que pasa, pero si es así… tu clan fue el pionero de las películas de ficción y aventura, Naruto.

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunto el rubio Uzumaki.

— Muérdete el dedo como si fueras a invocar un sapo, y luego pégalo en todo el centro de la puerta — Indico el genio Nara — Si pasa lo que creo que pasara, el clan Uzumaki poseía una gran imaginación.

Asintiendo a las indicaciones de su amigo.

Naruto mordió su dedo, paso la sangre por cada uno de sus dedos y poso su palma derecha sobre el medio de la gran puerta. No hicieron falta que pasaran ni 5 segundos, cuando la puerta se abrió por sí misma en un ritmo perfecto.

— ¡¿Qué…?!

— ¡Increíble…!

— Como lo supuse, ese fue un sello de sangre que protegía la entrada y solo dejaba pasar a los Uzumaki, buen truco — Admito Shikamaru, dejando que la pareja entrara primero hacia el interior del lugar.

Cuando todos estuvieron dentro, un largo silencio nació entre ellos.

— ¿Qué…? — Les pregunto Shikamaru, ya que todas las miradas del grupo recaían sobre su persona — ¿Por qué me miran así?

— Pues tu eres el genio, sigue hablando y guíanos — Dijo el pequeño Naruto, a lo que los demás asintieron al estar de acuerdo con sus palabras.

Shikamaru suspiro resignado, sus amigos siempre serian igual de problemáticos.

— Busquen el origen del inicio, la raíz de la catástrofe, y sobretodo… las almas de las leyendas… ese fue el acertijo que el hombre les comunico a Naruto y Hinata — Shikamaru recordó aquel antiguo acertijo — El origen del inicio, ese es el hecho que ocurrió ante de la Tercera Gran Guerra Shinobi, en pocas palabras es este lugar. La raíz de la catástrofe, fue la desgracia en donde cayeron los Uzumaki antes de la guerra, el fin de su clan. Las almas de las leyendas, pues significan los fantasmas de los Uzumaki que mantienen la ilusión sobre la isla.

— Un momento, si eso es así… todo apuntaba a este lugar — Opino Sai — En pocas palabras, ese extraño sujeto solo quería traernos hasta aquí.

— Pero, ¿Por qué nos trajo a Hinata y a mí? — Pregunto el pequeño Naruto — Fácilmente pudo haberlos traído directamente a ustedes, esto no tiene sentido-Dattebayo.

Todos lo miraron y guardaron silencio.

Aunque habían resuelto por completo el acertijo, aún quedaban muchas dudas por responder.

— Porque los necesitaba a ambos… — El instinto que todos ellos obtuvieron al pasar de los años, los hicieron ponerse en guardia al escuchar la voz de una nueva persona — Necesitaba a Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga, por eso los envié al futuro.

Recostado en una de las paredes, se podía ver claramente de un hombre joven que vestía una túnica de color negro, y su rostro era cubierto por una particular mascara de zorro.

— ¡¿Quién eres tú?! — Exigió saber el héroe ninja, no ataco, solo decidió estudiar el perímetro.

— Yo. Francamente no vale la pena escuchar el nombre de alguien como yo, mi vida dejo de ser mía hace un tiempo — A pesar de la actitud del extraño sujeto. Gracias a la habilidad de Kurama, Naruto pudo darse cuenta que no poseía malas intenciones — Me alegra saber que lograron resolver el acertijo, por unos momentos temí que no pudieran, pero si Shikamaru-san estaba con ustedes era obvio que podrían hacerlo.

Ese sujeto los conocía.

Era obvio debido a la forma tan natural que se expresa de ellos.

Antes de salir de Konoha, todos los ninjas que sabían del tema, llegaron a la conclusión que el causante del viaje en el tiempo fue alguien de una realidad paralela a la suya que los conocía muy bien.

Ahora, con las palabras tan casuales de ese sujeto, les confirmo a todos que la teoría que poseían… era correcta.

— Oye, maldito. ¿Por qué me trajiste a un futuro en donde aún no soy Hokage? — Lo acuso el pequeño rubio Uzumaki — Responde, ¿Quién eres?

— Es el colmo, ni siquiera en estas situaciones puedes mantener la boca cerrada — Comento el sujeto, riendo debajo de la máscara de zorro — Bueno, si lo hicieras, no serias el Gran Héroe, Naruto Uzumaki, ¿Verdad?

Shikamaru tranquilizo al pequeño Naruto, y pregunto directamente.

— ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón de haberlos traído a este tiempo? — El genio Nara no andaba jugando, exigía una respuesta inmediata — No creo que seas de los que regalan un viaje gratis y ahora los mandaras al pasado. Es más, siento que solo estás jugando con nosotros, así que dime de una vez, ¿Por qué los trajiste al futuro?

El enmascarado guardo silencio unos segundos y respondió.

— Porque era necesario, sé que a su criterio solo parecerá un juego de niños, pero era necesario que ellos experimentaran este viaje y conocieran a sus versiones adultas — Comenzó a explicar el sujeto — Naruto Uzumaki, como hemos visto siempre termina siendo el héroe, sin importar lo cabeza hueca que sea, terminara resolviendo el problema que a millones le resultó imposible.

Los ninjas no dijeron ni opinaron nada, ya que lo que decía ese sujeto muy a su pesar, era cierto. En muchas ocasiones las estupideces de Naruto les habían salvado la vida a todos.

Viendo que no opinarían nada, el sujeto volvió a retomar la palabra.

— Se convirtió en héroe, en el pilar del mundo Shinobi, así fue en casi la mayoría de las Dimensiones paralelas a esta, y a varias Tierras lejanas, Naruto Uzumaki es un héroe — Mientras más hablaba, el pequeño Naruto solo podía sonreír al escuchar lo genial que eran sus versiones alternas — Pero como fue héroe, también pereció en guerras, las líneas paralelas son muy fáciles de alterar.

— Entonces, ¿Este viaje lo hiciste para hablarnos de los logros de Naruto-kun? — Pregunto Sai, intentando entender de que hablaba ese extraño sujeto — No soy quien para pedirte algo, pero por favor ve al punto.

— Sé que prácticamente estoy hablando de los logros de ese tarado, que en muchas ocasiones se comporta como un retrasado. Pero es necesario, la tierra en donde estamos es denominada por las Paredes del Destino como la Tierra-616, el núcleo que une todas las tierras — La conversación había tomado un giro nuevo, las dudas estaban comenzando a ser resueltas — Existe una familia o clan que desea destruir las dimensiones y volverse los reyes del Multiverso, esa organización tocaría la Tierra-616 en menos de tres décadas, y cuando lo hiciera… ocasionaría el fin de esa era.

— Espera un momento, eso quiere decir que tú provienes de esa era, del momento en donde ese clan destruyo tu mundo — Ante la pregunta de Naruto adulto, el sujeto asintió con mucho pesar.

— La Generación de los Milagros, así se conocen ustedes en esa época. Pero, esa familia encontró la forma de hacerlos desaparecer sin que nadie pudiera impedirlo, al perderlos a ustedes, la Quinta Guerra Mundial Shinobi estallo, la Alianza Shinobi lucho contra ese clan, pero fue destruida en solo una semana — Todos sudaron fríos ante tal revelación, prácticamente les estaban revelando el fin del mundo — No puedo seguir hablando más sobre eso, pero el punto es que necesitaba a Naruto Uzumaki y a Hinata Hyuga, con la intercesión de ellos dos en este tiempo, los dados que decidirán la suerte del futuro fueron lanzados, estoy apostándolo todo para ganar la batalla que tendrán dentro de poco.

— ¿Tendrán…? ¿Acaso tú no pelearas? — Pregunto Shikamaru, pero luego de hacerlo, entendió el significado de esas palabras — Tu, no me digas que…

— Si alteras la realidad de donde provienes, serás eliminado del Multiverso, a lo mucho me quedan unas horas antes de desaparecer y mi existencia será olvidada por completo — En su voz se escuchaba pesar, pero no arrepentimiento — Si mi vida salvara a todo el Multiverso, es un precio pequeño para mí.

— ¡No seas imbécil! — Estallo el pequeño rubio — ¡Tú eres una vida! ¡Tú también mereces vivir!

Todos vieron impresionados al pequeño rubio Uzumaki, hace rato estaba maldiciendo al sujeto y ahora le dolía que muriera.

El enmascarado, camino hasta quedar frente al pequeño rubio y se arrodillo para quedar al mismo tamaño, los demás intentaron intervenir pero el Naruto adulto los detuvo.

— Siempre serás así, tú nunca cambiaras. Pero está bien, esa siempre fue tu mayor fortaleza — El enmascarado acaricio tiernamente la melena rubia del niño de ojos azules — Escucha, Naruto. No importan si tus sueños son una falsificación, no importa como nacieron, posees un sueño hermoso. Salvar a todos y evitar que sufran, solo tú puedes desear algo así, es por eso que debes prometerme… que jamás abandonaras ese sueño.

— Sí. Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki y jamás rompo una promesa-Dattebayo — Aseguro de inmediato el pequeño ninja rubio.

— Así está bien, no olvides esa promesa — El sujeto enmascarado se puso de pie y camino hasta quedar frente a todos — En un principio quise que ambos lo usaran, pero veo que el chakra del Naruto adulto está teniendo dificultades, no podemos esperarlo así que solo le mostrare la técnica al pequeño Naruto.

— ¿Eso es cierto, Naruto-kun? — Le pregunto Hinata a su prometido.

— Sí. Al estar Kurama y yo totalmente sincronizados, nuestra red de chakra es una por totalmente, y como ahora hay dos Kurama en este tiempo, nos es difícil usar el 100% — Explico el héroe ninja — Pero mi versión pequeña es diferente, a pesar de ser un Jinchuriki, aún no está totalmente unido con su Bijuu, por eso aún posee su red de chakra técnicamente separada.

— No tenemos tiempo, es hora de usarlo — El enmascarado trazo unos sellos de manos nunca antes visto por los ninja de Konoha — Sé que sonara como la típica línea de un villano, pero necesito que todos confíen en mí.

— Confiamos en ti, no posees malas intenciones — Aseguro el rubio adulto — Has lo que debas hacer.

— Entonces va… — El enmascarado cayo unos momentos — Que bueno, casi pienso que no llegarían a tiempo.

Por la puerta que dejaron abierta, ingresaron dos personas muy conocidas para el grupo.

El ultimo Uchiha vivo, Sasuke Uchiha.

La reconocida nueva mejor ninja médico, Sakura Haruno.

Los últimos dos miembros del equipo número #7 original… habían arribado a Uzushiogakure.

— Naruto, ¿Qué está ocurriendo? — De inmediato, Sasuke Uchiha le pregunto a su amigo rubio.

— Pues ya sabes, una amenace dimensional de otro mundo, lo mismo de siempre — Bromeo el rubio — Sakura-chan te conto la mayoría, prácticamente ya habíamos adivinado todo.

— Estoy exhausta — La joven Haruno estaba poco a poco recuperando el aliento — Sasuke-kun nos trajo volando en el Susanoo, no quiero volver a volar en esa cosa tan tenebrosa.

— No tenía otra opción, debíamos llegar a tiempo — Dijo el Uchiha — Además, un ninja debe estar prevenido para lo que ocurra.

— ¡No eres quien para decirme eso! — Exclamo la chica, recuperando su aliento — Pero en fin, parece que interrumpimos algo.

— Se equivocan. Es más… — El enmascaro termino de trazar sus sellos de mano y golpeo el suelo con ambas palmas — Llegan justo a tiempo…

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Ubicación Desconocida – Lugar Desconocido**_

Todo era blanco.

Un color tan puro rodeaba todo a su alrededor, era como si hubieran llegado al mismísimo Cielo en donde las almas descansan libremente.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — Pregunto Sakura, admirando el blanco lugar — No me digan que es el Cielo.

— No lo es — Respondió el enmascarado que poseía una máscara de zorro — Estamos justo en la entrada al Reino Celestial, el lugar en donde descansan las almas que fallecieron.

— ¡Un fantasma! — Exclamo con fuerza el pequeño Naruto — ¡Vi un fantasma!

— Tranquilo, aquí no hay ningún fantas… — Su versión adulta, perdió cualquier rastro de color en su piel al ver una persona en forma transparente pasar justo frente de el — ¡Un fantasma!

El héroe ninja corrió hasta la espalda de su prometida, y se escondió detrás de ella mientras miraba todo el lugar sumamente nervioso.

— " _¿Enserio este es el Gran Héroe Shinobi…?" —_ Todos pensaron al unísono, ¿Cómo el héroe ninja le temía a los fantasmas? Peleo contra la Diosa Kaguya y un ejército de Zetsu, pero aún le temía a los fantasmas… era ilógico.

El enmascarado suspiro con pesadez al ver la escena de ambos rubios.

— Es aquí, espero que te agrade este regalo… Naruto Uzumaki — El enmascarado señalo una figura transparente que poco a poco fue tomando forma.

Luego de unos segundos, el cuerpo de esa persona tomo nuevamente forma física y todos guardaron silencio mientras veían a esa persona.

Se trataba de una hermosa mujer, poseía un largo cabello rojo escarlata que brillaba con mucha intensidad, y en su detallado rostro eran visibles unos bonitos ojos color violeta lila claros.

El nombre de esa mujer, era Kushina Uzumaki.

La esposa de Minato Namikeze, la segunda Jinchuriki del Kyubi No Yokou, y además… la madre de Naruto Uzumaki.

— Es muy bonita, igual de bonita que Hinata — El pequeño rubio fue el primero en hablar — ¿Quién es esa mujer?

Los demás ninjas no fueron capaces de responder, cada uno sabia por fotos quien era esa pelirroja mujer.

— K-Ka-chan… — El Naruto adulto corrió directo hacia la figura ahora física de su madre, y la abrazo con mucha fuerza — ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

Kushina correspondió al abrazo de su único hijo con mucho amor, fue tanta la emoción que no pudo evitar soltar lágrimas de alegría al verlo nuevamente.

— En este lugar todos los Uzumaki podemos habitar, aunque estamos oficialmente muertos, podemos hablar en forma espiritual con nuestros descendientes, Naru-chan — Explico Kushina, a su único hijo — El joven de ahí, me invoco expresamente para verte. Wow, has crecido tanto desde la última vez que te vi, el chakra que había dejado en el sello se unio por completo a mi alma y recuerdo todo, estoy feliz de que hayas podido vencer, Naru-chan.

— Ya veo… eso es increíble — Comento Naruto, al terminar el abrazo que realizo junto a su madre — ¡Es verdad…! Ka-chan, quiero presentarte a alguien.

De inmediato, el héroe ninja atrajo a su prometida a su lado, e hiso que Kushina la viera completamente.

— ¿Quién es esta chica, Naru-chan? — Pregunto Kushina, haciéndose una idea de lo que ocurría.

— Ella es Hinata Hyuga, mi prometida y futura esposa — Revelo el rubio Uzumaki, olvidando por unos momentos que su versión pequeña no sabía sobre el asunto — Es la mujer con la que decidí unir mi vida, aunque jamás pensé que llegaría a presentártela, me alegra mucho poder hacerlo.

En la mente de Hinata todo era un dilema.

Oficialmente estaba conociendo a su suegra, aunque técnicamente seguía muerta, estaba conociendo a su suegra. ¿Qué pensaría sobre ella? ¿Acaso la creería mala elección para su hijo? La princesa del Byakugan estaba totalmente nerviosa y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

— Ya… veo… — Respondió Kushina, mirando de arriba abajo a su yerna — ¿Cómo te llamas?

— H-Hinata Hyuga… e-es un placer — Internamente, Hinata se maldijo por haber tartamudeado. Era el colmo, llevaba años sin hacerlo y se le ocurre volver a hacerlo frente a su suegra.

— No estés nerviosa, ni que hubieras visto a un fantas… bueno, tú me entiendes — En ese momento, todos los ninjas se dieron cuenta de donde saco lo despistado su amigo rubio — La última vez le dije a Naru-chan que se buscara una mujer fuerte, con un carácter como el mío… pero veo que no me hiso caso.

Hinata se sintió un poco mal. Prácticamente su suegra le dijo que hubiera querido a otra chica para su hijo.

Estaba por bajar la cabeza, pero se detuvo a medio camino y miro a su suegra a los ojos, y dijo las siguientes palabras con total seguridad.

— Es verdad que mi carácter no es el más fuerte, es cierto que antes era muy débil e intentaba escapar de todo, pero… — Hinata tomo la mano de Naruto y encaro nuevamente a Kushina — Yo prometo. No, yo le juro que hare feliz a Naruto-kun el resto de su vida, que siempre habrá en su rostro una sonrisa de felicidad y que jamás su corazón será teñido por las tinieblas.

Sus compañeros ninjas estaban impactados, era la primera vez que Hinata le había respondido tan fuertemente a una persona. Incluso Naruto a su lado estaba con la boca abierta, jamás pensó que su futura esposa reaccionaria así.

Pero, al contrario de todos, Kushina solo pudo reír para sí misma unos momentos, avergonzando enormemente a la princesa del Byakugan.

— No tenías que reaccionar así. Bueno, yo dije algo y no lo explique bien, así que era obvio que reaccionarias así — La pelirroja le sonrió a ambos — Jamás dije que fuera malo que Naru-chan te eligiera, a primera vista pareces alguien amable y dócil, pero en realidad… ¡Posees un carácter explosivo! — Cómicamente, Kushina movió sus brazos de un lado a otro mientras recordaba las palabras de Hinata — No tengo que ver nada más para darme cuenta del amor incondicional que posees por mi hijo, tu mirada tan cálida delata el sentimiento tan puro que posees por él. Te apruebo, aunque mi palabra no valga mucho porque ya estaban comprometidos, te apruebo como esposa de mi hijo y por favor… hazlo eternamente feliz.

Unas leves lágrimas bajaron por las mejillas de Hinata, jamás pensó conocer a su suegra, pero escuchar de la boca de ella que aprobaba la relación con su hijo, fue un momento único en su vida que jamás olvidaría.

— Muchas gracias. Como lo dije antes, juro que Naruto-kun será el hombre más feliz del mundo, puede confiar en mí, Kushi… no, Oka-sama — Afirmo con tenacidad la princesa del Byakugan.

— ¿Oka-sama…? — Kushina repitió la última palabra dicha por Hinata — Se oye hermoso escucharlo decir de una chica como tú. Entonces así será, espero tener un nieto y una nieta pronto, deseo que el apellido Uzumaki no se extinga.

Ese último comentario, sonrojo levemente a la pareja de futuros esposos. Pero muy dentro de ellos, se prometieron cumplir esa petición.

— K-Ka-chan… tú eres… tú eres mi… Ka-chan.

Detrás de ellos, el pequeño Naruto Uzumaki caminaba erráticamente hacia la pelirroja mujer que lo vio totalmente sorprendida.

— ¿Q-Qué… pasa aquí? — Kushina jamás pensó que en su vida vería a la versión pequeña de su hijo.

— Pues es el mi yo pequeño del pasado. Es complicado, pero es real — Aseguro el Naruto adulto.

Pero Kushina no escucho ninguna de sus palabras, simplemente salió como un cohete hacia el pequeño rubio que al verla solo pudo llorar lleno de emoción.

La pelirroja lo abrazo de inmediato, rodeo sus brazos por el cuerpo de su hijo y lloro de alegría junto a él.

— No sé qué ocurre, pero sé que tú también eres mi Naru-chan — Quizás Kushina Uzumaki no fue la shinobi más inteligente de su generación. Pero como madre, ella era capaz de diferenciar a su hijo fuera donde fuera — Eres tan pequeño y cachetón que quiero comerte a besos. Cuando vi al otro Naru-chan ya estaba grande, pero tu… ¡Tu definitivamente eres más lindo!

— Entonces ahora soy el segundo lugar… — El Gran Héroe Shinobi cayo de rodillas al suelo mientras lloraba lágrimas al más puro estilo de comedia, oficialmente ahora era el segundo lugar.

— Tranquilo, Naruto-kun. Para mí siempre serás el más guapo — Hinata palmo con gentileza la espalda de su prometido.

— Gracias, Hinata… gracias…— Agradeció cómicamente el héroe ninja.

— Tranquilo, Naru-chan. Una madre siempre ve a sus hijos por igual, solo que este pequeño es más mono por su edad, jejeje — La que fue conocida en su época como la Habanero Sangriento, intento animar a su hijo versión mayor.

Mientras ellos hablaban, el sujeto enmascarado sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho, respiro con mucha dificulta varios segundos y luego de recobrar el aliento, le hablo a todo el grupo.

— Lamento ser el que interrumpa ese bello momento, pero el tiempo se nos agota… se me agota — Lo último fue dicho en un simple susurro — Naruto Uzumaki, por favor camina hasta el frente y quédate quieto unos segundos.

El pequeño Naruto termino el abrazo con su madre, Kushina le dio un cálido beso en la frente y entonces hiso caso a la orden del sujeto con mascara de zorro.

— Listo, ¿Qué hago ahora? — Pregunto el pequeño rubio.

— Tranquilo, de lo demás me encargo yo — Un nuevo trazado de manos fue hecho por el enmascarado — Otra cosa… — El pequeño Naruto lo miro dudoso — Procura no morir ahí.

Antes de que pudiera debatir, el cuerpo del pequeño Naruto Uzumaki desapareció por completo del lugar.

Dejando sorprendido a todos sus amigos, específicamente… ¿A dónde habrá ido?

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Ubicación Desconocida – Lugar Desconocido**_

— ¡Maldición! — Exclamo el ninja rubio — ¡¿Dónde estoy?!

Estaba desesperándose, llevaba más de 10 minutos en un lugar totalmente parecido al anterior, pero con la diferencia que en donde se encontraba… ¡No había nadie!

— De seguro desciendes de esa familia, porque la mía siempre poseía mucha paciencia, joven Uzumaki — Una voz masculina que transmitía mucha sabiduría fue escuchada por el rubio de ojos azules — Tu nombre, dime tu nombre, joven Uzumaki.

Naruto miro a todos los lados, pero no vio a nadie.

Sin saber qué hacer, solo obedeció a aquella misteriosa voz.

— ¡Soy Naruto Uzumaki! ¡El próximo Hokage-Dattebayo!

— ¿Hokage…? No conozco el significado de dicho título. Pero no estamos aquí para debatir sobre un título cualquiera — La voz fue materializando forma física frente al pequeño Naruto Uzumaki — Estamos aquí para que heredes lo que mereces por llevar nuestra sangre.

Un hombre adulto, quizás de 60 o 65 años apareció frente a Naruto, francamente lo que más lo hacía resaltar, era la larga bata negra que vestía, y su largo cabello blanco que hacia juego con su larga barba del mismo color.

— ¿Quién es usted? — Pregunto Naruto, al recién aparecido anciano.

— Desearía profundamente poseer más tiempo para corregir tu hablar tan común, joven Uzumaki. Pero lamentablemente el tiempo es algo que en los momentos menos oportunos carece, oficialmente ese factor paso a ser una encrucijada en la vida — El anciano frente a Naruto hablaba con una sabiduría, que a duras penas era capaz de entender el pequeño rubio — Por tu presencia eres un mestizo, pero afortunadamente desciendes de la Sangre Real y eso hace más fuerte tu linaje. Dime algo, joven Uzumaki, ¿Conoces las Kongō Fūsa?

— Las Kongō que…— Un signo de interrogación se formó en la frente del chico — A duras penas pase las clases de historia en la Academia Ninja, no sé de qué habla, anciano.

— Las Kongō Fūsa son un Fūinjutsu de Clase Alta que el clan Uzumaki creo hace cientos de años. Una técnica temida e envidiada por nuestros enemigos, y anhelada por nuestros descendiente, pero lastimosamente no todos poseían el chakra especial para emplearlas — La mirada arrugada del anciano examino rápidamente la red de chakra de Naruto — Tu eres especial, posees Sangre Real así que no habrá problema.

— Escuche, anciano. Debo ser sincero con usted, no soy muy bueno aprendiendo historia.

— No debes sentir preocupación en tu pensar, joven Uzumaki. Solo debes recordar estos 7 pasos primordiales: Iniciar el concepto de creación, Definición de la estructura básica, Duplicación de los materiales de construcción, Imitando la técnica de elaboración, Fortalecimiento con la experiencia, La reproducción de los años acumulados, Superando todos los procesos de fabricación — Paso por paso, el anciano Uzumaki le nombro cuidadosamente a Naruto los pasos a seguir — Dicho esto, es hora de empezar el entrenamiento, joven Uzumaki.

— Espere, pensé que primero me daría alguna clase de historia — Lo detuvo Naruto.

— Así pensaba hacerlo, pero como el tiempo es vital y tú me confirmaste tu lento aprendizaje de esa forma, decidí emplear una manera… poco convencional contigo.

— ¿Eso sería…? — Después de preguntar, Naruto sintió como su mejilla izquierda era cortada levemente por una pequeña espada con mucho filo.

— Fácil… — El chakra fue tomando forma física en las manos del anciano Uzumaki — Haciendo que tu cuerpo y huesos memoricen el proceso de creación.

Era oficial.

Este sería el entrenamiento más extraño… que haya tenido jamás.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Ubicación Desconocida – Lugar Desconocido**_

 _ **Tiempo Después**_

Naruto Uzumaki había reaparecido frente a sus compañeros, su ropa estaba totalmente hecha un sastre, tanto así que la manga izquierda de su chaqueta naranja ya no existía.

Quizás para sus compañeros solo pasaron minutos, pero para el pequeño rubio hay transcurrió una larga semana. Al ser el Reino Celestial, el tiempo corría de diferentes formas inexplicables.

— Eso fue… el maldito infierno — Dijo exhausto el pequeño rubio.

— ¿A dónde fuiste? — Pregunto su versión adulta — Estas hecho polvo.

— No quieres saberlo, ese lugar, ese maldito anciano… ¡Era un Infierno-Dattebayo!

El enmascarado les hiso seña a ambos para que regresaran junto a él.

— Ka-chan, yo… — Naruto adulto no encontraba la forma correcta de despedirse nuevamente de su madre.

— No digas nada, Naru-chan. Más o menos me explicaron lo que sucedía, yo tampoco soy muy buena con las palabras, eso se lo dejaba a Minato, pero… — Kushina detuvo lo más que podía sus lágrimas y sonrió enormemente — ¡Patéenle el trasero a los malos-Dattebane!

— ¡Sí! ¡Confía en nosotros-Dattebayo! — Aseguraron al unísono ambos rubios.

Luego de eso, todos ellos regresaron al mundo real, dejando atrás a la ya difunta Kushina Uzumaki.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Uzushiogakure**_

Todos habían regresado al mundo real.

Pero al hacerlo, se dieron cuenta que la aventura en Uzushiogakure estaba por finalizar.

— No puedo decir más, Sasuke Uchiha, acércate por favor — El enmascarado le hiso señas al último de los Uchiha — Tiende tu brazo al frente, te otorgare un sello especial.

Sasuke miro a Naruto adulto, y luego de que este asintiera positivamente, el último de los Uchiha acato a muy mala gana la orden del sujeto.

En el brazo derecho de Sasuke, aparecieron 3 sellos en forma de pequeñas círculos negros.

— ¿Qué es esto? — Pregunto Sasuke, con su siempre sutil tono de hablar frio.

— Esos 3 sellos son los marcadores que te otorgue para viajar entre los Mundos Paralelos, ahora tu Rinnegan es capaz de hacerlo, aunque solo tres veces.

Sasuke miro cuidosamente esos 3 pequeños círculos, con sus ojos pudo darse cuenta que de verdad eran especiales.

— Tanta palabrería sin sentido me repugna — Un frio desgarrador impregno en un solo segundo el cuerpo de todos los presentes — Sonare descortés, pero me iré con esta pequeña niña.

Un hombre de tez morena y cabello blanco apareció justo en medio de todo el grupo de ninjas, dejando anonadados a todos los veteranos por la increíble velocidad que poseía.

Todo pasó en cuestión de segundos.

Un agujero negro se creó detrás de aquel hombre que cargaba ahora el cuerpo de la pequeña Hinata en contra de su voluntad.

— ¡Naruto-kun! — Exclamo Hinata a su compañero rubio mientras era succionada por el agujero negro.

— ¡Hinata! — Naruto salto hacia ella, pero el agujero desapareció y el callo al suelo — ¡Maldita sea! ¡Vamos a seguirlos!

— ¡Tranquilo! — Shikamaru tomo los hombros del iracundo pequeño Uzumaki — Oye, sujeto enmascarado. Has de una vez lo que ibas a hacer para que vallamos tras ese hombre.

Shikamaru al igual que todos estaba sorprendido, ¿Cómo alguien se infiltro sin que la habilidad de sentir los sentimiento de Naruto lo detectara? Ni siquiera el Sharingan pudo prever que pasaría.

¿Quién era ese sujeto?

— ¿Lo sabias, cierto? — Sasuke miro sospechosamente al sujeto enmascarado — Sabias que esto ocurriría, que alguien se llevaría a Hinata.

— Los momentos no pueden ser cambiados… pero si alterados — Respondió el sujeto con mascara de zorro — Para seguir a ese hombre necesitan hacer una parada en el pasado, luego de eso activa nuevamente el portal y llegaras hacia donde se encuentran ellos dos — Explico el enmascarado.

— Espera, si lo que dices es cierto, necesito un cuarto sello para regresar al futuro.

— Había olvidado lo audaz que eres — El ojos derecho del sujeto brillo puramente en un color blanco azulado — Seré yo quien los envié al pasado.

Naruto adulto tomo la mano de su prometida.

— Naruto-kun, esto está volviendo a pasar — Ella había sido secuestrada hace meses, y ahora su versión pasada tenía que pasar por lo mismo.

— Tranquila, todo estará bien — Aseguro el rubio Uzumaki a su prometida — La traeremos de vuelta.

— ¡Apresúrense! — Exigió el enmascarado — ¡¿Están listos?! — Todo el grupo asintió de inmediato — ¡Entonces buena suerte! ¡Salven los mundos! ¡Generación de los Milagros!

[Jogan]

Un agujero negro, sumamente idéntico al anterior apareció detrás de ellos y de inmediato fueron tragados por el mismo.

Cuando quedo completamente solo, el enmascarado retiro la máscara de zorro que cubría su rostro y dejo que esta callera al suelo.

Revelando entonces su verdadera apariencia.

Un cabello rubio tan intenso que casi brillaba igual que el mismo sol, su ojo izquierdo era de color azul cielo mientras su ojo derecho poseía una cicatriz y era de un color totalmente blanco, que levemente transmitía un brillo azulado.

El enmascarado resulto ser nadie menos que el hijo del futuro de Naruto y Hinata. La segunda venida del Gran Héroe Ninja, Boruto Uzumaki.

— Así está bien, hice todo lo que puede — Boruto miro sus manos, las cuales comenzaban a desaparecer en partículas de luz — Sé que lo harán, Ka-chan siempre me conto sus aventuras y sé que lo lograran.

Por la mente del rubio, paso la imagen de sus compañeros caídos, sus amigos y aquellos que llego a apreciar como hermano. Pero, sobre todo eso, la imagen de una joven ninja de cabello negro llego como un flash a su mente, e hiso que una honesta sonrisa apareciera en sus labios.

— Los veré pronto, te veré pronto… ya cumplí mi papel — La sonrisa que heredó de su padre fue visible en su rostro por última vez — ¡Volveremos a vernos-Dattebasa!

Su cuerpo estallo en pequeñas partículas de luz.

Un sacrificio noble fue necesario para cambiar el futuro.

La pérdida de un ser querido fue el detonante para la victoria.

Ninguno de ellos perdería, no dejarían que el enemigo destruyera las Dimensiones.

Porque oficialmente, una nueva batalla… ¡Acababa de comenzar!

 _ **Hola soy ReyEvolution terminamos con el capítulo 3 de esta historia.**_

 _ **Este capítulo tenía unos días ya terminado, pero decidí esperar un poco para que el ultimo que había publicado tuviera ya unos cuantos días.**_

 _ **En el anterior a ese no espere nada y a día publique nuevamente, casi vuelvo a ser lo mismo, pero decidí esperar y leer en sus comentarios que pensaban de ese capítulo.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Explicaciones:**_

 _ **\- El sueño que tuvo Naruto y explico la Tragedia Hikari, obviamente fue algo que invente para que lo que tengo destinado en un futuro tenga coherencia. Además, no vi mal introducir un impulso más para volverse Hokage.**_

 _ **Ver al hombre que te salvo era más que obvio que Naruto desearía ser como el, y por ende volverse Hokage. Pero, también me sirvió para explicar porque vivía solo siendo solo un niño que apenas cumpliría los 7 años de edad.**_

 _ **\- La confesión de Hinata, quizás a unos les parezca apresurada, pero si somos realistas, en Shippuden lo único que cambio fue que ella arriesgo su vida en la batalla contra Pain, porque en realidad no habían hablado más antes de eso.**_

 _ **Desde mi humilde punto de vista, creo que el Viaje al Futuro y ver como su versión adulta ahora era más segura de sí misma y consiguió el amor del chico que siempre amo, era razón suficiente para que Hinata tomara valor y se confesara ante Naruto. Además, no me pueden negar lo romántico que fue ese momento, de noche, con la luz de la luna como fondo y las estrellas como espectadores, creo que se me dan escribir esos tiernos momentos jejeje.**_

 _ **Aunque Naruto no respondió, el secuestro de Hinata más la confesión que ella misma le realizo, será de cierta forma el impulso verdadero para que valla a rescatarla sin temor alguno.**_

 _ **\- Kushina, ¿Por qué apareció la pelirroja? Aproveche el hecho que irían al Reino Celestial y me dije: "Bueno, has que aparezca la pelirroja más sensual de todo Naruto". Francamente fue así de fácil, también quería que el pequeño Naruto conociera a su madre porque cuando empezara la Guerra contra el nuevo clan, no incluiría nada sobre el sello (Aunque las cosas pueden cambiar, pero no creo que lo haga).**_

 _ **\- El Nuevo Power Up, si Kishimoto podía darle a Sasuke un ojo nuevo cada 50 capítulos del manga (Admitámoslo, amábamos cuando ese Vengador sacaba una nueva Técnica Ocular), yo también puedo sacarle un Power Up que sea su herencia Uzumaki.**_

 _ **Siendo sincero, prácticamente solo altere un poco la herencia de Naruto. Los Uzumaki podían crear las Cadenas de Diamantina o el Kongō Fūsa, así que solo expandí un poco mis horizontes y metí la historia de que también podían crear diferentes tipos de armas dándole forma a su chakra especial.**_

 _ **Este genial, y sé que lo saben jejeje.**_

 _ **\- Nortuah Uzuga, mi villano favorito (Pues lo cree, ¿Cierto? Tengo que amarlo) fue el elegido para hacer que nuestros héroes viajaran hacia la Tierra-666 que es donde se encontraran con la Orden Siniestra de nuestra historia.**_

 _ **Lo dije hace como un capítulo, mi villano principal tendrá mucha historia con el Multiverso de Naruto, lo prometo.**_

 _ **\- Boruto Uzumaki, pues muchos ya tenían la vaga idea de esto. Plantee a Boruto como un Viajero en el Tiempo al más puro estilo de Cable, el de los X-Men.**_

 _ **Boruto tuvo que viajar en el tiempo y encontrar la forma de burlar las Paredes del Destino y así poder tener una pequeña oportunidad de prevenir el horrible futuro que les esperaba en menos de 3 décadas.**_

 _ **Creo que me salió bien, y la línea final me hiso llorar con su "Dattebasa" eso entristeció nuestros corazones.**_

 _ **\- Hinata Hyuga secuestrada, si quieren ver a un Naruto Badass secuéstrenle a la Waifu y tendrán sangre (Toneri lo vivió en carne propia).**_

 _ **Era broma, en realidad eso es parte fundamental para el futuro del villano (El que la rapto, obviamente), tal y como Naruto tuvo su Power Up, ella tendrá algo parecido, solo esperen.**_

 _ **\- ¡De vuelta al pasado! ¿Qué pasara con la Tierra-65? Pues, eso lo veremos en el próximo capítulo.**_

 _ **Ahora los Reviews:**_

 _ **Breaker234:**_

 _ **Naruto siempre será Naruto, por lo tanto dirá lo que piensa sin medir las consecuencias jejeje. Sí, al rubio adulto le vale poco si es su versión pequeña, si toca a su prometida le dará la paliza de su vida. En un principio no sabía cómo introducir a Sasuke, ya que el manga y anime nos acostumbró a que cuando el último Uchiha apareciera era porque su pequeños segundos en pantalla serian impactantes, creo que lo logre o al menos lo intente.**_

 _ **Ronaldc v2:**_

 _ **Jejeje, en pocas palabras es eso, Naruto siempre dirá lo que piensa sea donde sea. Sobre el tiempo que ha transcurrido, no ha sido mucho, a lo más una semanas ya que como dije antes, en el pasado por "Alguna" razón el tiempo pasa más rápido… ¿Quién sabe? Otra cosa, acertaste al pensar que harían un viaje al pasado, pero este será a lo máximo una pequeña parada que la Guerra empiece.**_

 _ **Karnash:**_

 _ **Ni Jiraya pudo mantenerlo a raya, solo la Waifu tiene el poder Divino de hacerlo jejeje. Como viste Sasuke regreso y de inmediato partió junto a Sakura hacia el País del Remolino. Ok, nos leemos luego.**_

 _ **Mhialove02:**_

 _ **Aquí tienes tu buen capitulo, amigo. Espero te siga gustando mi historia jejeje.**_

 _ **Alinita28:**_

 _ **Gracia, amigo. Sobre tu pregunta, este capítulo pertenece al orden que fue publicado. Pero si lo que te confundió fue la Tierra-65, es porque en esa no sigo un orden fijo, en las 2 ocasiones nombradas, han transcurrido días desde la última vez. Cualquier duda que tengas no dudes en decirme y yo con gusto te ayudare.**_

 _ **Makaa-chan:**_

 _ **¡Aleluya! Gracias a Dios amaste a Mio, tenía miedo que muchos la odiaran pero veo que cayó bien jejeje. La interacción entre Naruto y Hinata la intente hacer lo más realista posible, gracias y nos leemos luego.**_

 _ **x29:**_

 _ **¡Lo lamento! ¡Perdón…! Ok, ya paremos con eso jejeje. Como ya te diste cuenta de que manga/anime me base como idea base, en la 3temporada (Cronológicamente seria la 4temporada, pero ellos con su lógica) el villano más fuerte reviviré, de ahí la idea de traer nuevamente al mundo al villano más icónico de Naruto, aunque en forma chibi, pero traerlo de vuelta porque juro que tendrá un papel fundamental. El pobre Naruto casi le dan la paliza de la vida, pero llego su Waifu del futuro a salvarlo (Eres grande Hinata, jejeje). Como viste hoy, Uzu no estaba del todo vacía, espero que la loca explicación que plantee sea acepta por los fans, creo que me quedo bien jejeje. Sobre el anime, aunque al principio fue por ver la película de ese Universo que se estrenó este 26 de agosto, debo decir que la serie me gusto (No por ese sentido, bueno… un poco de ambos) pero el protagonista (S*****) de la otra dimensión es brutal, ¡BRUTAL! Te sugiero el manga, es increíble la 3Parte del manga.**_

 _ **JosDXDARK:**_

 _ **No te preocupes, cuando no se puede no se puede, lo importante ahora es saber que tengo tu apoyo en mi historia, amigo. La aparición de Madara era algo que traía en la cabeza desde hace capítulos y tuve que esperar el momento exacto para anexarlo, pero ya llego y para quedarse. Qué bueno que la historia te gusto, quería avisarte desde antes pero pensé que sería una molestia, pero al final lo hice jejeje. Buena suerte y nos leemos luego, amigo.**_

 _ **Heisen Heinessen:**_

 _ **Debo admitirlo, me encanta ser quien posee las reglas sobre el Universo que planteo, más específico el Multiverso que estoy creando, debo ser sincero jejeje. Es la misma rutina, los villanos aparecen solo por ahí, pero luego toman un papel fundamental en la historia (Las épicas batallas), espero que sean memorables o al menos no sean solo de paso. Amo la pareja NaruHina, lo he hecho desde niño y siempre supe que quedarían juntos, ¿Por qué? pues el prota siempre escoge bien al final, aquí estoy intentando fortalecer esos lazos para unirlos antes de tiempo. Pienso que Madara si fue icónico, su poder destructivo que derribo a los 5 Kages juntos sin sudar o mostrar el 100%, aunque su meta no era la mejor (Estoy de acuerdo contigo ahí, carecía de lógica), poseía el poder bruto para llevarla a cabo, lo malo y tremendamente estúpido fue Kishimoto, traer de esa forma a Kaguya y en un solo capitulo decir que Madara solo fue una marioneta del más estúpido personaje (Zetsu) me dieron ganas de lanzarle granadas a Kishimoto, incluso el mismo Kishimo admitió un año después que la razón de eso fue porque quería terminar el manga en el capítulo 700 y por eso tuvo que introducir a Kaguya de esa forma para que los capítulos calzaran, pero dejando eso de lado… gracias por tu apoyo, hermano y espero seguir contando con él. Espero hacer este Fanfic una joya como Re: Life (Estoy feliz que pienses así de mi historia Re: Life), Gracias, nos leemos luego.**_

 _ **The Black Wolf of the Arks:**_

 _ **Tierra-616 Pasado: Exactamente eso, en el siguiente capítulo se sabrá que cambios hubo por la desaparición del Jinchuriki y la princesa del Byakugan, no será algo fuera de este mundo, pero la tención si será visible. Tierra-616 Presente: La Hinata que nos mostraron en Naruto Canon siempre tuvo un lado materno muy activo, tanto así que Pierrot (El que Anima Naruto) realizo varios capítulos del anime usando esa esencia. Además, fue gracias a esa plática que hoy ocurrió la confesión de Hinata, espero que eso les gustara. Tierra-65: Como ya es costumbre para mí, la Tierra-65 saldrá en el siguiente capítulo y además abran ocurrido varios eventos desde la última vez que salió, no creo necesario narrar exactamente qué ocurre hay ya que como es un mundo inventado (Creado por mí) no quiero aburrir a nadie y solo explico lo importante, creo que es mejor así, ¿Cierto…? Tierra-666: Es justamente ahí donde las batallas darán inicio, se podría definir como el punto del clímax entre nuestros héroes y el misterioso clan que aún no bautizo con un nombre especifico. Sobre lo otro, esta serie se quedara en la escala de Fate/Kaleid, no llegara a la escala de Spider-Verse (Primero me rompo la cabeza antes de inventar tantos Naruto…) Otra cosa, eres increíble al darte cuenta de todo, solo espera a ver a nuestro Chibi-Madara en acción, ¡Sera increíble! Nos leemos luego.**_

 _ **viecenta1.8:**_

 _ **Esa es mi meta principal, unir a los protagonistas del pasado mucho antes de la línea original en donde se unieron, el Viaje en el Tiempo serviría a la vez como detonante para ellos dos. Como lo vimos hoy, la pequeña Hyuga se atrevió a confesarse, y aunque no recibió respuesta de inmediato… el futuro es incierto jejeje.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **12.058 palabras, estoy volando jejeje…**_

 _ **En el próximo capítulo veremos que ha pasado en Konoha desde la desaparición de Naruto y Hinata.**_

 _ **Además de contar con la llegada de los Viajeros del Futuro.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Lazos A Través Del Tiempo**_

 _ **Capitulo IV**_

 _¡Nace Un Nuevo Equipo Número #7!_

 _Yo, una vez tuve un sueño._

 _Lo sé, no es algo de lo cual las demás personas carecen, es más bien algo natural en nuestro día a día. Pero, para mí era especial, ese sueño que empezó de la admiración a esa persona… se volvió rápidamente mi razón de ser._

 _Mi meta._

 _Mi anhelación._

 _Simplemente… era mi más profundo deseo._

 _Hubo un tiempo en el cual pensé que ese sueño ya se había cumplido. Ese antiguo tiempo de paz y mucha tranquilidad fueron en realidad los momentos más hermosos de mi vida._

 _Era feliz… sumamente feliz._

 _La tenía a ella, su hermosa y sincera mirada era lo primero que me topaba cada mañana al despertar, y su cálida sonrisa fue lo que hace años jure proteger por siempre._

 _Si la tenía a mi lado, era como poseer una batería con carga infinita, todo era posible si ella estaba junto a mí. El tiempo siguió pasando, mi vida junto a ella se terminó de unir en una misma pieza y el resultado que obtuvimos de esa unión… fue lo más hermoso que jamás habíamos visto._

 _Nuestro primer hijo, la unión más sagrada de nuestro amor había llegado a nuestras vidas._

 _Era tan pequeño, tan frágil y hermoso que al verlo solo podías pensar en cuidarlo y darle mucho amor. Fue ese preciso momento el que quedo guardo por completo en mi corazón, el solo recodar como el amor de mi vida tomaba entre sus manos a mi hijo y le decía un cálido: "Te amo…" fue en definitiva, la imagen más bella que el mundo pudo obsequiarme jamás._

 _Yo que al principio no tenía a nadie._

 _Yo que al comienzo estaba solo._

 _Ahora los tenía a ambos, a mi esposa y a mi hijo. Me sentía en el mismo cielo, todos mis sueños habían sido cumplidos en lo que podría considerar tiempo record._

 _Mis amigos estaban en la misma posición que yo._

 _Habían unido sus vidas con las personas elegidas por ellos mismos, cada uno de nosotros ahora teníamos un deber que cumplir, y ese deber era… proteger a nuestra familia._

 _Pero… todo cambio un día… un oscuro y maldito día._

 _Fui ingenuo, como llegue a pensar que alguien como yo era digno de tener la felicidad sentada en su sala. Solo fueron unos cortos años en los cuales pude tomarme un respiro, un tiempo que lastimosamente había terminado._

 _La oscuridad me consumió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todas mis fuerzas fueron arrebatadas de mi cuerpo y entonces me di cuenta que todo el poder que había obtenido al pasar del tiempo… me había sido arrebatado._

 _No pude proteger a nadie, no pude salvar a nadie, no pude… salvar a mi familia._

 _No sabía cuántos años habían transcurrido desde que aquella oscuridad consumió mi cuerpo y me arrebato la oportunidad de protegerlos. En el momento menos pensado regrese al mismo lugar del cual fui llevado._

 _Pensé que todo había sido un sueño, una simple ilusión y que mi familia estaría esperando por mí en casa, que llegaría a cenar y todos estaríamos felices como siempre._

 _Sí… yo sabiendo aunque solo era una estúpida idea, desee con todas mis fuerzas que esa estupidez fuera una realidad. Pero la realidad fue otra, la realidad que debía aceptar era algo que era totalmente diferente a lo que yo deseaba._

 _Todos, cada una de las personas que alguna vez significaron todo para mi… estaban muertos._

 _Nuevamente estaba solo, después de estar años junto a la mujer de mi vida y mis hijos, yo… había vuelto a quedar solo._

 _¿Por qué?_

 _¿Acaso el maldito mundo me odiaba?_

 _Me hice tantas veces esa pregunta y jamás obtuve respuesta alguna._

 _Ahora, pueden llamarme el peor idiota de la humanidad, acepto que incluso se burlen de mí. Pero a pesar de todo eso, yo quería seguir protegiendo el mundo, quería salvar lo poco que aún quedaba de él._

 _Fue entonces que algo cambio. No, más que eso, algo apareció._

 _[Salvar el mundo no es algo que solo puedas cumplir con un deseo]_

 _Esa voz retumbo mis oídos y penetro lo más profundo de mi alma._

 _[Dime mortal… ¿Estás de acuerdo en ser el Guardián de la Humanidad?]_

 _Si podía proteger el mundo, aun siendo un Guardián, yo estaba de acuerdo en serlo, aunque sacrificara mi oportunidad de morir y vivir en paz, yo… lo haría por el bien de la humanidad._

— _Sí… — Mi respuesta vino acompañada de absoluto seguridad — Aun si ese es el pago, yo… protegeré la humanidad._

 _[Entonces, desde hoy serás algo y a la vez no serás nada]_

 _De inmediato entendí aquellas palabras, pero aun así asentí decidido._

 _[Sigue tu destino… Héroe…]_

 _No tenía forma de saberlo, pero esa decisión que en su momento fue para mí lo mejor que pude haber acepto… se convirtió en el peor error de mi vida, y aún más grave que eso… es mi mayor maldición._

 _Porque después de mucho años comprendí, que la humanidad que acepte proteger sin importar que... jamás tubo salvación._

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Un joven se encontraba tirado por completo en el suelo.

Su ropa consistía en un conjunto naranja, la chaqueta que portaba estaba casi por completo destruida, incluso la manga larga que cubría su brazo izquierdo ya no estaba ahí. Su pantalón que si bien no estaba como su chaqueta naranja, mostraba leves cortes y manchas de polvo, un ninja al verlo podría saber de inmediato que ese joven había estado en una pelea o algún arduo entrenamiento.

Sí. Ese joven era el Naruto Uzumaki del pasado, el joven que junto a su compañera viajera en el tiempo, Hinata Hyuga, habían sido enviados al pasado por un extraño sujeto del cual jamás supieron su existencia. Pero, ese asunto ya había sido arreglado hace poco y gracias a los sellos que el extraño sujeto enmascarado le proporciono al Sasuke Uchiha del futuro, todos viajaron al pasado para encontrar al hombre que secuestro a la pequeña Hinata Hyuga.

Naruto Uzumaki comenzó a abrir sus parpados, permitiéndole así a sus ojos azul cielo visualizar el lugar en donde había reaparecido, cuando lo hiso, el joven Uzumaki se dio cuenta que se encontraba justamente en donde había estado con Hinata momentos antes de viajar al futuro.

En pocas palabras, había sido enviado nuevamente al punto de partida en el cual estuvo días antes.

— Es verdad… — Naruto se levantó por completo del suelo y miro a su alrededor, dándose cuenta que hacían falta la presencia de sus compañeros del futuro — ¿Dónde están ellos?

Por su mente paso la idea de que ellos ya se habían ido a rescatar a Hinata sin decirle nada y dejándolo solo, pero de inmediato desecho aquella idea, si bien los demás lo harían para quizás protegerlo, su versión futura sabía perfectamente los sentimientos encontrados que ahora poseía su versión pasada.

Hinata se había ido.

Había sido secuestrada por un extraño hombre de tez morena y cabello blanco. Ese hombre que interrumpió en el País del Remolino sin que nadie se percatara de su presencia, y de buenas a primeras se llevó consigo a su compañera Hyuga.

El pequeño rubio de bigotes en sus mejillas comprimió con fuerza sus puños al sentirse sumamente furioso e impotente.

Cuando Hinata fue secuestrada, ella lo llamo.

Grito claramente su nombre, el escucho perfectamente como de los labios de la pequeña Hyuga salía su nombre. Aunque en ese lugar se encontraba su versión futura que era bien sabido que lo superaba en poder e inteligencia, el pequeño Naruto sabía que Hinata lo había llamado expresamente a él.

No a su versión del futuro, no, ella lo había llamado a él.

Cuando escucho su nombre lo primero que hiso fue correr hacia ella, fue la primera vez que se dejaba llevar por sus sentidos, pero… no fue capaz de llegar a tiempo.

Su cuerpo fue lento frente a la velocidad del extraño sujeto de cabello blanco, y a pesar que se lanzó sobre Hinata queriendo tomar su mano, su cuerpo cayó al suelo al no poder tocarla, porque simplemente… se había ido… había desaparecido.

— Maldición, maldición, maldición… ¡Maldita sea! — Gritarle al cielo que comenzaba a pasar de un color atardecer al oscuro negro de la noche era lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué fue tan débil?

A pesar de haber entrenado durante lo que a su juicio fue una larga semana en aquel extraño lugar blanco, y con lo que según se definió el mismo como su ancestro, el hombre adulto de cabello blanco le enseño tantas cosas que no pudo poner en práctica cuando vio como Hinata era secuestrada.

— Yo…

Sin embargo, Naruto Uzumaki no podía permitirse tirar la toalla a la primera y dejarse vencer por un hombre de pelo canoso, no, claro que no lo haría

— Hinata, espera por mí por favor… — El sol que comenzaba a ocultarse parecía haber oído las palabras del rubio Uzumaki y misteriosamente paro su ciclo y espero que el chico terminara su oración — Yo te rescatare, te traeré de vuelta, porque es una promesa y yo jamás rompo una promesa… — Su puño derecho se comprimió con fuerza frente al casi oculto sol que representaba el atardecer — ¡Así que espera-Dattebayo!

No era simplemente una promesa como las que siempre hacia, no, claro que no lo era, Naruto Uzumaki había declaro un verdadero juramento frente al ya oculto sol, un juramento que cumpliría… aunque le costara la vida.

— Espera un momento… — Sus ojos azules miraron hacia el frente, dándose cuenta así de lo vacía que estaba la Aldea de Konoha, era de noche y eso siempre hacia que las personas se ocultaran en esta zona, pero la soledad que veía era otra — ¿Habrá ocurrido algo?

Dándose cuenta que quedándose parado justo ahí no lograría nada, el rubio envió leves cantidades de chakra a sus pies y comenzó a correr hacia el centro de Konoha con mucha rapidez.

Tenía que apresurarse, el tiempo era oro.

A medida que se acercaba cada vez más al centro de la aldea, Naruto se dio cuenta que habían pequeños índices de batallas justo en el centro, dándose cuenta de que justo por eso las personas no se encontraban transitando por ahí, alguien había empezado una pelea y de seguro se dio la orden de evacuar esa zona.

Había pasado algo.

Mientras él y Hinata estuvieron viajando en el futuro, algo había sucedido en Konoha.

— ¿Qué esta… pasando? — Estaba totalmente confundido, en su cerebro se formaba un enorme signo de interrogación al cual no podía encontrarle respuesta alguna.

Era claro que alguien había peleado justo en esa zona, pero quitando eso de lado, no había índices suficientes para evacuar esta zona.

— ¡Naruto…! ¡¿Eres tú…?! — Una voz femenina retumbo entre sus oídos, haciendo que girara su cabeza, el rubio descubrió de inmediato de quien se trataba.

— Ayame-neechan… — Efectivamente, la única hija de Teuchi Ichiraku, el hombre que era dueño del Ichiraku Ramen y una de las primeras personas que le brindo una mano amiga — ¿Dime por favor, qué demonios está pasando?

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Minutos Después**_

 _ **Hogar De Teuchi Y Ayame**_

Luego del inesperado rencuentro con la cocinera número #2 del Ichiraku Ramen, bueno, técnicamente seria el número #1 porque el viejo Teuchi era hombre, pero si tenía que hacer un orden, Ayame quedaba en segundo lugar, rosando peligrosamente el primer puesto de su padre.

Ella lo superaría tarde o temprano, además que como próxima dueña del Ichiraku Ramen, era su deber continuar el negocio familiar.

— Veras, Naruto. Tú desapareciste hace casi un mes de Konoha, toda la aldea se enteró al segundo día que Naruto Uzumaki junto a Hinata Hyuga habían desaparecido y se llegó a la conclusión de que fueron secuestrados por algún ninja renegado — Ayame se encontraba sentado en una silla frente al pequeño Naruto, intentado contarle lo más resaltante desde su desaparición — La Hokage-sama había enviado varios grupos de ninjas a buscarlos, mi padre y yo nos enteramos de esto cuando un Ambu vino a preguntarnos que habías hecho luego de haber salido de nuestro local.

— Ya veo, entonces la aldea pensó que Hinata y yo habíamos sido secuestrados por algunos ninjas renegados, eso es problemático — Al decir esa última palabra, Naruto comprendió por completo a Shikamaru, de verdad había cosas problemáticas en su día a día — Ayame-neechan y el viejo Teuch…

— ¡Naruto! — Un grito provino desde la parte trasera del hogar de la familia Ichiraku — ¡Es verdad que regresaste!

Ya no tenía que preguntar por él, tal parece que el viejo Teuchi se enteró de alguna forma que había aparecido.

— Sí. Perdón por haberlos preocupado — Dijo Naruto, sentía un poco de culpa ya que su viaje al futuro causo mucho revuelco en su aldea natal — Pero no entiendo algo, ¿Por qué el centro estaba vacío?

Teuchi y Ayame se vieron a los ojos y asintieron.

— Lo que ocurrió, chico. Como decirlo, hace horas se libró una pequeña pelea que fue peligrosa entra unos Jonin contra dos niños pequeños, la Hokage se llevó a los niños y se dio la orden de evacuar el área — Respondió el fundador del Ichiraku Ramen — Pero dejando eso a un lado, ¿Por qué tienes la ropa toda rota, Naruto?

— Es verdad, yo iba a preguntarte lo mismo — Dijo Ayame, resaltando su curiosidad sobre el tema — ¿Dónde estuviste?

— Hinata y yo… fuimos llevado lejos, alguien nos envió a un lugar muy lejano — Se odiaba así mismo por tener que mentirle a la familia Ichiraku, pero no podía decirle que él y Hinata fueron enviados al futuro — Hubo una batalla, unas personas nos ayudaron todo este tiempo y cuando estábamos a punto de regresar, alguien apareció y se llevó a Hinata… la secuestro.

Teuchi y Ayame pudieron darse cuenta como Naruto se culpaba por el aparente secuestro de la pequeña Hyuga. Ambos habían convivido tanto tiempo con el pequeño rubio que pudieron percibir el dolor que había en sus palabras al nombre la palabra "Secuestro".

— Entonces ve y búscala — Las palabras que salieron de los labios de la mujer de cabello castaño, sorprendieron enormemente a Naruto y Teuchi — Cada día le dices a todo el mundo que serás Hokage, ¿Verdad? Entonces no tienes tiempo para lamentarte de lo que sucedió, solo tienes que salir y buscarla, patearle el trasero a quien se la llevo y traerla de vuelta.

Naruto estaba totalmente sorprendido, Ayame era alguien muy espontanea, pero jamás había dicho palabras como la que le acababa de decir, pero, por alguna razón esas palabras lo hicieron sentir bien.

— Mi hija tiene razón, Naruto. Mi cliente número #1 no puede quedarse a llorar y esperar que todo se soluciones por sí solo, yo no quiero un cliente débil así que trae a esa niña de vuelta e invítale un ramen — El dueño de su local favorito le brindo palabras de aliento — Pero antes de todo eso, dame 10 minutos para prepararte mi Súper-Ramen Especial que te hará multiplicar tus fuerzas.

Ahora que Teuchi lo decía, Naruto se dio cuenta que técnicamente llevaba una semana sin comer o beber agua, era raro porque aunque era capaz de comer ramen como siempre lo hacía, no era que se estuviera muriendo de hambre.

El Reino Celestial, el sujeto enmascarado dijo que ellos estaban cerca del Reino Celestial y quizás fue debido a que prácticamente estaban en el Cielo que el hambre no le afecto a su cuerpo, aun teniendo en cuenta su largo paradero en ese lugar.

— Sí. Prepáreme ese Súper-Ramen Especial — Con hambre o sin hambre, ese ramen sería su batería para la guerra que estaba por comenzar.

Teuchi asintió mientras se dirigía a su cocina y dejaba solo a Naruto y Ayame.

— Tu ropa está hecha pedazos — Dijo la castaña, admirando la ya echada a perder prenda del rubio Uzumaki — ¿Iras así?

— No tengo de otra, si voy a mi casa para cambiarme tendría que usar ropa de civil y esa no es cómoda para luchar, tampoco tengo tiempo de ir a comprar un conjunto como este, así que tendré que ir así — Respondió Naruto, dándose cuenta que a partir de ahora tendría un segundo juego de ropa ninja en su arsenal.

Ayame guardo silencio brevemente, parecía que estaba pensando en los pros y contras de las palabras que diría a continuación.

— ¡Está bien! — Exclamo de la nada la hija de Teuchi — Queríamos dártelo para tu cumpleaños, pero viendo como está tu ropa actual e iras a luchar, creo que es mejor dártelo ahora.

De inmediato, la mujer de cabellera castaña salió corriendo hacia el closet de su habitación y al cabo de casi 2 minutos regreso a la misma posición en donde había estado hace poco, solo que con una prenda de ropa en sus manos.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Pregunto Naruto, recibiendo entre sus manos la prenda de ropa que había ido a buscar Ayame — ¿Me lo estás dando?

— Papá y yo lo compramos hace 2 meses, queríamos dártelo de cumpleaños y justamente hace una semana no los dieron con el estampado de espiral que siempre usas — Informo Ayame, dándole por completo la prenda de ropa al rubio Uzumaki — Si vas a buscar a esa chica, no puedo dejar que mi pequeño hermanito vaya vistiendo como un vagabundo, así que esto es lo menos que puedo hacer.

— Yo… muchas gracias… — Agradeció el rubio, mirando con mucha gratitud a la castaña — De verdad, muchas gracias.

— Para con eso, solo por hoy te presto mi habitación para que te cambies — Ayame le hiso señas para que fuera a su habitación, y cuando Naruto estaba por llegar dijo — Mucho cuidado con andar viendo mi ropa interior, Naruto.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Naruto estaba dentro de la habitación de Ayame.

La prenda de ropa que le dio estaba guardada en un plástico especial para que no se ensuciara o perdiera su olor a nuevo. Después de abrirla, Naruto vio fijamente la prenda que había sido su obsequio.

Un pantalón naranja como el que usaba, solo que con rayas negras a los costados del mismo, incluso el lugar de su porta kunai estaba en el misma posición.

La segunda parte de su prenda de ropa nueva era una chaqueta, aunque está a diferencia de su antigua ropa era de un color negro anochecer que extrañamente poseía el símbolo de la Aldea de Konoha gravado en su manga izquierda, y su siempre fiel símbolo de espiral rojo en su espalda.

La ropa estaba cool y era justamente de su gusto, claro que el siempre vestía naranja, pero debía admitir que la ropa que le dio Ayame combinaba mejor con él, aunque también agradecía que el pantalón conservara su color favorito, y gracias a eso podía dejar pasar el negro completo de su chaqueta.

Minutos luego, Naruto cambio por completo su vieja ropa y se puso el nuevo conjunto que le fue obsequiado por la familia Ichiraku, le quedaba perfectamente y era justo de su talla.

Ahora que lo veía bien, ese nuevo conjunto le recordaba mucho a su versión futura, por el pantalón naranja y la chaqueta negra, claro que las prendas de ambos eran diferentes en diseño, pero los colores eran iguales.

Estaba por salir del cuarto de Ayame, cuando se percató de una pequeña fotografía que reposaba en la mesita de noche de la castaña. Cuando vio dicha fotografía, no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas por sus ojos.

En dicha foto salían Teuchi y Ayame cuando esta apenas estaba entrando en la adolescencia, pero lo que de verdad le sorprendió fue verse así mismo cuando solo era un pequeño niño de tan sol años de edad. De inmediato recordó aquel momento, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Esa fue la primera foto que se tomó en su vida, Naruto pensó que esa foto había sido desechada hace mucho y el solo verla en la mesita de noche de Ayame, le dio un fuerte sentimiento de nostalgia.

Los Ichiraku siempre habían estado a su lado, en su infancia solo podía recordarlos a ellos dos junto al ya fallecido Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. El Sandaime le salvo la vida cuando la tragedia Hikari casi lo mata, y los dueños de Ichiraku le abrieron las puertas de su negocio por primera vez.

 _ **Minutos Después**_

— Lamento la demora, aquí está mi Súper-Ramen Especial — Teuchi puso sobre la mesa un tazón extra grande de ramen — Cómelo, este va por la casa.

Asintiendo, Naruto partió sus palillos en un par perfecto, los tomo con su mano y llevo a su boca el primer bocado de fideos. Sus papilas gustativas comenzaron a disgustar el sabor lentamente, es cierto que era delicioso, pero no había nada diferente en ese ramen.

No era como si… fue luego de eso, que Naruto tuvo que darse cuenta de lo especial del platillo, el sabor quizás era el mismo, pero la sensación que poseía al comerlo fue tan especial como la que sintió aquella vez cuando solo era un niño.

— Viejo, esto es… es igual al de hace años — Al haberse dado cuenta, Teuchi sonrió contento — ¿Cómo lo hiso?

— El sabor es el mismo, la textura de los fideos es la de siempre, incluso los ingredientes poseen la misma intensidad, pero… — Teuchi llevo su mano a su pecho, justamente sobre el lugar que protegía su corazón — Los sentimientos son más intensos, cocino y vendo ramen porque disfruto hacerlo, dedico mi vida para que las personas prueben mi ramen, pero solo muy pocas veces me doy cuenta cuando puedo preparar mi Súper-Ramen Especial — Explico el fundador del Ichiraku Ramen — En ese platillo están mis mejores deseos, mis más fuertes sentimiento, con ese platillo te estoy dando mi incondicional apoyo, Naruto.

Si antes lucho por no llorar, esta vez fue imposible, las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus ojos azules y tal parece no querían detenerse.

Estaba feliz.

Este era el mismo sentimiento que sintió hace años, era igual a cuando conoció por primera vez al viejo Teuchi y este le ofreció gratis y sin intenciones ocultas un tazón caliente de ramen.

— Gracias. Viejo Teuchi, Ayame-neechan… gracias-Dattebayo — Naruto los estimaba demasiado a ambos, el rubio Uzumaki daría cualquier cosa por protegerlos a los dos.

Cuando termino de disgustar su platillo, el rubio agradeció nuevamente y se puso de pie.

— ¿Ya te vas? — Pregunto Teuchi, viendo como el Uzumaki se dirigía hacia la puerta.

— Sí. Ese ramen me dará energías por días, de verdad estaba delicioso — Sonrió el rubio de bigotes — Cuando traiga a Hinata de vuelta, la llevare para que usted le haga el mismo ramen.

— Naruto, recuerda que sin importar que pase, podrás superarlo. Después de todo, mi tonto hermano menor será Hokage en un futuro, y cuando eso pase yo presumiré a todo el mundo que soy la Nee-chan del Hokage — Dijo la peli castaña — Buena suerte, y regresa por favor.

Cuando el rubio puso un pie fuera de la casa de los Ichiraku, sintió la necesidad de decir unas palabras que jamás había podido decirle a nadie en toda su vida.

— Viejo Teuchi, Ayame-neechan…— Naruto realizo una enorme sonrisa, una sonrisa que solo el podía realizar — Voy saliendo.

Ninguno de ellos necesito escuchar más, Teuchi y Ayame entendieron de inmediato el significado de aquella frase.

— Que te vaya bien, y por favor… regresa pronto — Dijeron al unísono ambos miembros de la familia Ichiraku.

Naruto nunca tuvo familia de la cual despedirse cuando se iba de misión o simplemente salía de casa. Pero que equivocado estuvo siempre, claro que tenía familia, quizás no biológica, pero si una familia que se formó a partir de los sentimientos.

— ¡Volveré pronto! ¡Es una promesa-Dattebayo! — Diciendo eso último, el ninja rubio se retiró por completo hacia su misión.

Su misión no había cambiado en lo más mínimo. Es más, solo había sido reforzada de nuevo ideales y convicciones, solo tenía un camino que seguir y no había vuelta atrás.

Las técnicas que aprendió durante esa ardua semana de entrenamiento, les haría rendir fruto de una buena vez.

Porque ahora si… la traería de vuelta.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Tierra-616**_

 _ **Konohagakure – Centro**_

 _ **Horas Atrás**_

¿Cómo su día pudo haber cambiado tanto?

La mañana comenzó tan sencilla y tranquila como siempre era.

Despertó, se levantó de su cómoda coma y aseo su cuerpo, se vistió con su ropa casual ya que era día sábado, bajo a desayunar y después de saludar cálidamente a sus padres y besar en la mejilla a su hermano mayor, el desayuno inicio y todos platicaron un poco.

Sus padres viajarían al extranjero en la tarde, dejando a Mio junto a Naruto bajo la mano estricta de Kohan, todo bien hasta hay.

Su hermano mayor, Naruto Uzumaki salió temprano para entrenar con su equipo de kendo a primeras horas, era sábado pero tenía un torneo importante la semana que viene y por eso el equipo entrenaba aun día de descanso.

Luego de insistirle a Kohan que solo iría a visitar a Hanabi, la peli azul acepto y dejo que la pequeña pelirroja saliera hacia la calle, daba gracias a Dios que los teléfonos celulares existían y gracias a eso le dijo a Hanabi que la esperara en el portón de la casa en donde se quedaba actualmente.

Lo menos que necesitaba ver en esos momentos era a la ladrona de Onii-chan que siempre estaba pegada como sombra a su hermano mayor, decir que detestaba a esa mujer era quedarse poco.

Luego de encontrar a Hanabi ambas fueron al centro para comer un helado, era su día libre y que mejor que pasarlo junto a su mejor amiga.

Algo que tenía preocupada a las dos jovencitas era la desaparición inmediata del extraño niño que se auto presento como Madara Uchiha. Mio y Hanabi al verlo pensaron que debían luchar contra ese niño, pero su sorpresa fue enorme al ver como el misterioso niño de cabello negro desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno de su paradero.

A los ojos de la pelirroja, ya no era problema suyo.

Si la paz que bien merecida se tenía seguía tal y como estaba, ¿Quién era ella para quejarse de pequeñeces? Claro que al pensar así le hacía ganarse gruñidos de su fiel compañero Kurama, pero eso era algo que ya era común para Mio y había terminado por acostumbrarse a ese ruido que salía de la boca del Zorro de las Nueve Colas.

Era normal.

Sí. Todo era normal y tranquilo, todo estaba bien hasta que algo paso… no, la definición perfecta seria decir que alguien apareció.

Un grieta dimensional se abrió en medio del parque en donde las dos pequeñas amigas tomaban su helado, y justo de ella emergió un hombre de complexión robusta y sumamente alto, Mio y Hanabi podían afirmar que ese hombre fácilmente media más de 2.30 mts.

Para desconcierto de la pelirroja, su amiga peli castaña le grito con fuerza que corriera.

— Pero qué maravilla, pensé que tenía que seguir buscando pero al fin te encuentro… Ojou-sama — Su voz estaba repleta de malicia, ese extraño hombre de complexión robusta había venido por Hanabi — Que tal si nos ahorramos la lucha y simplemente vienes conmigo.

— Tu… ¿Dónde están los demás? — Hanabi los conocía, al hablarle tan casualmente daba a entender que ella sabía quién era ese hombre.

— Teniendo en cuenta el desastre que tu querido hermano causo la última vez, no podemos dejar el castillo sin protección — Informo el hombre, mirando con descaro a la pequeña Hyuga — El desgraciado está encerrado como un perro, se lo merece por intentar ir en contra de Ezequiel-sama.

— ¿Encerrado…? ¿Mi Onii-chan… está vivo…? — No existía palabra exacta para describir la expresión de asombro que ahora reinaba sobre el bello rostro de la pequeña Hyuga — ¡Mi Onii-chan está vivo!

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso pensabas que estaba muerto? — El hombre también monstro leve sorpresa, pero luego de unos segundos llevo su mano a su rostro y rio con mucha fuerza — ¡Ya veo! ¡Ya lo entiendo todo! ¡Por eso te fuiste sin él!

Era claro el gozo que sentía ya que era bien transmitió en sus palabras.

— ¡Mio! — Exclamo Hanabi el nombre de su mejor amiga — ¡Vete de aquí!

Sin embargo, la mente y sentidos de la pelirroja estaban en otro lugar.

En primera, ¿Quién era ese hombre que a los ojos de Mio abuso de los esteroides? Hanabi parecía conocerlo y justo por eso estaba nerviosa, ¿Por qué Hanabi los conocía.

Siempre pensó que el pasado de Hanabi era misterioso, claro que lo pensó, pero no decidió indagar porque llego a la conclusión que era un pasado doloroso que no merecía ser recordado.

Pero… pero… ¿Por qué ahora pensaba que fue una mala idea jamás preguntarle?

Su mente regreso al mundo real cuando sintió como el frio aire se comprimía debido a la presión de un enorme puño que se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro. Pero, fue demasiado tarde para reaccionar y el potente golpe le impacto directamente en su cuerpo.

— ¡Mio! — Al exclamar el nombre de su mejor amiga con mucha fuerza, la pequeña peli castaña se lanzó sobre el enorme hombre para hacerlo retroceder — ¡Aléjate de Mio!

Teniendo ya en su cuervo el chakra de Matatabi, Hanabi agito sus brazos creando en el proceso dos pares de garras de fuego azul.

Sorprendido, el extraño hombre retrocedió un poco.

— Así que ahora eres un Jinchuriki, primero el imbécil de tu hermano y ahora tu… ¡Acaso son idiotas los dos! — Su grito vino a acompañado con un cambio notable en su cuerpo.

Su piel fue tomando un tono más oscuro, toda su musculatura aumento sorpresivamente, su tamaño e incluso su altura se vio alterada.

Era como tener un pequeño Titán delante de ellas.

Hanabi reconoció de inmediato esa transformación, la había visto en el pasado cuando su hermano y hermana la ayudaron a escapar.

— Tu eres… — Ahora tenía el poder para oponerse, no tenía la victoria segura, pero al menos podía intentarlo.

Pero… pero… ¿Por qué no podía moverse?

No. Ella conocía perfectamente la razón, el motivo por el cual su cuerpo no reaccionaba era por la culpa.

Sí. La culpa, la maldita culpa que había tenido presente todos estos meses había llegado a su límite, más aun habiéndose enterado hace poco que su hermano mayor había sobrevivido y estaba encerrado como un sucio perro por su culpa.

Mientras ella disfrutaba de su vida, su hermano mayor estaba encerrado y siendo tratado como un animal por esa maldita familia.

Ella lo sabía, lo sentido desde el comienzo. No tenía derecho a luchar, no tenía derecho a ser feliz, simplemente… no tenía derecho a vivir.

— ¡Hanabi! — Mio se recompuso del último ataque y se colocó justo a su lado — Si Kura-chan no hubiera protegido mi cuerpo con su chakra, en estos momentos estaría muerta.

La pelirroja miro a la peli castaña y tomo nuevamente la palabra.

— Vamos a luchar juntas, si vamos las dos podremos hacerlo — Afirmo la pequeña pelirroja, rodeando su cuerpo de un intenso chakra rojo — ¡Vamos!

Lanzándose primero, Mio Uzumaki llego frente al enorme hombre que ahora parecía un pequeño Titán.

Llegando justo frente a su enemigo, la pequeña pelirroja Uzumaki creo un brazo hecho únicamente de chakra rojo, chakra que le pertenecía su compañero Kurama y con dicho brazo, golpeo el pecho del desprevenido hombre.

Viendo por el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo como su mejor amiga se acercaba a ella, Mio retrocedió y grito.

— ¡Ahora, Hanabi!

Pero, lo que sucedió a continuación fue algo que no esperaba.

Su mejor amiga llego a su lado, pero al estar cerca de ella la empujo fuertemente para alejarla de sí misma. Mio vio lo que ocurría sumamente confundida, Hanabi la había hecho a un lado.

Fue segundos después que Mio Uzumaki comprendió lo que en realidad estaba ocurriendo frente a ella.

Hanabi, su mejor amiga, Hanabi Hyuga… se estaba entregando voluntariamente al enemigo.

— ¿Por qué…? — Pregunto, no podía hacer más que eso — ¡¿Por qué lo haces…?!

— Yo… no tengo derecho a ser feliz, Mio — El enemigo, al tener ahora un tamaño más grande que al principio, tomo el cuerpo de Hanabi con su mano derecha y una grieta dimensional apareció justo detrás de ellos dos.

— ¡No juegues conmigo! — Corriendo con mucha rapidez hacia el frente, Mio intento tomar la mano de Hanabi, pero cuando lo hiso se dio cuenta que lo que había tomado era la carta de Matatabi — ¡Hanabi!

Grito el nombre de su mejor amiga, y entonces una fuerte luz blanca segó sus radiantes ojos color azul cielo y todo se volvió blanco.

 _ **Tiempo Actual**_

Eso fue lo que había ocurrido, luego de despertar la pequeña Mio Uzumaki se dio cuenta como se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una pradera de campo en donde varios hombres entrenaban, para su desconociendo, ella cayo justamente en el campo de entrenamiento número #1 de la Aldea de Konoha.

Todo lo que veía era nuevo para ella, las personas estaban practicando lo que parecían ser artes marciales, solo que se lanzaban pequeños cuchillos llamados kunais.

— ¿Dónde estoy…? — Murmuro para sí misma — Fue la explosión, cuando intente alcanzar a Hanabi esa explosión me toco y termine aquí.

Así es, no tenía que ser alguien dotada de inteligencia para descubrir que la razón de su actual paradero fue la explosión que la alcanzo hace poco.

Sin más que hacer, comenzó a retirarse de ese lugar, fue una suerte que ella no noto que se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento número #1 y por lo tanto el centro de la Aldea de Konoha estaba cerca.

Luego de varios minutos de camino, la segunda hija nacida en el matrimonio Namikaze-Uzumaki llego por fin al centro de Konoha.

— Disculpe, ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? — Mio detuvo a la primera persona que tubo cerca, y aunque ella no supiera esa persona era un ninja — ¿Cómo llego a la policía?

Sí. Ella nombro la policía, era obvio que si llegaban a un lugar en donde no conocías a nadie lo primero que debías era buscar a la policía.

La persona que Mio había detenido era una mujer que quizás rosaba los 20 años de edad, piel blanca y resaltante cabello color violeta lila intenso.

— La policía, veamos… creo que la policía dejo de existir hace años, pequeña — Respondió amablemente la joven mujer — Quizás no lo sepas, pero luego de la tragedia Uchiha la policía de Konoha desapareció.

— ¿La tragedia Uchiha? ¿Le paso algo a los Uchiha? — Si antes estaba perdida, ahora lo estaba mucho más. Mio conocía al mejor amigo de su hermano, y justamente Sasuke se apellidaba Uchiha.

— Me presento, me llamo Yugao Uzuki, si lo deseas puedo acompañarte hasta encontrar a tus padres — Yugao era un Ambu personal de la guardia del Hokage, y aunque hoy era su día libre como ninja de Konoha era su deber primordial ayudar al necesitado — ¿Cómo se llaman tus padres?

Lo sabía, Mio sabía que algo andaba mal en este extraño lugar. El solo ver cómo era la estructura del centro le hiso darse cuenta de lo atrasado tecnológico que estaba el lugar en donde había terminado.

— No, yo… iré por mi cuenta — Dijo Mio, ella sabía que no ganaría nada siguiendo a esa amble mujer — Gracias por su amabilidad.

— No es molestia, de verdad me gustaría ayudarte — Insistió Yugao.

— No, tranquila, yo solo iré y… — Sus palabras murieron cuando sus ojos azules miraron la montaña en donde estaban tallados los rostros de los Hokage — Que hace… ¿Qué hace ahí el rostro de Otou-sama?

Esa última oración fue totalmente audible a los oídos de Yugao, esa niña había dicho que su padre era uno de los Hokage que estaban tallados en la montaña Hokage. Era cierto que quizás solo era un juego de la niña, pero el cabello que esa pequeña poseía solo se lo había visto a su Sensei en el pasado, y ella estaba muerta desde hace 13 años.

— Vendrás conmigo, no te puedo dejarte ir sola — Yugao tomo entonces el brazo de Mio — Lamento si te estoy molestando, pero iremos a ver a la Hokage.

— Oiga, espere, ¡Suélteme! — Mio intento usar el poder de Kurama para zafarse, pero cuando lo intento se dio cuenta de algo — _"¿Dónde diablos deje las cartas?"._

La última vez que uso las cartas fue cuando intento rescatar a Hanabi, ¿Cuándo las perdió entonces?

[Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu]

Un jutsu elemental de fuego fue arrojado sobre Yugao, dándose cuenta a tiempo de que podía esquivarlo, la Ambu empujo a la niña pelirroja a un lado y retrocedió para poder escapar del jutsu.

— Es el colmo, mira los problemas que causas — Una voz masculina pero que poseía una tonada infantil salió de entre las llamas — ¿La otra fue secuestrada, cierto?

— Madara… — Mio nombro el nombre del recién llegado — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Los Uzumaki siempre con sus preguntas fuera de lugar — El Uchiha más fuerte suspiro resignado, metió la mano entre su ropa y le lanzo dos pequeños objetos a la pelirroja — Son tuyas, las encontré cuando llegamos a este mundo.

— Mis cartas — Mio vio que los objetos lanzados por Madara eran las cartas que hace minutos creyó perdidas — ¿Cómo las encontraste?

— Eso no importa, lo importante ahora es… — Dos personas llegaron a la escena de inmediato, poniéndose cada una al lado de la mujer de cabello violeta — Luchar contra esos Jonin.

— ¿Jonin…? ¿Qué son Jonin? — Pregunto Mio, para ella el mundo ninja aún era desconocido.

— Te cuento luego. Es más, hazme un favor y no pelees, necesito un calentamiento y creo que lo encontré — Dijo Madara, mirando a los Jonin recién llegados.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— Sí. Tu solo observa y aprende… lo superior que es un Uchiha.

El villano de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja dio un paso al frente y se detuvo metros antes de llegar hasta sus adversarios.

— Déjenme ver, según entiendo por tu pañoleta, eres de la guardia directa del Señor Feudal, ¿Verdad? — Madara vio el símbolo que poseía la pañoleta de unos de los ninjas recién llegados — Tu amiga de ahí no parece poseer mucha masa muscular, tomando en cuenta su piel poco maltratada me doy cuenta que se especializa en Genjutsu.

Ambos guardaron silencio, ese extraño niño los había analizado en cuestión de segundos.

Los ninjas que habían llegado al centro eran nada menos que Asuma Sarutobi y Kurenai Yugi.

— Qué tal si empezamos, tengo mucho tiempo sin calentar.

— No deberías estar en la Academia Ninja, mocoso — Hablo el único hombre del grupo de ninjas.

— Típico de la clase baja, al sentirse presionada solo insultan como simples pueblerinos, me dan lastima ajena — Madara Uchiha poseía muchas cosas, siendo la primera su orgullo indomable — ¿Vas tu o voy yo?

Su última pregunta no tuvo la respuesta que esperaba, viendo como los tres ninjas no parecían tomarlo en serio, el Uchiha más fuerte suspiro resignado… y desapareció en un estallido de velocidad.

— Que lastima… — En cuestión de microsegundos, Madara apareció detrás de Kurenai Yugi — Yo no quería matarlos.

Teniendo dese hace tiempo chakra imbuido en su pierna, Madara conecto una fuerte patada en la espalda de Kurenai, patada que lanzo a la especialista en Genjutsu de Konoha hacia las tiendas del centro.

— ¡Maldito! — Al ver como su mujer era lanzada con suma crueldad hacia las tiendas del centro, Asuma saco sus armas características y emprendió camino hacia Madara — ¡Te matare!

— " _Típico, tocas a la chica y el hombre se molesta"_ — Pensó Madara, burlándose internamente de la situación — ¡Entonces ven, mocoso!

Llamándolo para que atacara, Madara abrió sus brazos y sonrió totalmente confiado.

Pero el ataque de Asuma no fue el primero en llegar, el filo de su espada roso peligrosamente su cuello y obligo al Uchiha más fuerte a bajar su defensa. Viendo una apertura, Asuma impacto su puño cubierto con una cuchilla de chakra en el cuerpo del niño Uchiha.

Levantando sobre el suelo una fuerte cortina de humo, que nublo la vistas de Asuma y Yugao.

— ¿Lo tocaste? — Pregunto Yugao a su compañero.

— Sí. ¿Qué come ese mocoso? — Era la primera vez que Asuma veía un niño de esa edad ser tan fuerte.

Ambos pensaron que la batalla había finalizado, pero la fuerte risa de gozo los hisos reaccionar de inmediato.

— De verdad son estúpidos, ambos aún son unos mocosos — Reapareciendo detrás de ambos, sin ninguna herida aparente — ¿De verdad pensaron que ese ataque me alcanzaría?

Asuma y Yugao tomaron distancia de inmediato.

— ¿Quién diablos eres tú? — Pregunto Yugao al niño de cabello negro — Un niño normal no es capaz de pelear así.

— Eso que importa, los futuros cadáveres no merecen información innecesaria — Cuando intento dar un paso al frente, su cuerpo se detuvo de improviso, Madara lo supo de inmediato, había caído en una ilusión — Ya veo, un Genjutsu…

 _ **Dentro Del Genjutsu**_

— En este lugar no podrás moverte — Informo Kurenai, revelando entonces que ella era la que realizo dicha técnica — Ahora contestaras mis preguntas.

El cuerpo de Madara estaba siendo suprimido por un enorme roble de árbol primaveral, las ramas del árbol mantenían sus pies y manos amarradas para que no hiciera ningún movimiento.

¿Cuál es tu nombre? — Pregunto Kurenai, exigiendo una respuesta — Responde de inmediato.

— No te culpo, no tenías forma de saber cuál es uno de mis fuertes — Luego de decir dicha oración, Madara intercambio lugares con Kurenai y ahora ella era la prisionera en el árbol de roble primaveral — ¿Qué se siente ser ahora encarcelada, mujer?

— ¿Qué está pasando? — Kurenai no lograba entender como ese niño pudo repeler su Genjutsu, y más aún, usarlo a su conveniencia — Tú no eres alguien normal.

— Jamás dice que lo fuera — Sin sentimiento alguno, Madara se acercó a Kurenai y doblo dolorosamente su brazo derecho.

La Jonin de cabello negro grito al sentir una de sus extremidades ser doblada sin remordimiento por parte del niño.

— No actúes, lo que pase aquí no afecta tu cuerpo real — Dijo Madara, importándole poco la situación de la mujer — Pensaba jugar un rato más, pero veo que el tiempo es oro y debo prepararme.

— ¿Qué… vas… hacer…? — Pregunto al recuperar su aliento.

— Eso no te incumbe, mujer — El Uchiha se posiciono delante del cuerpo de Kurenai — Sabes, para ser alguien común y corriente lo hiciste casi pasable — Madara cerro sus ojos y elevo su brazo derecho al frente — Pero… no lo suficiente…

Sin previo aviso, el Uchiha más fuerte traspaso el pecho de Kurenai con su brazo derecho, haciendo de inmediato que la Jonin eliminara el Genjutsu que ella misma había realizo anteriormente. Pero antes de que Kurenai desasiera el Genjutsu, sus labios pronunciaron una palabra muy peligrosa.

— Sha… ringan…

Eso fue lo último que los ojos de Kurenai pudieron ver, antes de perderse en la inconciencia.

 _ **Mundo Real**_

— ¡Kurenai! — Asuma corrió hacia el caído cuerpo de su compañera.

Si bien un Genjutsu de ese nivel no la mataría, si podía alterarle el sistema nervioso.

— Saben, pensé que bailaríamos un poco más, pero con el nivel que poseen no son digno de postrarse ante mí — El brillo carmesí que ahora reinaba en sus ojos le daba un aire escalofriante al pequeño niño de cabello negro — Los matare de una buena vez.

— ¡Detente! — El grito provino desde su espalda.

Madara sintió como su cuerpo era envuelto por lo que logro reconocer como cadenas, el Uchiha más fuerte tuvo que reconocer que jamás pensó que la pelirroja pudiera convocar dicha habilidad.

— Kongō Fūsa... — Madara nombro el nombre de dicha habilidad — ¡Suéltame, idiota!

— ¡No! ¡Si te suelto mataras a esas personas! — Reprocho la pequeña Uzumaki, las intenciones del Uchiha — ¡Matar no es la solución!

— ¡¿Acaso estas mal de la cabeza?!

— ¡Quizás! ¡Pero no dejare que mates a nadie!

Una pelea de miradas inicio entre ambos pequeños Viajeros Dimensionales.

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?

Para desconocimiento de ellos, la actual Hokage de Konoha había llegado a escena y también, había realizo esa última pregunta.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Tierra-616**_

 _ **Konohagakure**_

 _ **Tiempo Actual**_

Naruto Uzumaki solo tenía un destino en mente.

Las puertas de Konoha, el rubio sabía que su misión se llevaría a cabo fuera de esas puertas, y que obviamente no lograría nada esperando que alguien viniera a buscarlo.

Estaba por llegar.

Le faltaban solo pocos metros, pero como siempre su mala suerte lo atacaba y se encontró con un grupo de 9 ninjas que no quería encontrar en esos momentos.

— ¡Naruto! — Uno de sus compañeros exclamo su nombre — ¡Detente, Naruto!

— ¡Quítate, Sasuke! — El rubio no quería detenerse, no tenía tiempo para eso.

Pero el Uchiha no fue el único que se interpuso. Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Choji, Lee y Neji siguieron el ejemplo de Sasuke e intersectaron a Naruto. Mientras eso pasaba, Sakura, Ino y Teten veían atentamente el desenlace de dicho evento.

— ¿Dónde está Hinata-sama? — Fue lo primero que pregunto Neji Hyuga — ¡Responde, Naruto!

— Fuera… — Respondió secamente el rubio Uzumaki — Apártense o no respondo.

— Tienes muchas cosas que explicarnos, Naruto-kun — Dijo Lee, intentando persuadir a su compañero.

— Lo diré de nuevo — Naruto comenzó a ponerse en posición de ataque — Muévanse o no me contendré con ustedes.

Algo andaba mal, sus amigos se dieron cuenta de eso, sin importar que tan molesto estuviera Naruto no sería capaz de amenazar a un compañero Shinobi sin razón alguna.

— ¿De verdad crees que nos vencerás a todos? — Pregunto Sasuke, intento sacar de sus casillas a su compañero — Creo que irte por un mes hiso que las nubes se te subieran, Dobe.

[Kage Bunshin No Jutsu]

10 copias exactas de su persona aparecieron mediante un pequeño estallido. Naruto le ordeno a los clones que atacaran y entonces cada uno de ellos salo corriendo hacia los compañeros del rubio Uzumaki.

— " _Sé que vencerlos a todos no será fácil" —_ Naruto lo sabía, el conocía perfectamente a sus compañeros y cuando dijo que los vencería solo estaba fanfarroneando — _"Pero, si no puedo vencerlos… ¡Voy a detenerlos de una buena vez!"._

No tenía tiempo para andar jugando a los ninjas con sus compañeros.

Mientras él estaba ahí, Hinata se encontraba secuestrada en quién sabe dónde.

Sus clones parecían estar entreteniendo a sus compañeros, al haber entrenado una semana con aquel anciano de largo cabello blanco le permitió crear un estilo de pelea propio y abandonar el estilo callejero que había empleado siempre.

— ¡Iniciar el concepto de creación! ¡Definición de la estructura básica! — Sus compañeros que justamente habían terminado de derrotar a los 10 clones de rubio escucharon las frases que el Uzumaki estaba pronunciando y lo vieron con mucha duda — ¡Recuerda la técnica del anciano! — Su cerebro comenzó a copiar cada movimiento que el anciano Uzumaki uso en su entrenamiento, memorizando cada detalle de las técnicas del anciano — ¡Cadenas de Sellado de Diamantina!

[Kongō Fūsa]

Las Cadenas de Diamantina que en el pasado hicieron que su madre fuera temida como la Habanero Sangriento salieron desde el brazo del joven Uzumaki y aprisionaron por completo a los compañeros del rubio Uzumaki.

Sasuke fue el primero en reaccionar y exclamo.

— ¡Naruto! ¡¿Qué demonios es esto?!

— Lo dije, ¿Cierto? Si no me dejaban pasar no me contendría — Repitió sus antiguas palabras el joven Uzumaki — Vencerlos a cada uno me sería difícil, pero si no podía vencerlos los detendría.

— Este Jutsu, jamás había visto un Jutsu así — Hablo Shikamaru — ¿Dónde lo aprendiste?

— Es mío por derecho, se encuentra en mi línea de sangre… es mi propio Kekkei Genkai — Tal revelación dejo helados a sus compañeros, ninguno hubiera imaginado que el extrovertido Naruto Uzumaki poseería un Kekkei Genkai — ¿Quién lo diría?

— Yo lo diría — Hablo una voz detrás de Naruto — Yo lo diría… porque conocí a la persona que te transmitió ese Jutsu.

— Ero-sennin… ¿También viene a detenerme? — Naruto dio media vuelta para ver a su maestro — Por favor no se entrometa, esto es algo que tengo que hacer.

— ¿Dónde aprendiste el Kongō Fūsa? — Pregunto Jiraya seriamente — Ese Jutsu estaba perdido, ninguna persona debería saberlo porque su última usuaria falleció y tú eres un mestizo.

¿Ultima usuaria?

¿Mestizo?

Los 9 miembros de los 11 de Konoha estaban perdidos en la conversación.

— Se refiere a mi madre, ¿Cierto? — Naruto no necesito respuesta, sabía claramente a que se refería su Sensei — Ero-sennin, le juro que después le contare todo, pero en estos momentos debo ir a buscarla, debo hacerlo.

— ¿Te refieres a la Hyuga, cierto?

— Sí. Debo traerla de vuelta.

— Naruto, cuando Tsunade me dijo que desapareciste casi me vuelvo loco, ¿Cómo crees que te dejare ir de nuevo?

— Lo entiendo, lo sé maldita sea, pero tengo una razón muy importante y es por eso que debo ir a buscarla.

— ¿Qué razón? No creo que exista ninguna razón para que te deje ir a quien sabe dónde.

— ¡Ella dijo que me amaba! — Exclamo a los cuatro vientos el rubio Uzumaki — Ella… ella me lo dijo, alguien con quien había hablado tan poco, tenía tanta estima por mí que incluso llego a admitir que me amaba.

— Naruto… — Jiraya visualizo el semblante que ahora reinaba el rostro de su más reciente discípulo.

Pero Jiraya no era el único.

Todos los miembros de los 11 de Konoha estaban igual. No podían creer que la tímida Hinata Hyuga se haya confesado hacia Naruto, simplemente era casi irreal.

— Debo hacerlo, debo traerla de vuelta, debo rescatarla… ¡Es mi deber como hombre corresponder a esos sentimientos!

En ese momento, Jiraya no pudo evitar recordar una conversación que hace años tuvo con el hombre que se volvería el Yondaime Hokage.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— _¿De verdad te comprometerás con Kushina? — Un Jiraya más joven realizo esa pregunta — ¿Es enserio, Minato?_

 _Minato Namikaze._

 _El futuro Yondaime Hokage estaba hablando con su Sensei sobre su futuro compromiso con su actual pareja._

— _¿Por qué lo dice, Sensei? ¿Acaso piensa que Kushina es una mala elección? — Bromeo el rubio._

— _No quise decir eso, ella es muy buena mujer, es solo que pensé que seguirías mis pasos y vivirías tu vida alegremente sin compromisos._

— _Jejeje, lo lamento Sensei, pero yo quiero formar una familia, y en Kushina encontré la mujer que deseo encontrar a mi lado todas las mañanas._

— _Muy cursi, ¿Tanto la amas?_

— _Sabe, Sensei. Llevo 2 años saliendo con Kushina, pero fue ella quien se me confeso a mi porque yo no tenía el valor de hacerlo, cuando eso paso me culpe por no haber sido yo quien se confesara._

— _Eso no tiene nada de malo, Kushina es una mujer que poco le importa actuar como una mujer delicada, ella es así._

— _Lo sé. Kushina posee un carácter fuerte y es precisamente por eso que me sorprendió que fuera ella quien me dijera… que me amaba._

— _Minato… tu…_

— _No dejare que siempre sea ella quien dé el primer paso, a pesar de todo tengo mucho orgullo como hombre — El rubio Namikaze sonrió cálidamente — Es mi deber como hombre corresponder a esos sentimientos._

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Se odiaba así mismo por lo que estaba por hacer, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Él era un Sannin.

Un maldito Sannin, pero… también era un ser humano, y como tal era un hombre que sabía lo importante que era cumplir una promesa.

— Cuando vuelvas... te castigare por todo lo que hiciste.

— Ero-sennin… — Naruto visualizo a su maestro y sonrió contento — Gracias-Dattebayo.

Su maestro lo entendía, y eso era algo que Naruto apreciaba honestamente de corazón.

— ¿No me convencerás a mí, Naruto? — Pregunto Tsunade, llegando al escenario — Solo convencerás a Jiraya mientras a mí me dejas con el corazón en el pecho.

— Oba-chan… — El pequeño rubio Uzumaki nombro a la recién llegada — No me detengas por favor.

— Naruto, ¿Recuerdas la historia que te conté sobre las 2 personas que perdí hace años? — Esa historia, aquella historia que Tsunade le platico al rubio Uzumaki después de derrotar a Orochimaru hace unos meses — Tuve miedo, sentí en carne propia lo que era ser impotente y no poder hacer nada, tanto así que ridículamente culpe al collar que mi abuelo me obsequio con tanto amor hace años.

Naruto se tocó el pecho, no saco el collar de su ropa pero si toco su pecho para sentir la joya que le fue regalada por Tsunade, joya que un principio fue una tonta apuesta, pero que al final termino siendo un regalo honesto de parte de Tsunade.

— Tú me demostraste que esa maldición no existía, y si en dado caso existía, tú la destruiste solo con pura fuerza de voluntad — Admitió la Hokage — Pero debo hacerlo, necesito saber que tanto sacrificarías por ir a rescatar a esa niña.

¿Qué sacrificaría?

Naruto Uzumaki era alguien de clase normal, no poseía riquezas y la única cosa de valor económico que tenía actualmente era el collar dado por la misma Tsunade, pero incluso alguien tan tonto como el rubio sabía que Tsunade quería otra respuesta.

— Yo… — Naruto llevo sus manos a la parte trasera de la cabeza y soltó el nudo que mantenía atada su bandana ninja, cuando la tuvo entre sus manos se la lanzo a la Hokage directamente — Téngala por favor.

— ¿Es esta tu respuesta? Una vez yo acepte tu renuncia y te vayas sin mi permiso serás oficialmente un ninja renegado, ¿Lo sabes, cierto?

— Sí. Se lo que significa ir en contra de las leyes de Konoha, lo sé y lo entiendo. Pero aun así… tengo que ir por ella.

— Si es así, definitivamente no puedo dejarte ir y…

— ¡Pero! — La interrumpió el rubio — ¿Quién dijo que Naruto Uzumaki aceptaría una ley tan estúpida? Es el colmo, aun siendo Hokage no le quita lo vieja.

— Naruto… — Sin poder evitarlo, Tsunade sonrió levemente al saber lo que pretendía el pequeño Uzumaki.

— No abandonare mi sueño, y mucho menos sacrificare algo porque si Hinata se entera se culpara por eso. Además, yo no soy así — El rubio elevo su pulgar al frente y realizo una pose de confianza — Usted me devolverá mi bandana cuando regrese, porque volveré con Hinata y en unos años… ¡Seré Hokage-Dattebayo!

Él era así.

Nada lo cambiaria, Naruto jamás cambiaria.

Naruto Uzumaki era un ser humano que no abandona a un compañero o un objetivo solo por salvar uno de los dos. No, Naruto Uzumaki era alguien capaz de volver sus desventajas ventajas y salvar las dos cosas.

Tsunade sabía eso, lo entendía ya que fue precisamente el rubio de ojos azules quien volvió a encender en su corazón… la Voluntad de Fuego que hace años inicio su amado abuelo.

— ¡Naruto! — La actual Hokage exclamo su nombre, y sin aviso alguno le lanzo la bandana ninja que hace poco le entrego el rubio Uzumaki — No te la quites, ese símbolo te reconoce como un Shinobi de Konoha, un ninja jamás debe dejar su bandana de lado, ¿Lo entiendes, verdad?

Asintiendo, Naruto coloco nuevamente su bandana en la frente en la que estuvo minutos antes.

— Otra cosa, se algo de lo que está sucediendo por parte de dos mocosos revoltosos — Como si de magia se tratase, luego de las palabras de Tsunade dos pequeños aparecieron en medio de ella y Naruto — Aunque es desde su punto de vista, con solo saber eso el dolor de cabeza me durara por semanas.

— Te dije que tuvieras cuidado, ¿Por qué todas las cabezas de tomate son idiotas? — Se quejó Madara Uchiha.

— ¡Yo no soy idiota! — Rebatió la pequeña Uzumaki de cabellera roja — Díselo, Onii-chan.

Pero no hubo respuesta.

Intrigada la pelirroja volteo para ver mejor el rostro del rubio Uzumaki y cuando sus brillantes ojos azules chocaron con los de Naruto y además visualizaron bien al Uzumaki, Mio no pudo evitar exclamar sumamente sorprendida.

— ¡Onii-chan versión Otouto! — Ella exclamo con los ojos bien abiertos.

— ¿Eh…? — Eso fue lo único que dijo Naruto.

— Luego te explico — Dijo Madara al rubio, sabiendo de antemano que era la versión pubertad de quien lo derroto en el pasado — " _¿Quién diría que te encontraría otra vez? Esto es… muy beneficioso en realidad"._

Lo último fue solo un pensamiento que paso por su mente.

— Gracias, Oba-chan, Ero-sennin — Agradeció el rubio y miro a sus compañeros Genin — Lo siento, pero las Cadenas de Diamantina desaparecerán cuando las cancele, así que tranquilos.

— Naruto… — Neji lo detuvo antes de que se fuera — Tráela de vuelta… por favor…

Asintiendo nuevamente, Naruto junto al pelinegro y la pequeña pelirroja que aún no salía del shock salieron por las puertas grandes de Konoha, sabiendo perfectamente cuál sería su misión.

Al cabo de unos minutos, las Cadenas de Sellado de Diamantina desaparecieron y los Genin masculinos prisioneros fueron libres.

— ¿Cómo Naruto adquirió un Jutsu así? — Se preguntó Sasuke.

— Problemático, todo lo que se le pega es problemático — Se quejó Shikamaru, para el incluso el sol es problemático.

— Naruto-kun se volvió más fuerte, increíble — Dijo Lee, sabiendo que su rival había subido de nivel.

— " _Trae de vuelta a Hinata-sama… Naruto" —_ Pensó Neji, deseándole buena fortuna al rubio.

— ¡Mocosos! — Tsunade llamo a todos los Genin — Sé que tienen dudas y lo comprendo, en 20 minutos los espero a todos en mi oficina para hablar lo que paso aquí, el que falte hará 200 misiones rango D.

— ¡Sí! ¡Hokage-sama!

Ninguno de ellos quería tener tan vil castigo.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Tierra-666**_

Se encontraba sentada en una silla de madera.

Ubicada específicamente en una habitación oscura, no se trataba de un cuarto de tortura ni nada por el estilo, solo era una habitación vacía en donde solo 2 personas eran visibles.

— Dejaste de quejarte — Hablo el único hombre en la habitación — ¿Qué pasa? Descubriste que no existe ningún camino para ti, niña.

Ese hombre era Nortuah Uzuga, el misterioso hombre de cabello blanco que secuestro a Hinata Hyuga.

— No, no es eso — Respondió Hinata, con su mirada podía ver la puerta de salida de esa habitación — ¿Por qué no me amarraste las manos o las piernas? ¿Por qué siento que me estás dando una oportunidad de escapar?

El hombre rio brevemente al escuchar dichas palabras.

— No te confundas, sino te amarre a la silla es porque no me importa que pase contigo — Dijo Nortuah, con suma sencillez en su hablar — Te traje hasta aquí, con eso tu papel ya se cumplió.

— ¿Mi papel? ¿De qué estás hablando?

— Niña, hay algo que me ha sorprendido un poco en ti, ¿No me tienes miedo? — Pregunto el peli blanco — Se quién eres, también sé que tartamudeas cada cinco palabras, pero estas aquí hablando sin tartamudear… eres muy rara.

Tenerle miedo.

Claro que le tenía miedo al hombre que la secuestro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, claro que sentía tanto miedo que lo única que deseaba era salir corriendo y regresar al lado de sus compañeros.

Pero… pero… no podía darse ese lujo, no podía darse el lujo de tenerle miedo a ese hombre.

— No… — Dijo con un tono de voz baja — No tengo miedo… no te tengo miedo.

Nortuah entrecerró su mirada y en menos de un segundo el filo de un cuchillo estaba a solo un centímetro de su cuello.

— ¿Y ahora? — Hablo el moreno de cabello blanco, manteniendo el filo de su arma cerca del cuello de la pequeña Hyuga — ¿Ahora si me tienes miedo, niña?

El filo solo necesitaba un centímetro más para decapitar su cuello, pero aun así… ella no podía darse el lujo de tener miedo.

— No tengo miedo... sé que ellos vendrán a buscarme — Sus amigos vendrían en su ayuda, eso era un hecho innegable en el cual ella creía ciegamente.

— Eso espero, porque si no es así… todo habría sido en vano — El cuchillo desapareció y Hinata respiro para recomponerse — La puerta está abierta, eres libre de salir, aunque claro… si sales de aquí nada garantiza que vivas.

— Tus ojos están muertos, ¿Lo sabias, verdad? — Hinata estaba siendo muy atrevida al hablar tan casualmente con la persona que podía matara si quería, pero se comportaba así porque algo le decía que tenía que hacerlo.

— Lo sé, estos ojos no son los de alguien que merezca vivir — Concordó el peli blanco — Me da gracia saber que ese niño que tanto quieres… tendrá estos mismos ojos en muy poco tiempo.

Fue entontes que la mirada perla de Hinata se conectó directamente con los ojos rojos de Nortuah, y en menos de un parpadeo, la pequeña Hyuga fue testigo de algo que jamás espero ver.

— T-Tú… tú eres… — Podrían llamarla loca, pero cuando lo vio a los ojos vio un sinfín de cosas, o más bien sintió un sinfín de sentimientos que la hiso llegar a una conclusión totalmente irreal — No. Eso es imposible… tú no puedes ser…

— Es el colmo, justamente ahora tenías que comenzar a despertar esos molestos ojos, quizás el viaje en el tiempo acelero el proceso tal y como pasó con Naruto Uzumaki — Dijo Nortuah, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de salida — Técnicamente no viste nada, solo sentiste lo que siente mi alma, pero tratándose de ti… sé que llegaste a la conclusión correcta.

— Naruto-kun vendrá a buscarme, el… ¡Él es alguien muy diferente a ti!

— Sí. Tienes toda la razón, pero son las personas como Naruto Uzumaki son los que caen más rápido en la oscuridad.

Nortuah estaba por cruzas la puerta de salida, pero la voz de Hinata lo detuvo de inmediato al pronunciar unas peligrosas palabras que jamás espero oír de los labios de la pequeña Hyuga.

— Tu cuerpo… tu cuerpo está hecho de espadas.

— No sabes cuánta razón… — El peli blanco se detuvo justo en la salida, tomo la perilla de la puerta y antes de cerrarla e irse por completo de ese lugar dijo — Hay en esas palabras.

Terminando esa última oración, Nortuah Uzuga desapareció por completo en los largos pasillos del castillo.

— No. Sin importar que pase u ocurra — Hinata recordó la imagen de Naruto Uzumaki, un Naruto Uzumaki sonriendo y transmitiéndole muchas esperanzas — Naruto-kun siempre será Naruto-kun.

La Hyuga se levantó de la silla de madera en donde se encontraba sentada.

Sabía que sus amigos vendrían por ella, pero aun sabiendo eso ella tenía que dar su parte e intentar escapar por su cuenta.

Porque ella también, era un Ninja de Konoha.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Luego de que Naruto Uzumaki, Madara Uchiha y Mio Uzumaki salieran de las puertas de Konoha, se encontraron a las versiones futuras que habían sido enviadas al pasado junto a ellos.

Sasuke les explico que ellos había reaparecido en el País del Remolino y les tomo un poco de tiempo regresar, mientras que el pequeño Naruto al haber sido enviado al futuro desde Konoha, apareció justamente en el lugar que le sirvió en un principio como punto de salida.

Además, los ninjas del futuro decidieron esperar a su compañero rubio lejos de la aldea para no armar un alboroto, el tiempo era algo de lo cual carecían y explicarle todo a sus compañeros les demoraría mucho tiempo.

Claro que algo que ellos no contaban era la aparición de un niño de cabello negro y una niña de cabello rojo que el Naruto adulto señalo que se parecía a su madre. Luego de una larga charla en la cual todos estuvieron involucrados, se descubrió que esos dos niños venían de una dimensión paralela a la de ellos y que estaban buscando a su amiga, bueno, la niña pelirroja buscaba a su amiga mientras el pelinegro solo estaba hay por conveniencia.

La niña se presentó como Mio Uzumaki, y el niño prefirió no decir su nombre y cayo a la pelirroja ante de que ella lo presentara.

— ¿Te cambiaste de ropa? — El héroe ninja le pregunto a su versión pequeña al ver un estilo de ropa nunca antes usado por el en ese tiempo.

— Sí. Los del Ichiraku me la regalaron, dijeron que era mi regalo de cumpleaños pero viendo la ocasión, me lo dieron adelantado — Dijo el pequeño Uzumaki.

— Que extrañó, yo nunca recibí ese regalo — El rubio Uzumaki del futuro se extrañó un poco.

— Naruto-kun, recuerda que tú te fuiste de entrenamiento con Jiraya-sama, en esos meses que estuve afuera fue tu cumpleaños — Informo Hinata a su futuro esposo — Quizás por eso no te lo pudieron dar y cuando volviste ya era muy alto para usar esa ropa.

— Tienes razón, gracias — Naruto sonrió e inconscientemente miro a todos los ninjas que se encontraban a su lado — Esto es raro, parece como si el equipo número #7 hubiera crecido bastante.

— Es verdad, vernos a todos así me hace pensar que de alguna forma estamos conectados con un fuerte lazo — Dijo Sakura, no era coincidencia que ellos se encontraran y mucho menos una casualidad — Ya se, esto es más que una misión de rescate, al lugar a donde nos dirigimos ocurre algo muy siniestro que enfrentaremos.

Todos guardaron silencio unos momentos, no se necesitó palabra alguna para que todos ellos tuvieran el mismo pensamiento en su cabeza.

¿Por qué?

Pues la respuesta era sencilla.

Todos ellos eran ninjas, amigos y compañeros, pero sobretodo eso poseían un vínculo que era más fuerte que cualquier cosa.

Es por eso, que justo ahí, justo en esos momentos acababa de nacer... ¡Un Nuevo Equipo Número #7!

 _ **Hola soy ReyEvolution terminamos con el capítulo 4 de esta historia.**_

 _ **Como lo vimos el día de hoy, este capítulo fue más bien un capitulo transitorio que le sirvió a Naruto Uzumaki del pasado, conocer bien sus raíces y aprender que era lo que verdaderamente importaba.**_

 _ **Las personas que lo querían por lo que era, el amor y preocupación que sus seres queridos le transmitían, más que todo me esforcé para fortalecer mucho más esos vínculos que hacen de Naruto lo que es, un Ninja con Voluntad Inquebrantable.**_

 _ **Adoro a los del Ichiraku, y al igual que Kishimoto siento que ellos fueron como la familia de Naruto, tanto así que el mismo Kishimoto fue uno de los que dio la idea de inspirar el Ending 34 de Naruto Shippuden en honor a esa familia legendaria.**_

 _ **¡Ichiraku al poder!**_

 _ **¿Qué les pareció el pequeño Madara Uchiha?**_

 _ **Muchos pensaban que no daría la talla solo por su tamaño, pero véanlo aquí, rompiendo ovarios como siempre lo hace. Marada es sádico, fuerte y violento, espero haber transmitido la fuerza de Madara en esta corta pelea.**_

 _ **Pero no se confundan, Madara no es bueno ni mucho menos, el solo acompaña a Mio y aparentemente la ayuda porque tienen una razón, recordemos que actualmente él fue privado de la mitad de sus poderes por el Sello que Mio Uzumaki y Hanabi Hyuga usaron en la Tierra-65.**_

 _ **Lo digo para que no piensen que lo volví bueno, jamás jejeje, pero si es un poco diferente al de la serie original porque aquí se podría decir que no posee un objetivo claro.**_

 _ **Está encontrando su camino.**_

 _ **Hinata Hyuga aún sigue en la Tierra-666 secuestrada, y como lo dije claro hoy, ella ha comenzado a obtener cierta habilidad que explicare luego, no piensen que será algo al estilo Sasuke, solo es un pequeño adelanto para no hacerla menos.**_

 _ **Bueno, cualquier duda son libres de preguntarla.**_

 _ **Ahora los Reviews:**_

 _ **Gabi Loxar:**_

 _ **Muchos tenían la sospecha de Boruto o incluso de otro Naruto, pero al final gano Boruto, espero te gustara el capítulo y nos vemos luego.**_

 _ **Breaker234:**_

 _ **Fue por eso que decidí poner la confesión ahora, sentí que ella podría encontrar eso autentico que busca y que al ver a sus versiones adultas tan justan le darían la fuerza para confesarse.**_

 _ **Breaker234:**_

 _ **Un hombre no llora, solo bota sudor por los ojos jejeje, siendo sincero cuando escribo escenas así me dan un poco de sentimiento que a veces yo mismo lloro por eso.**_

 _ **Ronaldc v2:**_

 _ **El Boruto que mostré fue alguien que ya paso por la batalla contra su Enemigo, así que ese sujeto no saldrá aquí, muchas gracias por pensar que escribo bien y que verías alguna Animación hecha por mí, me alegra mucho y de verdad gracias, amigo.**_

 _ **Karnash:**_

 _ **Todos amamos a Kushina, es la Milf favorita de Naruto, agradece que te gustara la despedida de Boruto porque quise que ustedes la sintieran así.**_

 _ **MaouYuki:**_

 _ **De todo corazón agradezco que pienses que fui el mejor autor de todo 2016, tus palabras me alagan como no tienes idea o puedas comprender, gracias, de verdad gracias y espero contar con tu apoyo siempre.**_

 _ **x29:**_

 _ **Un Ninja que lucho contra seres como Madara o Kaguya, peleo contra Alienígenas pero posee un solo miedo… ¡Los Fantasmas! Es como Goku con las Inyecciones jejeje. Sobre los Uzumaki, quise crear algo para explicar por qué nunca fueron saqueados porque en todo el canon de Naruto omiten ese detalle, los tipos poseían sellos que paraban a Kurama y nadie quiso saquerar la isla para ver que tal, fue por eso que lo pensé y lo plasme junto al reencuentro con Kushina Milf. No te preocupes al pensar que mi historia ya va a terminar, es claro que sera corta porque solo posee este Arco como Saga, pero aun no terminara, el secuestro fue para que el pequeño Naruto abriera los ojos y viera que lo Autentico que tanto busco con desesperación toda su vida había estado a su lado todo el tiempo, la razón de ellos es para llevar a este pequeño Naruto al límite para que se enfrente a un enemigo que posee 100 veces mayor poder que el (Nortuah) pero no diré quien es.**_

 _ **The Black Wolf of the Arks:**_

 _ **Cuando la musa llega, llega la mue alzada. Pero sí, Naruto y Hinata del pasado fortalecieron el lazo de amistad que apenas existía en este corto viaje al futuro, es por eso que realice este viaje en primer lugar, para que ambos en especial Hinata vieran que todo es posible con esfuerzo y mucha esperanza. Sasuke, bueno, Sasuke siempre llega cuando más se le necesita y nunca falla, sobre el clan sin nombre lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo y se descubrirá mucho más sobre los secretos que involucran a todo el equipo número #7. Kushina fue un plus para que el pequeño Naruto conociera a la mujer que dio todo de si para protegerlo desde los primeros segundos de nacido, quise que Naruto supiera que era amar y proteger a una persona para cuando vaya a buscar a tu sabes quién, sepa que hacer y valorar a esa persona. Sobre el 666, yo también había leído algo sobre ello, pero como comúnmente se conoce así lo deje de esa forma para no confundir a nadie y que todos le dieran a esa Tierra un toque siniestro que estaba buscando jejeje… ¿Qué te pareció Madara-chibi luchando?**_

 _ **Emiya:**_

 _ **Sí. Recree una de las escenas más épicas de Fate en Naruto, este Fanfic tiene muchas referencia a esa popular franquicia y si eres fans te sugiero seguir este Fanfic porque se pondrá bueno.**_

 _ **Makaa-chan:**_

 _ **Dicen que conocer a tu suegra y hablar con ella da miedo, ahora imagínate a Kushina como suegra y multiplica ese miedo x100. Sasuke siempre sera Sasuke y como fue criado por las enseñanzas de Kishimoto, darle un nuevo plus a Sasuke es mi deber como su seguidor jejeje. BoruSara, todos somos fans de esa pareja más el chipeo que Pierrot le dio en el ultimo capitulo de Boruto, obviamente ellos dos serán canon.**_

 _ **AnileX09:**_

 _ **Gracias, aquí está la tan esperada continuación.**_

 _ **Nanami Namikaze:**_

 _ **Me alegra que te guste, y como fans de NaruHina, espero que adores ver el emotivo rencuentro de Naruto y Hinata del pasado pronto.**_

 _ **GreenIllusions:**_

 _ **Entiendo, amigo. Pero no te preocupes, la historia de este Fanfic en muy sencilla que no necesitas conocer obligatoriamente todo Naruto para entenderla, así que espero te siga gustando mi Fanfic y lo disfrutes mucho.**_

 _ **Anix:**_

 _ **Disculpa si te confundi un poco con las Tierras, hice una explicación de eso, pero veo que ya estas bien y me alegro porque así disfrutaras mucho más mi historia, pero si tienes una duda o algo no dudes en preguntarme sin pena.**_

 _ **Daizuke:**_

 _ **No se bien a que se refiere tu comentario, amigo. Pero si tienes una duda solo platícamela y yo con mucho gusto te la solucionare cuanto antes, estamos para ayudar.**_

 _ **JosDXDARK:**_

 _ **Que bueno que publicaras otra vez tu historia, la ire a leer cuanto antes y te aviso, amigo, gracias por seguirme.**_

 _ **Antifanboy:**_

 _ **Antes que nada, soy yo quien te agradece por haberle dado un chance a mi historia ya que me habias dicho que el fandom de Naruto no era mucho de tu agrado, pero agradesco mucho que hayas regresado solo por el pequeño favor que te pedi así que muchas gracias, hermano mio. Mi meta aquí es mostrar un protagonista base y clásico, un típico humano que sienta el deber de proteger lo que ama y luche por eso, ese es el Naruto que quiero transmitir en esta historia, un Naruto que busque algo Autentico en su vida que estuvo llena de soledad desde el principio. Hinata entra justo ahí porque sera ella quien le de eso Autentico que Naruto siempre ha buscado, más que todo esta historia sera como el viaje de ambos por conocerse y saberse valorar para que cuando todo acabe, se den cuenta que todo el dolor que pasaron desde jóvenes quedo atrás y puedan ser felices. Las versiones del futuro también son mis protagonistas, pero como te diste cuenta ellos jugaran un papel de apoyo porque mi meta es desarrollar a los del pasado y no a los personajes adultos que el Manga y Anime ya desarrollo por mi, tranquilo que ninguno tendrá ningun poder salido del culo ni mucho menos. Naruto del pasado si tendrá algo que lo difenciara mucho de su versión futura, encontrar las ruinas Uzumaki desatara lo que conocemos como Línea de Sangre que poseía oculta, pero sere lo más coherente posible para que no se vea mal. Espero que mientras más avance esta historia te siga gustando cada vez más, este capitulo lo hise más que todo con un toque sentimental para que Naruto supiera quienes son las personas que han estado ahí para el desde siempre, claro que ha creado amigos nuevos, pero quise que el supiera quienes fueron los que evitaron que cuando era pequeño cayera en la oscuridad, siendo ellos: Teuchi, Ayame y el buen de Hiruzen, ellos fueron quienes le tendieron la mano desde muy pequeño y me inspire mucho en el Ending 34 de Naruto Shippuden donde se hiso punta pie a la familia Ichiraku que a aportado mucho a la serie con sus sentimientos. Gracias nuevamente y espero leer tu próximo comentario luego, gracias hermano.**_

 _ **Heisen Heinessen:**_

 _ **Lo importante es llegar, tu siempre lo haces y eso significa mucho para mí, mi buen amigo. Así como lo dices, mi idea es fortalecer esa meta que tanto anhela Naruto, no hacerla ver como un simple deseo superficial, sino como algo que significo la escalera que ha escalado desde niño. Kushina como lo dije antes, fue un plus que me sirvió para que Naruto conociera lo que es el verdadero amor maternal y comprendiera los sentimientos que Hinata profeta honestamente por él. Sobre el entrenamiento, no sera el típico capitulo donde perdamos casí todo el capitulo explicando que paso, el entrenamiento fue más bien para que Naruto del pasado comprendiera la Sangre que corre por sus venas y no desperdicie su talento en técnicas Uzumaki como su versión de futuro que nunca las uso, aunque Naruto del futuro no las necesita, el Naruto del pasado sí porque no tiene el poder de Kurama ni el Senjutsu de los Sapos que posee su versión adulta. No puse a Sarada porque quiero que la familia Uzumaki se sienta como el hilo rojo de esta historia, dar a entender que de alguna forma u otra, están conectados por el destino.**_

 _ **Bueno, hasta aquí por el día de hoy.**_

 _ **Creo que el próximo que actualizare será High School DxD Re: Life, estaré constantemente entre estos dos Fanfic.**_

 _ **Ya quiero mostrarle las capacidades de Nortuah Uzuga y porque lo cree como antagonista.**_

 _ **Hinata lo dijo hoy, el cuerpo de Nortuah es como un cuerpo hecho por espadas. Ella se referia a las heridas que Nortuah posee espiritualmente, lo explico para aclarar ese pequeño dato.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima se despide ReyEvolution…**_


End file.
